Inuyasha and The Kage Hanyou
by Taka-05
Summary: This is a story where Inuyasha meets a kage hanyou and he begins to fall in love with her when she joins them. Will Kagomes jealosey cause her to leave? Will Naraku take advantage of the situatuon? Read and find out.
1. Prolouge and The Escape

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue and the Escape

_Prologue- A young kage hanyou shoujo, who looked at least 16 in human years, watched as her father, the leader of the kage youkai tribe, battled with a different kage youkai, who wanted to be leader of the tribe. It looked as if her father was winning until the other kage youkai pulled out a smaller sword from his kimono repeatedly near the heart. Her father staggered back holding his wounds. He then dropped his sword and fell to the ground. The shoujo screamed and ran over to her father's body._

"_Otou-san," she whispered as she lifted her fathers dieing body off the ground a bit._

"_Taka," he said as he opened his eyes and said his daughter's name, "My musume, run away quickly far from this place," he said as he stroked his daughter's cheek._

"_Nande otou-san?" she asked as she began to cry, "I don't want to leave you."_

_Her father closed his eyes again, "You must Taka. That youkai that just defeated me hates hanyous and I wont be here to protect you from him," he opened his eyes again when he heard his daughter crying, "Nakanaide Taka," he said as he lifted his hand to wipe her tears away._

_She looked up when she heard footsteps walking towards them. It was the youkai._

"_You two can finish your talk in hell," he said as he raised his sword to kill them both._

"_Run Taka!" yelled her father as he pushed Taka away._

_She fell back but stood quickly and started to run as fast as she could. The last thing she heard was her father's death cry and the youkai shouting out orders. Tears ran out of her golden eyes as she ran, with her raven black hair flowing behind her. A raven youkai flew over her. It was Kalis the only friend she's ever had. She continued running until sunset. She ran into a cave with Kalis close behind her._

"What's wrong Taka?" asked the worried raven youkai, "why have we come so far?"

Taka slumped back into the corner of the cave and answered, "My otou-san died and the new leader hates hanyous. He was about to kill me but I ran,"

"Oh… gomen," croaked the raven sadly.

"It's ok," she said as she brushed off her kimono (which was black with red flowers), "As long as they don't find us we'll be fine,"

"Would you like me to go find something for us to eat?" asked Kalis as he hopped around.

"Hai, dozo," replied the starved hanyou.

And with that Kalis was surrounded with feathers and when the feathers cleared Kalis was in his larger form (about the size of Kirara) and he flew out to go find something to eat.

Kalis returned. But he didn't have any food and he looked exhausted and worried.

"Taka we must go!" he said panting as he transformed into his smaller form.

But he was too late. At the entrance of the cave stood a kage youkai warrior.

Taka gasped as the youkai ran towards her. Kalis tried to stop the warrior but he got thrown aside. The youkai grabbed Taka and put his arm over her mouth and nose so she couldn't breathe. But Taka opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into his arm. The youkai screamed in pain as he released her and held his wound. When she was released she fell to the ground but instantly stood up and ran out of the cave. Kalis who had gotten up from his fall flew after her as fast as he could go for he injured his wing when the youkai threw him against the wall. Taka could scent that the youkai was still following her.

"Otou-san!" she screamed as she ran. But she knew he wouldn't be there to help her this time.

* * *

Taka-03-: Please r&r and remember this is my first ff so plz be nice :) 


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Two: The Rescue

xXx Inuyasha and the Others xXx

Inuyasha lifted his head when he heard a scream coming from near by. Him, Kirara, and a sleeping Miroku were waiting for Sango, Kagome, and Shippo to finish bathing. All of a sudden a female hanyou came running into the clearing. She was panicking so she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. She flipped over and looked in front of her. Her violet eyes filled with fear. Inuyasha ran over to her.

"Daijoubu?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her.

She gasped (she didn't know that he or Miroku was there). She then looked over his shoulder and growled. Inuyasha the caught the scent of a kage youkai. He stood and drew the tetsusaiga. The youkai stopped when he seen Inuyasha.

"Stand aside zasshu!" ordered the youkai, "This is none of your concern."

"Why are you after her!" asked Inuyasha with a growl.

"She ruins the kage hanyou tribes name for being a hanyou, so I have been ordered to kill her."

"Just because she's a hanyou?"

"Yes. And now for interfering you will die as well," the youkai took out a sword with a glowing black aura.

Inuyasha growled as the youkai charged at him. But his attack was blocked by Inuyasha (who threw him back).

"Wind scar!" he bellowed as he used the attack.

The youkai was thrown back against a tree. Inuyasha the put the tetsusaiga away and charged at the youkai.

"Iron reaver!" he sliced at the youkai's throat.

The youkai then took his last breathe and died. Inuyasha turned back to the girl.

"Daijoubu?" he asked again.

"No one would ever bother trying to protect me but father why would you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to watch you get killed... just because you're a hanyou," he said.

"You're just like my father," she said as she put her arms in her sleeves and sat cross-legged.

It looked like she was trying to hold in tears but she couldn't. She then started crying with her face in her clawed hands. Inuyasha put his arms around her trying to comfort her. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo the came from bathing. Kagome was the first to see Taka.

"Inuyasha... who's that?" she asked when she seen Inuyasha holding Taka.

"This is..." he trailed off and looked at Taka.

"Taka.." Taka finished the sentence.

"Why are you crying Taka?" asked Sango softly.

"My otou-san died to another kage youkai who wanted to be leader. Before he died he told me to run because the youkai hates hanyous and would kill me if he ever got the chance. That youkai over there tried to kill me but then..." she looked up at Inuyasha, " what's your name anyway?"

"Inuyasha," he answered, "and i saved her from that youkai," he pointed to the dead youkai.

Taka then began to look around, " Kalis?"

"Who's Kalis?" asked Kagome.

"He was my only friend back at the tribe. He's a raven youkai," she stood and searched the skies for her friend, "Kalis!" she called.

They then heard a loud caw from above them. Everyone looked up to see Kalis flying over them. He landed.

"I'm glad you're safe Taka," he said as he transformed into his smaller form.

"Arigatou Kalis, this is Inuyasha... he saved me. But I have no idea who they are yet," she said as she pointed over to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kagome, and Shippo.

Shippo ran up to Taka, "My name is Shippo, and she's my Okaa-san Kagome," he said as he pointed over to Kagome.

"Okaa-san?... but your ningen and I know he's not hanyou," said Taka.

Kagome laughed, "Actually I adopted him when his otou-san was killed by the thunder brothers."

Miroku awoke and when he seen Taka (A/N you all know what's coming) he walked over to her and grasped her hands.

"My name is Miroku. Would u kindly bare my children?"

Taka was about to protest when Sango took her Hirakotsu and whacked him over the head with it.

"My name is Sango." she picked up Kirara, " and this is Kirara,"

Taka laughed. She then looked over at the dead youkai again and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha as she ran up to the body.

Taka took the sword from the body and growled, " That bastard!" she growled, " planning to kill me with my otou-san's sword!"

Everyone gasped. Inuyasha walked up to Taka ( who looked furious).

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'll be fine. I'll just take the sword and use it myself." she said as she strapped the sword to her waist.

Kagome looked at Taka with jealousy in her eyes. 'Inuyasha would just tell me to suck it up rather that ask if I was okay,' she thought to herself, 'he probably cares for her more because she's a hanyou his age!'

"Would you want to stay with us?" asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him surprised but she nodded. Now Kagome was mad.

'He would've left me if I wasn't able to sense the jewel shards!' she thought again.

Shippo yawned, " Can we go to sleep now okaa-san?"

"Yes, lets go," she said trying not to sound mad.

Kagome walked over to a rock with Shippo, took a blanket, and laid it on the ground. Her and Shippo the lay down to sleep. She half expected Inuyasha to sleep near them as always but no. He followed Taka to a tall tree and slept on the branch opposite of where Taka slept. Kagome scowled and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write the second chappie. I'm really tired so I'm sorry but I'm not putting a japanese dictionary. Please R&R and rember this is my first ff so please be nice :).


	3. Attacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Three: Attacked! 

Taka awoke early in the morning and watched the sun rise.

'It's so beautiful,' she thought to herself.

She looked down from the tree to see where everyone slept. Kagome slept with Shippo near a rock and, Miroku and Sango were right bye them. She wondered where Inuyasha was. All of a sudden she heard a snore from the opposite side of the tree. She had to keep herself from laughing when she heard it. She climbed to the other side of the tree to see Inuyasha sleeping there.

'He's so cute when he sleeps,' she thought, 'especially with those cute dog ears.'

Then without thinking she reached out and tugged on his ear. He twitched and opened his eyes.

'Kuso!' she thought as she froze.

Inuyasha looked at her sleepily. When he focused on her he sat up straight.

"Taka. What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I always use to get up this early to train with otou-san," said Taka as she sat down next to Inuyasha, "I asked him to train me so I could fight off all the other kids who picked on me at the tribe," she laughed, "I kicked their asses the last time they tried bugging me."

Inuyasha laughed with her, "So you must've been tough all your life."

"Yeah," said Taka (proud of herself). She looked over at Inuyasha, "How was your life growing up as a hanyou?"

"Pretty good... except the kids would leave me alone because they were scared of me," said Inuyasha with a smirk, "They were ningen not youkai," he said as he returned their glance.

xXx back on the ground with th others xXx

Kagome looked up in the tree where Inuyasha slept. She was about to call him to tell him they were leaving until she seen Taka. She stopped herself and growled.

"Let's go!" she said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What about Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"What about him? He'll catch up he knows the way," said Kagome as she began to walk.

Sango looked at Miroku for help but he just shrugged and also began to walk. Sango rolled her eyes and followed with Kirara and Shippo. But Shippo ran up to join Kagome.

xXx With Taka and Inuyasha in the tree 15 minutes later xXx

"Well we should join the others I bet they want to leave soon," said Inuyasha as he stood.

Taka looked down, "They're gone!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well we'll catch up."

"Want to ride on Kalis?"

"Okay."

"Kalis!" she called as she looked around.

They heard him caw and watched as he flew from a tree towards them.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you fly us to... where are we going?"

"To a nearby village to see the priestess Keade."

"Ok...," Kalis transformed to his larger form, " hop on."

Inuyasha and Taka both got on and they took off into the sky.

xXx Kagome and others xXx

The group walked into the village where they were greeted by Keade.

"Good day to ye," said Keade, "Where be Inuyasha?"

"He'll be here soon," mumbled Kagome as she walked passed Keade into the hut.

"What be wrong with Kagome?" asked Keade.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shrugged.

xXx Inuyasha, Taka, and Kalis xXx

"I'm sorry, I'm so slow Taka... curse this wing," said Kalis as he flew (he hurt his wing when the kage youkai threw him against the wall)

"It's all right Kalis," soothed Taka.

Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed. He growled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Taka.

"Sesshomaru," he growled.

"Who's that?"

"My older youkai brother."

Just then Sesshomaru flew up beside them on his youkai cloud.

"So little brother. I see you've found yourself another one of your pathetic kind," he said with a smirk.

Taka growled at him, "Watch your tongue bishounen and you might leave my presence with it."

"Watch your mouth in the presence of a lord or it will be you without a tongue u filthy half-breed," growled Sesshomaru.

Taka looked at the fluffy thing he carried and smirked, "I'm sorry Fluffy-sama. I swear I won't do it again," she said mockingly.

He growled at her and jumped at her with his poison claw. Taka jumped off Kalis (dodging the attack) and scratched at his face. Sesshomaru landed back on his youkai cloud. Taka got his cheek. He lifted his hand to where the wound was feeling blood.

"You'll pay for that wench!"

"You won't lay a finger on her Sesshomaru!" growled Inuyasha.

"Watch me."

He leapt at Taka again. She tried to dodge again but failed. He got her foot. She landed on a tree branch painfully. Sesshomaru floated on his cloud towards her. Inuyasha and Kalis flew in front of him.

"I told you, you won't lay a finger on her! Is that to hard for you to understand!" threatened Inuyasha.

"Aw, does Inuyasha want to protect his friend? Well that's to bad!" he hit Inuyasha and Kalis out of the way and kept moving towards Taka.

He landed on the branch in front of her. She growled at him. Sesshomaru picked her up and held her with one hand by the throat. Taka struggled to get loose. But then her eyes fogged and her body went limp.

"Taka!" exclaimed Inuyasha when she blacked out.

Kalis recovered from the hit and flew towards Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru got back onto his youkai cloud.

"You want her Inuyasha?" he flew up higher, "Go get her..."

He dropped Taka. Taka's limp body went falling to the ground.

"No! Kalis go after her!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kalis swooped down to catch Taka but he missed. Inuyasha gasped. He then jumped off Kalis and caught Taka and held her bridal style. He looked up to see if Sesshomaru was still there. He wasn't.

'Damn him!' He thought.

Kalis transformed into his smaller form and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Taka," he whispered in a worried voice, "This Keade. You said she was priestess right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well take Taka to her. Get her healed. Leave me here for I will slow you down!" he said anxiously.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I'll be fine now go!" with that Kalis flew off his shoulder.

Inuyasha began to run in the direction of Keade's village.

xXx Sesshomaru xXx

Sesshomaru flew to where he had left Rin and Jaken.

'If my poison doesn't kill her then the next time I see her I will,' he promised himself.

He landed. Rin instantly saw him and ran up to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she squealed when she hugged him.

Rin then noticed the wound on his cheek and gasped.

"Who has done that to you my lord?" she asked worriedly.

"A hanyou who was with Inuyasha," he mumbled.

Jaken heard this and walked towards them.

"You let a pathetic hanyou wound you me lord?" he asked.

Sesshomaru wacked him over the head.

"I did not let her do it without punishment!" he growled.

He turned and began walking with Rin by his side. Jaken followed holding his forming wound on his head.

* * *

I'm sorry I had to make Sesshomaru hit that little toad XD. Well anyways please R&R ;). 

Je ne!


	4. Saved again and the Terrible Surprise

hi.gomen it took so long for this chappie i started on it but then i saved and left it alone for a while hehehe srry gomen!

* * *

Chapter 4- Saved Again and the Terrible Surprise

Inuyasha kept running, top speed. The village came into view. When he entered the village he ran straight to Keade's hut.

"Keade!" he exclaimed when he entered the hut gasping for breathe.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Keade.

"You've got to help Taka," he said as he pushed past everyone to get to Keade's sleeping mat (where he lay Taka down).

Keade walked over to Taka, "Dear me. What happened to her?" she asked when she seen Taka's foot.

"Sesshomaru attacked her," he growled with hate in his voice.

Keade took out a poison antidote and spread it on Taka's foot. Taka flinched but calmed in a minute. Keade then bandaged her foot.

"Alright everyone we have to leave her to rest," said Keade as she motioned for everyone to leave and then she stood up to follow.

Inuyasha pushed past her and sat beside where Taka slept.

"I'll stay here," he said.

"No Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

Everyone looked at her surprised. She blushed furiously. Taka stirred in her sleep.

"I mean we should just let her rest... like Keade said," she said as she turned.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I guess you're right...," he said quietly as he stood.

"We will all sleep in a different hut," said Keade as she walked out.

They all walked to the next hut and walked in. It was getting late so they all found a place to sleep. They let Keade sleep on the mat while the others slept on the floor. Inuyasha slept by the wall but when Kagome moved beside him he moved to near the door. Kagome lay down sadly, knowing he was upset with her, and Shippo came and lay with her. Sango hesitantly lay down near Miroku. But he took it the wrong way and moved right up to her and groped her. Sango stiffened with a growl and slapped him. She stood and moved away. Miroku rubbed the wound, shrugged and lay back down. They all fell fast asleep.

xXx A few hours later xXx

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of what he thought was crying. He stood and listened harder. He knew it was no one in the room when he first heard it. He went outside and realized it was coming from where Taka slept.

"Taka!" He gasped.

He ran into the hut to see Taka struggling in her sleep.

'She's having a nightmare,' he thought as he walked over to her.

He lifted her into a sitting position. She struggled but he held her close.

"It's all right Taka," he whispered, "It's going to be ok."

She calmed and rested her head on his chest.

"Otou-san," she mumbled.

Inuyasha looked down at her.

'So her otou-san was the only one who ever cared for her,' he thought sadly.

He laid her down again. He sat down next to the mat and drifted into sleep.

xXx morning xXx

Taka awoke as early as she usually did and looked around. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha.

'He sat here all night... just for me,' she thought.

"Inuyasha," she whispered knowing he would hear.

His ear twitched and he opened his eyes. When he knew it was Taka he sat up straight (A/N again lmao).

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sure my youkai blood healed the wound."

She reached and took the bandage off. Sure Enough the wound was gone. They both smiled. Taka looked around.

"Where's Kalis? And where am I?" she asked.

"Your in miko Keade's hut and Kalis is back in the clearing where this happened."

"Can we go find him?"

"Yeah sure."

Inuyasha stood and held out his hand to help Taka up. Taka took his hand and got pulled up. They walked out of the hut.

"How far is it?" asked Taka as they walked.

"About two hours at this rate," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

Taka grinned and shoved him down.

"Ha!" she bolted off.

Inuyasha laughed, stood and took off after her. He soon caught up to her and passed her.

"Ha! I still won even though you got a head start," he teased.

Taka laughed.

"Taka?" they heard Kalis's voice from a nearby bush. (He sounded weak)

Taka ran towards where she heard his voice. She dug through the bushes until she found him. He was bloody and covered in wounds.

"Kalis! What happened?" asked Taka as she picked up his body.

Kalis coughed, " Demons attacked me in the middle of the night."

Tears ran down Taka's face, 'Please Kami don't take away another loved one of mine,' she thought sadly.

Kalis saw her tears, " Taka please don't cry. I want you to live a happy life not a life of sorrow and grief. So please for me be glad that you are living."

Kalis breathed in one last time and died in Taka's arms.

"Arigatou Kalis... for everything," she whispered as she lay the body down and dug a hole in the ground (where she lay him in after).

She stood over the grave. Inuyasha came up from behind her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's all right Taka," he whispered hoping to comfort her.

"Yeah... it'll be alright. Kalis said so," she said with a smile.

She turned and began to walk followed by Inuyasha. She was still in shock after the surprise they just received and in the middle of her walk her legs gave out and she fell on her hands and knees and sobbed. Inuyasha kneeled beside her and hugged her, letting her cry into his chest. They sat there for quite a while until Taka calmed.

"We should get going," she said, "everyone will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha stood and they both started walking towards the village.

* * *

sob so sad. I almost cried while reading lmao. Anyway once again im really tired and I do not want to leave a Japanese dictionary again sorry. Please R&R. 

Je ne!


	5. Kikyo?

Just in case i forgot 2 add ano... Taka kinda looks like Kagome and Kikyo but she has violet eyes not brown and i made a mistake in the first chapter saying that she had golden but gomen -.-'

* * *

Chapter 5: Kikyo? 

Together, Inuyasha and Taka walked into the village. Keade looked up from her work and waved. She stood and walked over to them.

"Where have ye been?" she asked.

"No where," growled Inuyasha.

Keade then noticed the blood on Taka's kimono.

"My girl, there is blood all over your kimono," she gasped, "What happened?"

"Don't worry miko... it's not my own," replied Taka.

"Come inside and I'll get you something else to wear while I wash those," said Keade as she took Taka's hand and lead her inside her hut.

Inuyasha went to the other hut. Everyone was still asleep. He then lay next to the door and went back to sleep.

xXx about an hour later xXx

Inuyasha awoke in the hut alone. He stood up and stretched. He walked out of the hut and to the forest. At first he looked for everyone with no success so he shrugged it off and walked to a large tree. He jumped up the tree to the tallest branch he was able to sit on. He looked around and yawned of boredness. After yawning he looked towards the river.

"Kikyo?" he whispered thinking he seen Kikyo.

Sure enough she was there just staring at the water. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and ran towards the river. He stopped and leaned against a tree. He raised an eyebrow wondering why she hadn't sensed his aura yet.

"Kikyo?" he said aloud.

Kikyo turned. But it wasn't her. It was Taka. Keade had given her some miko clothing and did her hair up like Kikyo's. She had a grin on her face.

"Who the hell is Kikyo?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed furiously, "An old friend," he said as he turned his head away.

Taka laughed, "What do I look like her?"

"Yes... aren't you sad about Kalis?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Taka looked at him, "Of course I am. But before he died he told me to live a happy life. So I'm going to try fulfil his wish."

"I see," Inuyasha then turned his head and sniffed.

Taka walked up to him, "What is it?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing... I thought I caught a scent but it's gone."

"Who's do you think it was?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I only got a whiff of it."

"Oh... ok," said Taka with a shrug.

But it ended up that it was Kagome. Kagome ran back through the forest. Tears flowing from her eyes.

'That bitch!' she thought, 'Trying to steal Inuyasha from me!'

She came into a clearing and sat down. She put her head in her arms and began to cry. All of a sudden she felt a gust of wind. She looked up. It was Kagura. She slowly reached behind her for her bow and an arrow.

"Take your hand from your weapon Kagome," said Kagura, "I'm just here to talk."

Kagome stopped, "How can I trust you?"

"I know how much you loath Taka," replied Kagura with a smirk.

Kagome froze but began to listen.

"I have a way you can get rid of her."

"How?"

"Tell her Inuyasha asked you to marry him and show her this ring on your marriage finger," she held a feudal style wedding ring out to Kagome.

Kagome held out her hand and Kagura dropped it into her hands. She stared at it for a second.

"What if Inuyasha gets mad at me?"

"He won't. He'll probably be happy Taka's gone and maybe he will ask you to marry him," said Kagura with a grin.

Kagome's eyes lit up, "Arigatou Kagura."

"Don't mention it," Kagura took a feather from her hair, transformed it, and got on, "Bye," she flew off.

Kagome watched her leave.

'Well maybe she's not all that bad,' she thought to herself.

She put the ring on her finger, stood and started to walk back to the village.

* * *

I know, I know. This chapter kinda sucks but yeah you cant blame me for i was tired when i typed this hehehe. Well anywho pleeeeeeeeeeeease R&R! 


	6. The Lie

For those who don't know Taka is a shadow hanyou (that's what kage is) and yea... i unno

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (gomen... I didn't put it in the last few chappies lmao)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Lie 

Kagome walked into the village to see Inuyasha and Taka. Taka waved to Inuyasha and walked into Keade's hut. Kagome looked around. Keade was working in her garden and Inuyasha ran off again. Kagome smirked.

'This would be the perfect time to tell her the lie,' she thought.

She walked into the hut. Taka was on a mat eating.

"Taka?"

Taka looked up. Kagome seen she ate just like Inuyasha did because she had her food all over her mouth. Taka wiped off her face with a cloth.

"Oh hi Kagome," she said with a smile.

"Hi. Ano... want to come bathe with me... I can't find Sango anywhere and I don't want to go alone."

Taka stared at her quizzically for a moment, for Sango was in the next hut.

"Ok..."

She stood and followed Kagome out of the hut to the bathing area in the forest. She was about to undress when she heard Kagome sigh.

"?"

"Oh... I'm just so happy Inuyasha asked me to marry him," said Kagome with a happy smile.

"He asked you to marry him?" asked Taka in disbelief.

"Hai... and here's proof," she lifted her hand to show off the ring.

"Oh... I see."

They finished bathing and Taka said good-bye to Kagome and walked off.

'Let's hope she's leaving,' thought Kagome with a smirk.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka walked into the hut to find Keade folding her kimono.

"Konnichi wa Taka. Here are your clothes." she handed Taka her kimono, "I'll leave you to change."

Taka got changed and grabbed a cloth bag and bgan to fill it with some food.

'I might as well leave since they're getting married... I don't want to interfere with their marriage with my silly problems,' she thought as she packed.

"What are you doing Taka?" Taka heard Shippo's voice from behind her.

She turned to face him. She didn't know what to say to the little kitsume. But then she thought of something.

"I'm going for a walk and I'm packing some food for just incase I get hungry."

Shippo's eyes lit up.

"May I come to Taka-chan?"

"Sorry little one. But I'll need someone here to tell everyone else where I've gone."

Shippo looked at her sadly but he nodded and left. Taka sighed and finished her packing. She walked out of the hut and walked off to find Inuyasha. After awhile she found him lounging around in a tree.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

Inuyasha looked down.

"Hey Taka."

"Can you come down?"

He jumped down.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving."

"What! Why!"

"Something Kagome told me."

"What did she say?"

"She said you two were getting married and I don't want to ruin it for you two," but she was really beginning to fall for the inu hanyou.

"She said that!"

"Hai... sayonara Inuyasha," Taka took out her sword (still in it's sheath) and hit Inuyasha in the back of the head with it.

"Taka wait..." whispered Inuyasha as his eyes clouded and he fell to the ground unconcious( do not no how to spell lmao.

"And so you dont follow my scent..." she used a a kage scent cover (i jus made it up!) and was about to walk away but she turned and looked back at Inuyasha's unconsious body, "Gomen..."

With that she turned and walked away.

* * *

Well once again im extremely tired yawn gomen... my chappies are really beginning to suk -.-'. Well anywho plz R&R :D 


	7. Sesshomaru's Second Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... and if i did id be the happiest person around :D

* * *

Chapter 7: Sesshomaru Second Attack Foiled by Naraku

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un stood on the edge of a cliff by a large tree. Sesshomaru breathed in taking in all the scents. He looked around. His eyes narrowed when he seen Taka alone.

'How come I didn't catch her scent?' he thought, 'the wind is blowing from her direction.'

He sniffed again.

'She must have a scent cover.'

He looked over at Jaken.

"You stay here... watch over Rin."

"Yes m'lord," said Jaken with a bow.

Sesshomaru got onto his youkai cloud and went in the direction of where Taka was.

xXx Naraku xXx

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror.

'She's beautiful,' he thought.

He was watching Taka. He smirked.

'It seems like my plan worked. Taka fell for Kagome's lie and Kagome fell for Kagura's,' he thought when he didn't see Inuyasha or the others anywhere.

The view changed and Naraku seen Sesshomaru heading in Taka's direction. He narrowed his eyes and stood.

"I'm going," he told Kanna.

"Yes Naraku," whispered Kanna.

He lifted the hood of his baboon robe and left the castle barrier. He began to run.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru coming down to attack her. She flipped back. He missed.

"Back again Fluffy-sama?"

Sesshomaru growled and drew the tokijin.

"Dragon Strike!" he bellowed as he used the attack.

Taka wasn't able to dodge the attack so she closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack. But then a lot of demons jumped in front of her. Taka opened her eyes to see dead demons. She looked to see where they came from. Standing there was someone dressed in a baboon robe.

"Leave her Sesshomaru. I'll take care of her," the man said.

"Fine. If it makes my job easier," Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked off.

"Are you alright?" asked the man.

Taka nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Naraku... I've been watching you for some time now and I know how Inuyasha broke your heart."

Taka put her head down.

"Inuyasha was never a good person. He killed many and now he's trying to kill me, so I've been forced to put a barrier around my castle."

Taka looked up at him surprised. She believed it.

"He'll probably try to kill you to after you knocked him out."

"May I come with you?" asked Taka.

Naraku smirked behind his mask.

"Of course you can."

"Arigatou."

"I'm also a hanyou Taka. You can trust me." he sensed some distrust in her voice.

Taka nodded and walked over to him. They began to walk back towards Naraku's castle.

* * *

Ha i am now farther than my friend by two chappies and she started like weeks ago on her stry XD. I would like to thank all those who reviewed my stry and im thankin every1 for them not bein flames :) next chappie will be on soon :D. 


	8. Figuring Out the Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 8: Figuring Out the Lie 

Inuyasha awoke a few hours later. He held his head. He had a terrible head ache.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he remembered.

"Taka?"

He stood and looked around.

"Taka!" he called with no answer.

He sniffed but caught no scent. He then remembered what Taka had told him.

'Kagome told me you two were getting married...' her voice rang through his mind.

He growled. He began to run back towards the village. When he got there he walked straight towards Keade's hut. He walked in.

"Inuyasha. There you are," said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL TAKA THAT WE WERE GETTING MARRIED!" he yelled.

Kagome was shocked.

'Kagura was wrong,' she thought sadly.

Inuyasha tightened his grip causing Kagome to wince.

"I... I... I don't know," she studdered.

"Well you should know you told her!" he growled.

"Fine I'll tell you... I told her out of jealousy." she said as she stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha released her.

"Jealousy! That's your only reason?"

"Yes it is!"

"Well when i see you flirting with Koga do you see me telling him I'm going to marry you to get him mad do you!"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Well i thought she was taking you away from me?"

"Why would she be taking me away. You don't even care that her only family died do you all you care about is treating me like a puppet or something. Well let me tell you something Kagome... I don't belong to anyone," he turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome hesitantly.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to find Taka before Sesshomaru gets his hands on her... or worse Naraku," he ran out of the hut.

Kagome fell to her knees and began to cry. Sango heard her crying, along with Kagome's and Inuyasha's argument. She walked into the hut.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her.

"Hi, Sango," she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"I heard everything..."

Kagome stayed silent. Sango kneeled in front of her.

"What gave you the idea to tell Taka that?"

"Kagura told me to. She told me it would make Taka leave and Inuyasha love me for it."

"Oh, Kagome. You shouldn't fall for anything that witch has to say," she hugged Kagome.

"I know, but i was really mad cause I seen Taka and Inuyasha talking alone again."

Sango tried to comfort her more.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

'Don't worry Taka. I'll find you,' Inuyasha promised himself as he ran.

He got to the place where Naraku first met Taka. He got on his knees and sniffed.

"Naraku," he growled ignoring his brothers scent.

He sniffed around some more until he found a piece of cloth. It was a piece of Taka's kimono. He sniffed it. It had Naraku's scent all over it. He growled again. He walked a little way and he lost the scent.

"Naraku... for your sake Taka better be alive," he said as he settled down to sleep (it was the middle of the night).

* * *

Ok ppl i have nuthin 2 say right now except that i hoped u enjoyed theis chapter plz R&R 


	9. Training

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha as u all know

* * *

Chapter 9: Training

Taka had been living with Naraku for a few days now. She had begun to grow bored with nothing to do. She walked down the halls of the castle towards her room. Naraku had furnished a room for her that fit her liking completely. He had also got Kagura to get her some new kimonos because he said that he had noticed she was wearing the same one for a long time. She flopped down onto her bed and yawned.

"Taka?" she heard Kanna's whisper and sat up with a start.

"Hai, Kanna?"

"Naraku wishes to see you," Kanna turned to leave.

Taka got up and followed her. They walked down the halls to the room where Naraku was at the moment.

"You wish to see me Naraku?" asked Taka as she walked in.

"Hai Taka. I realized you've been bored lately, how about you train with Kohaku for awhile?" said Naraku as he looked at her.

"Kohaku!" laughed Taka, "He's just a kid not to mention he's ningen."

"He may be so but he was a demon slayer before we found him."

Taka shrugged, "Fine."

Her and Kohaku went out into the courtyard.

"Ok kid, show me what you got," said Taka as she took out her sword.

Kohaku smirked and ran at her with his weapon (don't know what its called). Taka jumped out of the way and he turned and through it at her she moved her head so it missed.

"Tough guy huh?" she grinned, "All right I won't go easy on you."

She ran at him and swung her sword. He moved and threw at her again. But this time she was ready and she held out her sword so the weapon got caught onto it and swung Kohaku over her shoulder. Kohaku flipped and landed on his feet. He stopped for some reason.

"Dance of Blades!" (I think thats what Kagura says but i don't really listen to her XD )

Taka dodged the attack. She turned to Kagura who was smirking.

"Very funny Kagura," laughed Taka (they had become friends but most of the time Kagura was gone).

Kagura laughed.

"You just knew what was coming didn't you Taka?"

Taka nodded in agreement. Kagura looked at her sword.

"So I see you haven't learned how to use your kage power yet."

Taka looked at her confused. Kagura sighed.

"It's the power kage youkai's use to make their weapons stronger and it also reflects a black aura from the weapon."

"How do you use it?"

"You concentrate on your sword and nothing else and then your power will release itself into your blade and then you attack."

Taka closed her eyes and thought about her power inside her blade. After a few moments she opened her eyes and sure enough her sword had the aura.

"You will also be able to do this with many other weapons," Taka jumped when she heard Naraku from behind her.

Kagura snickered when she jumped.

"Never catch yourself off guard Taka... that is a disadvantage. If I wanted to I could've killed you," he said when she turned to face him.

"Hai, Naraku," said Taka.

With that Naraku turned and walked off. Taka turned and faced Kagura. She had a sly look on her face.

"Taka?" asked Kagura feeling a bit uneasy.

"You know Kagura... I really don't like it when I'm laughed at for a mistake," said Taka as she walked towards Kagura who backed up a little, "So I'm going to teach you a lesson," she had a hand behind her back and in that hand was a little black marble.

Kagura looked at her with a confused look on her face. Then Taka took the orb and threw it at Kagura. It exploded in front of her and smoke surrounded her.

"Taka?" asked Kagura as she looked around her cautiously, "Taka this isn't funny."

"Ha!" Taka jumped at Kagura and held her sheath to Kagura's throat. Kagura gasped.

"Now Kagura, what do you say to Taka?" asked Taka in a childish way.

"Gomen!" growled Kagura.

"That's better," she released Kagura and bolted off laughing her head off while she ran.

Kagura took off after her.

"Taka!" she exclaimed, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" said Taka as she pulled out another marble and shot it to the ground.

Once again smoke filled the area and Taka kept running. Kagura ran out of the smoke.

"Dance of the Dragons!" she exclaimed as she waved her fan.

The whirlwinds came out and went in Taka's direction. Taka stood there.

"Oh, shit," she cursed.

The whirlwinds hit her throwing her against a tree. Kagura folded her fan and smirked. Taka stood and dusted off.

"Come on... let's go in," said Kagura as she walked back to the castle.

Taka sighed and followed.

* * *

Meh this chappie kinda sucked cause i jus made it up and its like 10:20 pm here and im so tired. I never got on all day so i had to type it now and bein a real grouchy ass right now (it alwaysseems like i type when im tired eh?)I also jus made up the kage (shadow) thing so plz don't complain about it. And the marbles Taka was using were like smoke screens (brought to u by Naraku). Plz R&R :) 


	10. The New Moon Rises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Full Moon Rises

Taka looked out at the sunset.

'Soon,' she thought, 'The sun will set soon and I will be human again,' she sighed.

Kanna told Taka that Naraku would be gone so she just stayed in her room alone.

"Hey Taka."

Taka turned to see Kagura at the door.

"Hey." she answered.

"Wanna sneak out of the barrier? Naraku weakens tonight, and if he does then the barrier does."

Taka shook her head.

"Oh, I see you also weaken."

Taka nodded, "Yeah but I turn human."

"Oh well. Come on lets go anyway," Kagura said as she practically dragged Taka out the door.

Taka rolled her eyes but followed. They got onto Kagura's feather and flew off. The sun set and Taka turned human as they flew. In her human form she had a soft violet color eyes, normal human nails, no fangs, and her ears were normal. Kagura looked at her.

"Can you still fight as a human?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we are going to raid a village," Kagura smirked.

Taka looked at her but nodded. She had never raided a village before. They flew over one and Taka jumped off the feather and waited for Kagura to make the first move.

"Dance of the Blades!"

That was Taka's signal so she ran out of the forest and wielded her sword. She ran at some villagers and killed them. Kagura in the mean time was off her feather and also attacked. They had attacked and killed most of them when one of Naraku's poisonous insects came. Kagura motioned for Taka to follow her and they snuck past it and got back onto Kagura's feather.

"Well that was fun. But there's no doubt that Naraku knows," laughed Kagura.

Taka looked at her kimono. She was covered in blood.

"Aw, shit!" she cursed.

"You can change when we get back."

Taka growled. They got back through the barrier and went back into the castle. It was nearly dawn when they got back. Taka had not realized how much the time flew when they were gone and she hurried to her room and changed her kimono. She fell onto her bed and went to sleep.

xXx Inuyasha when the raid happened xXx

Inuyasha was spending the night with some villagers of a village. He was eating some food a village woman had given him when he heard Kagura.

"Dance of the Blades!"

The village woman ran into the hut.

"Come boy we have to hide," she told Inuyasha as she went into her room.

Inuyasha stood and looked out the window. He seen Kagura killing and laughing as she did. But followed by her was Taka. Inuyasha gasped. Taka was human just like him. He was about to go out when he seen Kagura's 'Dance of the Blades' heading his way. He jumped down as the attack hit the hut. When he stood a log hit his head and he fell unconscious (A/N oh how i hate doing that to him).

xXx The next Morning xXx

Inuyasha awoke with another headache. He groaned as he stood. But when he did arrows were shot at him.

"Demon!" cried a surviving villager.

'So much for me being welcome,' he thought as he turned and ran towards the forest, where he jumped into a tree.

'So that's where Taka's been... with Naraku!' he growled at the thought.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka awoke to see Naraku in her room.

"Oh! Naraku!" she gasped.

"You were out with Kagura last night Taka," he said calmly.

Taka nodded.

"Why did you leave?"

"Well it should be obvious Naraku! Being cooped up in the castle all day long!" she growled.

"It's all right. I know you were bored."

Taka looked at him. She couldn't believe how understanding he was.

"Come here."

Taka got off her bed and walked over to him. When she was close enough he embraced her. She gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Naraku inserted a jewel shard on the right side of her back. Her eyes turned blank.Her claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. Naraku released her. She stared blankly at him.

"Today... we shall attack Inuyasha," he said to her.

"Hai Naraku," said Taka emotionlessly.

Naraku smirked.

* * *

My story is really beginning to suck (my opinion yours can be different). Well anywho please R&R. 


	11. Naraku's plot in Action

Hey... yeah... ano... sorry about the last chappie it was supposed to be The New Moon Rises hehe and Inuyasha was human. Also i thought the new moon and the full moon were the same... My Bad! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 11: Naraku's Plot in Action

Naraku took Taka's hand.

"Come Taka," he commanded his new minion softly.

Taka did as commanded though she didn't want to but the shard forced her to obey.

"No," she whispered soft enough that Naraku wouldn't hear.

Now he had her under his control. No matter what she did she couldn't get rid of the control. Naraku could tell her what to say though she could also say what she wanted to when she wanted to. Naraku and Taka ran through the forest. They soon got to where Naraku wanted them to go. Inuyasha was sitting on a rock, in a clearing, alone. Naraku jumped into a tree causing a rustle of leaves. Inuyasha turned to them and sniffed.

"Naraku," he growled.

"Inuyasha... do you miss Taka?" asked Naraku from the tree.

Taka stood under the tree hidden from Inuyasha.

"Where the hell is she Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped from the rock and looked around for Naraku.

"She's fine," said Naraku, his voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, "But one question Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah? What is that?"

"Would you kill the one you love?"

"What!"

"I will not repeat myself Inuyasha."

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"Well then be prepared to die by the sword of the one you love!"

Taka heard these words and knew what they meant. A tear ran from her blank eye. But then she heard Naraku's voice in her head.

'Taka, kill Inuyasha,' it told her.

'No!' she answered the voice.

'Remember he was the one who broke your heart.'

Taka's rage went against her and she ran out from behind the tree and charged towards Inuyasha, sword at hand.

"Taka!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

He dodged the attack but she turned and attacked again quickly. He also dodged that. He heard Naraku's laugh from around him. He growled and took out the. He didn't plan to hurt Taka he was just going to stop her attacks. She came at him again but this time their swords met and they faced each other.

"Taka stop!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

She growled at him and forced another blow, throwing him back. Inuyasha quickly recovered and waited for another attack. Taka just stood there. She had her eyes closed and Inuyasha could see a black aura forming around her sword. Taka opened her eyes and attacked again. Inuyasha could feel her sword was stronger.

"Taka! Kagome was lying! We are not getting married!"

Taka's eyes widened and she pulled back and her eyes cleared.

"Taka... do you need help killing him?" A jewel shard flew from where they heard Naraku's voice.

The jewel shard went into Taka's back where the first one was. Taka growled and put her head in her hands. Inuyasha noticed her claws grow even more. She snarled and lifted her head. Her fangs were longer and her eyes were all a dark violet color except for her pupils, which were a blood red color. She picked up her sword and put it away. She snarled again and ran at Inuyasha. She got his left arm. Inuyasha staggered back.

"Sorry about this Taka," he held out the "But I'm sure your strong enough to take it... Wind Scar!"

Taka quickly took out her sword and used the black aura to create a barrier. She blasted back into the forest. Naraku laughed.

"Inuyasha do you want to fight me now?"

Taka recovered and hid from Inuyasha's sight.

"Of course I do! Be a man and fight me!"

"I'm behind you."

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga away. He turned quickly.

"Iron reaver!" he exclaimed as he turned and struck.

He gasped when he hit his target. It wasn't Naraku. There stood Taka. Inuyasha's attack got her right shoulder knocking out the shards she turned back to normal. She collapsed onto Inuyasha.

"T..Taka," gasped Inuyasha.

He removed his hand.

"Inuyasha... Gomen," she went unconscious.

Inuyasha felt her blood run onto his kimono. He lifted he off him. She was losing blood fast. He laid her on the ground. He took a piece off cloth Kagome had given him and bandaged Taka the best he could. He looked up to see Naraku take his shards.

"She will not remember any of this," he said as he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha picked up Taka and held her bridal style and ran back in the direction of Keade's village. He had to stop near a village, where he stole another cloth to replace the bloody one on Taka's shoulder. He then poured some water into her mouth. Most of it trickled out of her mouth but she swallowed some. Inuyasha picked up Taka again and kept running. He ran all day and stopped once in awile for breaks,until he seen the sacred tree. He stopped and caught his breathe. But after he finished he ran until the village came into view.

* * *

Holy! This is like one of the best chappies i wrote so far :o damn im good hehe plz R&R and the next chappie should b online tomorrow night. Ja ne! 


	12. The Inu Kage Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12: The Inu Kage Hanyou

* * *

Inuyasha got to the village and went to Keade. But it was only Miroku and Sango in her hut. 

"What happened to her?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Naraku," growled Inuyasha, "... and me," he put his head down.

Miroku looked at Taka's wounds.

"She's lucky she's hanyou or she would've died hours ago," he said calmly, "But she needs blood and fast."

"But Miroku. There is no way we can give her any blood her wounds have healed over and even if they weren't covered over how would we get the blood into her blood stream?" asked Sango.

"I have a way," whispered Kagome from the doorway.

Everyone turned.

"How Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Iie!" growled Inuyasha, "Your not going to touch her. You'll probably try kill her out of your patheticjealousy."

"I won't Inuyasha!" she walked towards Taka.

Inuyasha growled and moved in front of her.

"I'm only trying to help Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha! If she doesn't get the blood she will die. Let Kagome help," said Miroku.

Inuyasha growled again but moved. Kagome looked in her first aid kit and found a needle (A/N you no the kind they take blood out of your arm with... and the kind i hate -.-'). Inuyasha turned to see the needle.

"See! She is trying to kill her!"

"Inuyasha! This will help! All I need if someone's blood to give to her," exclaimed Kagome.

"Who's blood Kagome?" asked Sango nervously, while eyeing the needle.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Take mine," said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Roll up your sleeve."

"Huh?" he didn't really understand.

"Just do it!"

Inuyasha did as told and Kagome used the needle to take his blood. Inuyasha didn't feel a thing. She then put the blood in a separate container.

"She will need more Kagome," said Miroku as he looked at the small amount of blood in the container.

Kagome took two more needles full and put them in the same container. She then took a different needle and injected all the blood into Taka's arm. Taka winced but kept sleeping.

"Now all we can do is let her rest," said Kagome quietly.

Everyone left the hut. But Inuyasha looked back for a mere second and then he followed.

xXx The next morning xXx

Taka awoke and sat up abruptly. Because of Inuyasha's blood she now had black dog ears. Her eyes were still violet, her claws were longer but they were still black, and her fangs were now dog fangs.

"Who am I?" she asked herself quietly.

"Taka?"

Taka looked at the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked as Inuyasha walked in, "Stay away from me!" she moved against the wall as he got closer.

"Taka? What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Is that who I am? Taka?"

Inuyasha stopped.

'So this is what Naraku meant. But I didn't think it would erase her whole memory,' he thought sadly.

"Tell me who I am!" Taka demanded.

"Taka..." he walked closer.

Taka growled at him.

"Tell me from where you are!"

He kept walking.

"Don't come any closer!"

He held out a hand to her. She slapped it.

"Don't touch me!" she stood and ran to the door.

"Taka wait!" called Inuyasha as she took off out the door.

* * *

Cliffee! Cliffee! Cliffee! (At least i think that's how it's spelt hehe). Hope you liked the chappie. And I don't know much about medical stuff! So i jus put whatever i thought they would do! Please R&R . 


	13. Memories Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 13: Memories Hurt

Taka sat near the edge of a cliff.

'Who am I? Why am I here? Taka? Is that my name? Who was that boy?' Taka asked herself these same questions over and over.

Her ears twitched when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly to see Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" she asked as she turned around again.

Inuyasha came and sat beside her.

"Daijbou?" he asked.

"What do you mean daijbou!" she asked angrily, "I don't know who I am, I don't know anything about myself! Why would you ask such a stupid question!" she sobbed angrily.

"Nakanaide Taka," he said softly.

She looked up at him.

"Who are you? Onegai... tell me who I am."

Inuyasha stared at her for a second.

"My name is Inuyasha... do you not remember anything at all?"

Taka shook her head and looked up at the sky. She watched as a raven flew by. Then a name came into her mind.

"K...K... Kalis?" she whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha.

"I said Kalis. I seen that raven and that name came to me... although I don't know who that is."

"Do you remember any other names?"

She shook her head, "Only yours because you just told me."

Inuyasha laughed slightly. Taka smiled a bit. They both turned when they heard another set of footsteps. It was Kagome.

"Taka... Taka gomen," whispered Kagome.

"Who are you?" asked Taka.

Kagome looked over at Taka questionably. Then she looked at Inuyasha.

"She lost her memory... she forgot everything."

"Oh. Isn't there anyway to get her memory back?"

"Most likely only Naraku can bring them back," growled Inuyasha.

"Who's Naraku?" asked Taka.

"Never mind Taka. It's alright," said Inuyasha.

Taka nodded.

"Come on guys. They are waiting for us back at the village," said Kagome as she began walking through the forest back to the village.

Taka and Inuyasha followed close behind. When they got to the village they went back to Keade's hut. Right away Miroku and Sango stood.

"Taka! Your okay," said Sango with a smile.

Taka backed away and growled.

"Taka?" asked Miroku.

"She's lost her memory," said Kagome.

Sango gasped knowing exactly what she was talking about. She knew that Taka was like Kohaku. Knowing right away she had forgotten everything. Miroku caught on to what they meant and he then had a serious look on his face.

"Who are all of you?" she asked threateningly.

Shippo stood.

"I'm Shippo... Shi-ppo," he said also adding the pronunciation.

"I'm Sango... do you remember anything at all Taka?" asked Sango.

Taka shook her head.

"I'm Miroku remember?" said Miroku.

Taka shook her head again. She was getting frustrated.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything Taka?" asked Shippo.

"I don't remember anything is that to hard for you all to understand!" she asked angrily.

Everyone winced at her ferocity. She then turned and left again. Inuyasha was about to follow when he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be Inuyasha... she might just need some time to herself."

"Hai," Inuyasha sat with the others and had some (A/N dum dum dum!) ramen.

xXx Taka xXx

'The nerve of them! Trying to rush me into remembering!' she looked up at the sky from where she was sitting in a tree, "Naraku... whoever you are... onegai come and give me my memories," she said out loud.

Her ear twitched when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

She heard a sinister laugh.

"Taka... I heard what you said. You want your memories back."

"Who are you!"

"I am Naraku and I can give you your memories... if you kill Inuyasha."

Taka gasped.

"He is part of my memories so I have to say no," she crossed her arms and turned away.

She heard him laugh again.

"I'll just give you back your memories then," she felt a hand touch her head and the memories were returned.

She remembered her father's death, followed by Kalis's, then she remembered Kagome's lie, after that she remembered being saved by Naraku, killing off that village, and the last thing she remembered was Inuyasha using the Iron Reaver on her. Naraku had only given her the bad memories (A/N except where she is saved by him). She growled.

"That's right Taka... they are the enemy... they tried to kill you... so you have to repay them... by killing them."

Taka's eyes turned the dark violet color with the red pupil again. But this time she was controlling it. Not Naraku. She snarled as she got black lines on her cheeks. Her fangs grew longer, along with her claws. She was her youkai form again. But this time... she had full control... she knew what she was doing. She jumped from the tree and walked back to the village. Destroying any creature that went in her path. She was going to kill Inuyasha... she was going to kill Kagome... she was going to kill Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, and she was going to kill anyone who got in her way. And with Inuyasha's power she couldn't be stopped by the gang. They wouldn't stand a chance. Unless she got the better memories back they would all die.

* * *

Hory shnap this is deadly and to think im so freakin tired lol. The beginning kinda sucks but everything else is hard core man! Whoot whoot! Well anywho plz R&R. 


	14. Bringing Back Better Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14: Bringing Back Better Memories

Taka stalked into the village where Shippo seen her first. She had her head down so they couldn't see her face. Shippo ran up to her.

"Konnichi-wa Taka-chan," he said with a smile.

Taka looked at him and snarled. She slashed at him with her claws. Shippo barely dodged the attack.

"Taka! What are you doing!" he asked anxiously.

She snarled again and went after him. Shippo fled as fast as he could go. By then the villagers had seen her and went after her with their bow and arrows. She dodged every arrow shot at her and killed one of the shooters. She looked around. Everyone had hid from her. But then she caught a glimpse of black hair. She ran towards it.

"Hiraikotsu!" exclaimed Sango as she threw her weapon.

Taka turned and as she did she got hit. It threw her against an empty hut instantly destroying it. Taka stood again. But this time she was holding the Hirakotsu. Sango stepped back. Taka snarled and threw the weapon back at Sango. Sango fell back as her weapon hit her. She tried to stand again but failed in pain. She looked up when a shadow fell over her.

"Taijia... prepare to die," growled Taka as she raised a clawed hand.

Sango closed her eyes. But then she heard Kirara snarl. She opened her eyes to see Kirara pounce on Taka. Taka growled at the angry feline as Kirara pounced. Taka drew her sword just as Kirara pounced again and she sliced Kirara's side.

"Kirara!" cried Sango as Kirara changed back to her smaller form and stumbled back towards Sango.

Then Miroku came in front of the two.

"Kazana!" he yelled as he released his Kazana.

Taka braced herself as she felt the wind dragging her in. She stabbed her sword into the ground and held on tightly.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha was running back to the village from the tree he sat in. He had heard the villagers panicking and wondered what was up. He entered the village to see Taka holding onto her sword for dear life as Miroku used the Kazana.

"Miroku!" he yelled as he ran in between the two.

Miroku instantly recovered the Kazana.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he walked over to Taka.

"Inuyasha stop! Stay away from her something's wrong!" yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha stopped as Taka recovered.

"You shouldn't have stopped the houshi Inuyasha," she growled as she stood.

"What's wrong Taka?"

Taka didn't answer but instead she attacked again. Inuyasha dodged.

"Taka!" he yelled as he held her shoulders, "What happened."

Taka smirked.

"I got my memories back Inuyasha... and they told me nothing but bad things about you," she sliced at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha moved his head out of the way.

"Naraku gave you your memories back didn't he!" he growled.

Taka responded by attacking again.

"He didn't give you all of them did he?"

Taka kept attacking without hesitation.

"Fine Taka. If you don't want to remember the right things. Then why don't you just kill me!" he stood unmoving as Taka attacked again.

Taka got the middle of his stomach with her claws.

"See... Taka... If I were evil I would've defended myself."

Taka struck again this time she got his arm. Inuyasha held his ground. Taka growled. Inuyasha looked at her with soft eyes. She gasped and pulled her hands out of him. He then put his arms around her. Taka tried to get away but he held a firm grip.

"See Taka. I would never attack you right now. I may have in the past but the was only to try get the jewel shards out of you," he said as he held her.

Taka then remembered. She remembered that everyone there was good and that Naraku took control of her making her attack Inuyasha. She remembered that Inuyasha had saved her. She remembered all her other memories that were good. Her eyes changed back to their normal color and everything else changed back also.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she hugged him back.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Glad your back Taka."

Miroku stood there shocked that he had almost killed Taka. He fell to his knees. Sango had been bandaging up Kirara. She looked up after she finished and walked towards Miroku.

"Daijbou Miroku?" she asked as she kneeled next to him.

Miroku threw his arms around her.

"Miroku?" she asked with a blush.

Miroku then groped her. Sango blushed furiously, pushed him off and slapped him.

"What was that for!"

"I needed some comfort so I looked to you for it."

"Well that doesn't make ME feel comfortable," she growled as she turned away.

Shippo ran up to Miroku.

"Baka!" he said.

Miroku laughed.

Kagome came out of the forest (A/N and she came from doing!... i unno). The first thing she seen was Inuyasha and Taka.

"Inuyasha...?" said Kagome softly.

Inuyasha turned to her.

"Kagome..."

Kagome laughed softly.

"It's all right Inuyasha... I'll be happy as long as you're happy."

Inuyasha smiled at her.

Kagome grinned, "Besides, now I can actually go on a date with Hojo without you getting jealous."

Inuyasha laughed and Taka looked at her funny.

"Mew," they all looked at Kirara and laughed.

O boo this chappie is shit..akie nushrooms! Except the beginning. Well anywho plz R&R.


	15. Damn Koga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 15: Damn Koga

Taka awoke in the tree she slept in the night before. She yawned. She tired to put her hair behind her ear, but she had forgotten that she had the dog ears. She sighed.

"I'll never get the hang of these things," she said to herself.

She jumped from the tree and went into the village. She was about to walk into the hut. But Kagome walked out before her.

"Ohayo Taka," she said with a smile, "Want to come for a walk with me?"

"Okay, I got nothing better to do anyway," she turned towards the forest with Kagome.

They walked through the forest in silence.

"So..." said Taka.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," said Taka with a laugh.

Kagome laughed. Just then Kagura landed in front of them.

"Taka... are you not returning?" she asked.

"Iie! Why would I return when Naraku tried to trick me into killing Inuyasha?"

"Naraku said that if you joined again he would let you live and just kill the miko," Kagura pointed to Kagome.

Kagome backed away.

"Hmph. Naraku wouldn't be able to harm a thing... he just sends you to do his dirty work," said Taka.

' Kill them Kagura!' Kagura heard Naraku's voice in her head.

"Fine if you will not come then you will die as well!" she thrust her fan down, "Dance of the Dragons!"

The twisters went towards Taka and Kagome. Kagome gasped. Taka took out her sword and made the black energy barrier again. But once again she flew back along with Kagome. She stood again. Her ears twitched when she heard the screeches of angry youkai. Taka and Kagome looked up to see Naraku's youkai coming their way.

'You may leave Kagura,' commanded Naraku's voice.

Kagura nodded and flew off. Taka growled at the youkai. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at them. Taka made the black energy swirl around her sword again and slashed her it, sending the energy at the youkai. They had only got a few of the demons and the others kept coming. Taka grasped Kagome's arm.

"Come on!" she urged.

Taka dragged Kagome a bit away and turned and attacked again. Kagome shot the last of her arrows.

"I'm out of arrows Taka!" she called.

Taka turned to her.

"Run then! I'll catch up with you!" she then continued attacking the youkai.

Kagome turned and ran. While running she tripped on a branch. She fell and groaned in pain. She turned over to see some of Naraku's youkai heading her way. She shrieked slightly as the youkai got closer. She tried to stand but her ankle hurt and she couldn't. She closed her eyes.

"Kagome!"

She opened her eyes to see Koga killing the youkai. When he was through he growled.

"Never touch my mate!" he said to the dead youkai.

Kagome sweat-dropped. Koga turned.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine Koga. I just hurt my ankle," she said as she tried to stand but fell.

Koga caught her.

"Lousy zasshu," he growled, "leaving poor you to die out here."

"Actually Koga... me and Taka were just taking a walk," she said.

Koga didn't hear her. He was looking towards the forest. He growled and ran into the forest. Kagome fell.

"Ow!" she said quietly.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kagome heard Taka's voice.

"Don't try trick me hanyou! I know you're working for Naraku! His stench is all over you," growled Koga as he attacked Taka.

Taka jumped backwards out of the way. He kept attacking, driving her back. They burst out of the forest. They were near a cliff and Koga drove Taka that way. Taka then stood at the edge of the cliff. She knew she could do something, but she looked at Kagome. Her look said 'Who the hell is he?'

"Koga! Stop!" yelled Kagome.

But Koga didn't listen and he punched Taka one last time and she fell off the edge.

"Taka!" exclaimed Kagome.

Koga smirked and turned back to Kagome.

"There you are Kagome... I saved you again,"

Kagome was about to say something until she seen Taka's hand hanging onto the edge of the cliff. Taka pulled herself up. She didn't look to happy.

"Hai, Arigatou Koga," said Kagome with a smile.

Koga smirked. Taka lifted herself onto the edge again. She crouched and jumped over Koga in between him and Kagome. Before Koga could say anything Taka kicked his face making him fall off the edge. Taka grinned and looked over the edge. Koga hadn't caught onto the wall like she had. He was in the water below them. He was yelling at Taka. Taka turned to Kagome. Kagome looked shocked.

"Nani? He pushed me off first," said Taka with a grin.

* * *

Ha ha this chappies quite funny XD. Please R&R. 


	16. Rin's Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 16: Rin's Rescue

Taka and Kagome walked back through the forest towards the village. Taka turned her head.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Nani?" asked Kagome.

"I thought I heard a scream," Taka moved her ears to listen.

Kagome listened also. They both heard a faint scream.

"Rin!" exclaimed Kagome.

"You know who that is?"

"Hai, she's a little girl who stays with Sesshomaru."

Taka twitched her ear.

"Well if she has anything to do with that pathetic youkai I'll have nothing to do with her."

Taka turned to leave.

"You're just like Inuyasha Taka!" exclaimed Kagome.

Taka turned.

"Nani?"

"You don't want anything to do with Sesshomaru."

"Well he tried to kill me... twice!"

"Well can't you help an innocent girl!"

Taka sighed.

"Fine!" she growled.

Taka took off in Rin's direction, leaving Kagome alone to run.

'The sooner this is over the sooner i can leave back to the village,' she thought with a growl.

She came to a clearing where she seen a large white snake youkai about to eat a young girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried the girl.

'That's her,' thought Taka.

She ran in the snakes direction. She snarled and struck her claws right through the snake. It died with a deadly hiss. Taka just dodged a bite from it before it died. She landed in front of Rin.

"Who are you?" she asked with fright in her voice.

Taka raised an eyebrow at her and walked away. Rin stood and followed Taka. Taka was aware of her but she let her follow. Half way back to where Kagome was she turned to Rin.

"So where's your so called lord!" she growled.

Rin winced.

"He left for a while and left me and Jaken but I wandered off and got attacked," she said softly.

"Some protector you have," Taka turned away and began to walk again.

"Rin!"

Taka looked up to see Sesshomaru coming to attack again. Taka dodged.

"Hey I just saved your shrimp!" exclaimed Taka angrily.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Is this true Rin?" he asked.

Rin nodded.

"Lets go Rin," he turned to walk away.

"Oh my gods! Not even a thank you or anything. I could've let her die you know," Taka turned stubbornly.

Sesshomaru turned and jumped at Taka. He grasped the front of her kimono and lifted her off the kimono. Taka growled.

"Sesshomaru-sama iie!" screamed Rin.

Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Put her down Sesshomaru!" Kagome came panting out of the forest, "He just saved Rin."

Sesshomaru dropped Taka and began to walk away again followed by Rin. Taka rubbed her neck. She growled and raised her hand.

"Taka! Iie!"

Inuyasha came out of the forest.

Taka put her hand down and watched Sesshomaru leave.

"Asshole," she mumbled under her breathe.

"What happened Taka?" asked Inuyasha.

"I saved that little twerp for Sesshomaru and he pays me back by trying to kill me again!" she growled.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Not funny," said Taka with a pout.

Inuyasha snickered.

"You're right Taka let's just go back," Inuyasha began to walk off followed by the two girls.

* * *

If you people ask me i think this chappie is kinda short :S but yea its ok as long as you all like it plz R&R 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 17

Taka and the others walked through the forest. They had just left the village a few hours earlier. Taka perked her ears up.

"Nani?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something," said Taka quietly.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second. But then he shrugged and kept walking. Taka followed after the others.

"Taka..." she heard a whisper from the forest.

She turned. She seen a bit of white from Naraku's robe.

"I'll be right back," she told the others as she left into that part of the forest.

Everyone sat down to wait for her return.

xXx Taka xXx

"What do you want now Naraku?" growled Taka.

"I only came to make you the last offer you'll ever get from me," he said coldly.

"What is that?"

"Join me and we will let you live."

"I already told Kagura. Iie," she turned and was about to leave.

"Fine Taka. I'll just make you..."

Taka kept walking. She then felt a sharp pain in her back. He had inserted a jewel shard. Taka snarled and turned to attack him when he tossed another at her. It went into the same spot as the first. She snarled again.

"Now go kill them Taka," said Naraku.

"I... iie!" she snarled.

"Go!"

Taka turned and ran towards the others. She leapt from the forest and landed near them.

"Inuyasha!" she growled, "Run!"

She ran in for an attack. Kagome took Shippo and ran into the forest followed by Sango and Miroku. Taka was about to follow them but Inuyasha stopped her. Taka bounded back.

'Forward Taka!' she heard Naraku's voice in her head.

She snarled and stepped back.

"Taka!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "What's wrong?"

"Jew... jewel shards!" she snarled.

She continued moving away. She stopped. She clawed where she had felt the jewel shards enter her body and continued clawing.

"Taka stop!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he jumped towards Taka.

Taka jumped back.

"G... get away!" she growled.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder. There was a cliff right behind her. It was at least twenty feet away. Taka turned to see what he was looking at. She grinned and kept stepping back.

"Taka! Iie!" Inuyasha tried to grab her arm.

Taka pulled away and flipped back to the edge. She clawed her back one last time and both jewel shards flew out of her body. She fell to her knees. Kagura came out of the forest and caught the shards. She flew away again without a word. Inuyasha started towards Taka. Taka stood and drew her sword.

"Stay away from me Inuyasha!" she growled.

Inuyasha stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I've caused you enough trouble," she said sadly.

"Taka... iie... you didn't," said Inuyasha softly.

"Hai! I did Inuyasha!" exclaimed Taka angrily.

Inuyasha walked towards her again. Taka put her sword away.

"Sayonara Inuyasha," she said as she spread her arms.

She let herself fall back over the cliff.

"Taka!" cried Inuyasha as he watched helplessly as she fell into the crashing waters beneath.

He fell to his knees and began to sob angrily.

"You never did anything wrong Taka," he sobbed, "It was Naraku! You didn't know!"

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came out of the forest.

"Where's Taka?" asked Kagome.

"She's gone! Gone forever!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground.

Sango gasped.

"You mean she..." her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh my god!" gasped Sango.

Sango began to cry onto Miroku. Miroku put his arms around her. Kagome had also began to cry with Shippo.

"Why would she?" asked Kagome between her sobs.

"She said she caused us to much trouble," whispered Inuyasha.

"She didn't do anything wrong," said Shippo, "Except attacking us and all that."

"That was not her fault Shippo!" exclaimed Inuyasha angrily, "It was Naraku..."

xXx Taka xXx

(A/N Hai... I know she's still alive lol)

Taka drifted under the waters. She blinked. She was running out of breathe. She began to black out and finally she did.

xXx a few hours later xXx

Taka awoke. She was in a hut. She sat up. Sitting by the mat she was on was a female wolf youkai. She had long blonde hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were and emerald green and she wore a white outfit.

"Daijoubu?" she asked.

"Where am I?" asked Taka as she shook her head.

"In my hut... Tsuki found you washed up on shore," replied the youkai.

"Tsuki?"

"She's a inu hanyou like you... oh and by the way my name is Sora," the youkai smiled.

Taka tried to stand. But she fell back onto the bed.

"You are not moving until you are well," said Sora.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me," growled Taka as she stood awkwardly.

She walked towards the door where she was stopped by a hanyou with blue hair and eyes, black and white dog ears and a blue kimono.

"You're not going anywhere," she growled.

Taka growled back but went back to the bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Not really that good but yeah it will have to do. Hope you all liked it. Please R&R. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 18

Taka awoke. When she didn't see Inuyasha or the others she sat up abruptly. She then remembered what had happened and she lay back down.

'Oh yeah, I forgot," she got off the bed and walked towards the door.

Sora walked in just as she was walking out.

"Ohayo," said Sora happily.

"Ohayo..." Taka tried to move to get out.

Sora moved in front of her.

"Where you going?" Sora asked.

"Why do you care!"

"I don't know I thought I might as well come with you since there is nothing else for me to do..."

Taka rolled her eyes and shoved past Sora aware she was following.

"I realized something," said Sora when she caught up to Taka.

"Nani?"

""I'm the strongest out of all three of us because im youkai and you two are only hanyou's," Sora laughed.

Sora didn't hear a laugh back so she looked at Taka. Taka was clenching her fist.

"Wanna bet?"

Taka looked up. Her eyes filled with anger. Sora bit her lip. Taka snarled and jumped at her. Sora jumped back.

"Alright Taka! But don't cry if I win," said Sora.

Sora snarled and transformed into a large wolf. Taka's eyes turned all violet with the red pupils and she transformed again. Both ran at each other. Taka ended up slicing at Sora's back leg. Sora yelped in pain. Taka stood her ground as Sora ran at her again and jumped out of the way while Sora ran past her. Sora continued to attack until she was panting with exhaustion.

'She's getting me exhausted! Must be her strategy,' thought Sora as she turned to Taka again.

Taka smirked at her. Sora stayed where she was now aware of what Taka was doing. Taka pulled out her sword.

'She can't hit me from this far! Why would she try?'

Taka concentrated and the black aura appeared around the sword. Sora snarled. Taka was about to swing her sword.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind her.

Taka swung her sword instantly knowing she missed. She turned to see a girl with blue hair, a blue kimono, ocean blue eyes and black and white dog ears. She was a inu hanyou. It was Tsuki.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Don't you remember me from last night?" Tsuki sweat dropped.

"Hai. You're the one who stopped me from leaving," Taka growled, "And you stopped me from killing her!" Taka pointed towards Sora, who had transformed back.

"I did... dammit!" Tsuki snapped her clawed fingers.

Oh well you're nice!" growled Sora.

"Oh but aren't I?" Tsuki smiled.

Sora growled at Taka who was smirking and had also transformed back to her normal self.

"Well we should get back now..." said Sora.

"Who said I was coming," said Taka.

"No one you can do whatever you want," said Tsuki as she crossed her arms.

"Fine then. Ja ne!" Taka jumped into the trees and took off.

Sora and Tsuki watch her leave.

"Let's hope Rosuto doesn't find her," said Sora.

"Why can't she?"

"I can see those two becoming friends and going on a killing spree... they both act like that," Sora shivered.

"Hey they do eh?"

Sora looked at her and sweat dropped.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha looked out over the trees.

'I hope she's still alive,' he thought as he searched the forest.

He looked for awhile longer until he seen a black object a little further on. It was lying down. He squinted into the sunlight.

"Taka!" he gasped when he seen that the object was actually a girl.

From what he could see the girl had black hair and dog ears like Taka. But she wore a different kimono.

"It must be Taka... she could've just gotten another kimono,' he thought as he jumped from the tree.

"Inuyasha did you see her?" Kagome ran up to him from where her and the others sat.

"I think so," He looked into the direction he saw her, "I'll be right back."

"Inuyasha I'll come with you just in case," Sango stood with the Hirakotsu and Kirara.

Inuyasha nodded and ran off. Sango got on Kirara and both flew after him. Inuyasha got into view of the girl. He smiled.

"Taka!" he called while he ran.

She didn't seem to hear him because she didn't move. Kirara jumped in front of him and snarled at the girl.

"What is it Kirara?" asked Sango.

Kirara snarled again and looked at the girl. Inuyasha moved in front of the two and walked closer. The girl shot her eyes open and stood facing the small group sword in hand. Inuyasha now saw the wolf tail that swished about behind her and her hair was only shoulder length.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Gomen we thought you were someone else," said Sango.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Rosuto Kihaku... I am a wolf-dog youkai."

"Just wondering... but did you see a inu hanyou around here. She has black hair, violet eyes and she's an inu hanyou with black ears," said Inuyasha.

"Never heard of her but if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her," said Rosuto as she put her sword away.

Inuyasha nodded. Rosuto turned and walked away.

"I don't trust her Inuyasha..." said Sango as she watched the wolf-dog leave.

"Neither," said Inuyasha.

xXx Rosuto xXx

Rosuto jumped through the trees and stopped when she seen a flash of black. She stopped.

"Taka?" she said aloud.

Taka turned.

"How do you know my name?" she growled.

"I met former comrades of yours. They are looking for you."

"I have no intention of returning to them. I've caused them enough trouble already," Taka turned away.

"Well hey? Why don't you hang with me for a while?" Rosuto put a hand on her shoulder.

Taka looked at her.

'I might as well,' she thought.

Taka shrugged her shoulders. Rosuto smiled (A/N although it was more like a smirk).

"My name is RosutoKihaku. I am a wolf-dog youkai."

"I'm Taka Tsume. I'm an inu-kage hanyou."

* * *

This chapter wasn't that bad i guess. Also don't ask why Taka ditched so eagerly lmao. Oh and be sure to read my friend InUgAl4EVA story. in my opinion her story is AWESOME! XD. And omg Taka's last name is revealed -.-' i kept forgettin to put it in the other chappies :) 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 19 

xXx Taka and Rosuto xXx

Taka walked with her head down.

"Taka?" Rosuto looked at Taka.

"It's nothing," she whispered.

Rosuto was unsure but she left Taka alone and continued on. All of a sudden they heard a roar from above. Both looked up to see a large black dragon.

"Akito!" gasped Rosuto.

"Who's that?" asked Taka.

"The young lord of the dragon youkai's. His father was weakened long ago by a inu youkai that went by the name Inutaisho. Ever since the fall of their leader the dragons haven't shown their faces outside the mountains... I wonder what he wants," Rosuto looked up again to see Akito circling over head.

Taka gasped. Akito was looking right at her. He roared and flew down towards her. Taka dodged. But his tail wrapped around her and dragged her along behind him.

"Taka!" exclaimed Rosuto.

Rosuto jumped at Akito. Akito slashed her to the ground without fail and continued on.

'At last,' he thought, 'At last my father will be revived using this hanyou's energy he shall be revived. Our plan to use Inutaisho's hanyou son failed because of his finding of the Tetsusaiga. The power of that sword would kill us all.' he looked back at Taka, 'or we could use her to lure Inuyasha to the mountain castle...'

"What the hell do you want!" Taka inturupted Akito's thoughts.

Akito didn't answer. Instead he tightened his grip on her, knocking the wind out of her and stopping her from breathing for the moment. She passed out and fell limp. Akito looked up to see his younger brother Renshin.

'What is he doing?' thought Akito as he flew in his brother's direction.

xXx Renshin xXx

Renshin was a red dragon youkai. He flew above where Inuyasha and the others were.

'I'll prove to Akito that we can use Inuyasha instead of some other hanyou,' he thought as he transformed to his human looking form and landed on a tree. In this form he had long red hair, red eyes and long red claws. Everthing about him was red practically. He watched the group come his way and jumped from the tree.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha growled as Renshin drew his sword.

"I am Renshin second son of the lord of dragons," he replied, "And you are Inuyasha son of the inu youkai, Inutaisho... the one who almost killed my father leaving him weak."

"Didn't my old man do a lot?" said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Enough! Draw your sword hanyou!"

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he bellowed.

The attack flew at the foolish dragon youkai making him blast backwards. Renshin moaned in pain. He wasn't as strong as his older brother. Inuyasha held his blade to his throat.

xXx Akito xXx

Akito seen his brother land and flew over where he landed. He watched Inuyasha use the wind scar. and growled.

'I told Renshin Inuyasha's sword was powerful! He never listens," he threw Taka high in the air and transformed into his human looking form.

He looked exactly like Renshin (Or Renshin looked exactly like him) but he was all black instead of red. He landed near Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha another one!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up and Akito punched him making him fly back. Akito helped Renshin up. He looked up and caught Taka's still unconsious body as it fell. Inuyasha gasped.

"Taka!" everyone gasped.

"I see you all know her," Akito smirked, "We are planning to use her to revive our father."

Inuyasha growled.

"You won't do no such thing!" he exclaimed as he held his Tetsusaiga.

He was about to aim the Wind Scar at Akito.

"Don't you dare Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku, "You'll hit Taka!"

Inuyasha stopped. Akito smirked.

"Wise choice Inuyasha," he said.

Akito and Renshin both transformed into their dragon forms and with Taka once again wrapped in Akito's tail they flew off.

"Iie!" Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath and jumped after them.

Inuyasha jumped high enough and grabbed Taka's arm, which was hanging losely.

"Taka wake up!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Taka opened her eyes slowly.

"Inu... Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Her eyes shot open when she seen Inuyasha holding onto her arm. In turn she grasped his arm. Akito snarled when he seen Inuyasha hanging on and he swished his tail trying to shake the hanyou off. Inuyasha was beginning to slip. Taka tightened her grip. Akito then tightened his grip on Taka. Taka cried out and loesened her grip.

"Don't let go," said Inuyasha.

Before Taka had a chance to tighten her grip again Akito swished his tail again this time succeeding in getting Inuyasha off.

"Inuyasha!" cried Taka.

Inuyasha fell back. The closer he got to the ground the faster he went.

"Taka..." he whispered.

He then hit a tree. Hard. He fell to the bottom of the tree face first and lay on the ground. Kagome and the others ran out of the forest.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome.

"I couldn't get her..." he whispered, "I couldn't save her!" a tear ran from his eye and he clenched his fist.

"Calm down Inuyasha. We'll get her back," said Miroku softly.

"Iie... tomorrow night... the night of the new moon... she'll be human and if we don't get there before then... they'll kill her," he stood.

"Inuyasha you can't go alone," said Sango.

"I'm going to though... you all stay around here... I'll be back," he took off towards the mountain.

No one tried to stop him they stood and watched him leave.

'Save her Inuyasha... like you always save me... save her,' Kagome thought to herself.

xXx Sesshomaru xXx

Sesshomaru looked up to the sound of wings beating. He seen Akito and Renshin.

'Akito... Renshin... decided to show your faces again?... Good now I can do what father never did,' he thought, 'kill you and your father.'

"Sesshomaru- sama what is it?" asked Jaken.

"Watch Rin. I have some unfinished business to settle with them," Sesshomaru took off running following Akito and Renshin.

* * *

well this chappie wasnt that bad. o and gomen for the long wait. my comp is on the fritz. im luckyi even got on ff today. lol anyway ja ne 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 20

Akito and Renshin flew until they got to a large castle hidden in the mountains. Akito roared and the gates opened for them. Taka was asleep on Akito's back. He had put her there lightly when she fell asleep. He landed and transformed now holding Taka bridal style. Renshin also transformed.

"Young lords, your father wishes to see you," said a soldier.

The brothers nodded and walked towards the room where their father rested. Renshin opened the large doors for his nii-san. Akito walked in. Their father, Hatori, was a long snake like dragon youkai. He still had front and hind legs, and he was silver, meaning if he turned into his human looking form he'd be all silver

"Akito..." he growled.

"Hai father?"

"Did you get the inu youkai's hanyou son?"

"Iie..." Akito was about to continue when his father lost it.

"Nani! I want the hanyous energy to revive me! I told you to retrieve the hanyou!" his father's head moved right in front of Akito, "Do you not care for your own father?"

"Father... we wouldn't have been able to get the hanyou... his sword is powerful... the fang of his father. Instead we found her," he showed his father Taka, "she is as powerful as Inuyasha... I hear she has some of his blood."

Hatori sniffed Taka.

'You are right Akito. I scent Inuyasha's blood. She will have to do," he stood weakly, "get the sage."

Renshin nodded and walked out. Akito chained Taka's wrist's and ankles and lay her down. After a while Renshin returned with a old dragon youkai who was in his human looking form. He put a hand on Taka's forehead. Taka didn't awaken.

"I'll begin on your command Hatori- sama," said the elder.

"Now! Do it now! I want my strength!" snarled Hatori.

The elder nodded and chanted. Taka's eyes shot open. She cried out. Her energy was leaving her body.

'What's happening?' she thought, 'my energy!'

Hatori stood this time he was able to. He smirked. Taka struggled from the chains. She was getting weaker by the minute. Finally after about an hour of this Taka fell limp. Her energy was gone. She had barely enough energy to breathe. But she was. Very slowly.

"That's all of it... do you feel like your normal self my lord?" asked the elder.

He turned to see Hatori in his human like form. He was smirking.

"That was more then enough," he clenched his fist.

He looked in his mid thirties. He walked over to Taka. He lifted her chin with his hand.

"You've been a lot of help to me," he said with a grin.

Taka growled and failed to move her head (A/N she was that weak). Hatori released her head.

"When does she turn human?"

"I believe tomorrow night, the new moon," said Akito.

"Good then... we'll kill her then. Lock her up until then," he turned and walked out.

Akito called two guards to take Taka away and also left. Renshin walked after his brother with the sage.

The guards dragged Taka towards a jail cell. Taka opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"What was that!" growled one of the guards.

When Taka wouldn't answer he kicked her in the stomach. She cried out. The guards threw her in the cell and locked the door.

"Pathetic hanyou!"

Taka rolled over with whatever strength she had so she was on her back. After a while she drifted to sleep.

xXx Next Morning xXx

Taka awoke. Her energy was back. She stood. She grabbed the bars and bent them open.

"They call me pathetic," she growled as she stepped out of the cell.

She ran down the halls.

"So many hallways and doors... they must've built the castle right in the mountain," she said to herself as she ran.

She ran down one more hall until she heard someone coming.

'Kuso!' she thought.

She looked around for the nearest door and opened it. She closed it behind her and whoever was coming past by. She sighed and turned. Akito lay on his bed. She was in his room! She held her breath. After a minute she figured he was asleep. She sighed again and walked up to him. He looked peaceful when he slept. She thought he looked... cute. But then his eyes shot open and he grabbed her arm.

"How the hell did you get out!" he growled.

Taka pulled away.

"Those bars were pathetic and my power is back," she growled back.

Akito drew his sword and jumped at her. Taka drew hers and threw him back with it. Akito jumped at her again. This time Taka used the black energy in her sword and he flew back again. His kimono looked like it had been burnt. Taka made a run for it but Akito grabbed her arm and dragged her back. Taka snarled and slashed at him with her sword. It missed and Akito threw her sword out of the way. He grabbed her other arm and held her by both. Taka struggled again. Akito growled and released her arms and grabbed her throat. Taka gasped for breath.

'Not again,' she thought.

She passed out again. Akito lay her on his bed and walked out of the room.

'She won't wake up for awhile now,' he thought as he walked down the hall.

xXx night xXx

Taka awoke as a human.

'Kuso!' she cursed.

She picked up her sword and walked to the door where she was met by Akito. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the 'great hall'. He pushed open the door and all the dragons sat in the room. They were all in their dragon forms. All were there except Renshin.

'Where is he!' thought Akito.

He threw Taka into the center of the hall. She cried out.

"Can we kill her now my lord?" snarled one.

Hatori smirked.

"Hai."

One dragon flew at Taka. She barely dodged. Another flew at her. They were taking turns attacking her. She managed to dodge every attack but finally she got hit. She cried out and fell. Another got her and she skidded across the floor. They continued getting her.

'Inuyasha!' she screamed in her head as another threw her against the wall.

She fell limp onto the floor. The dragons all laughed. She looked up at them. She coughed up some blood.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha was also human and he ran in the castle.

"Taka!" he called.

He then heard a lot of commotion coming from a pair of large doors. He opened them to see Taka being thrown into the air. She landed in the center of the room. She tried to go on her hands and knees but fell back onto her face. She opened her eyes. They were blank.

"Iie!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

He ran into the middle of the place and lifted Taka's body. Taka looked at him and smiled.

"Inu... yasha," her head then went limp on his lap.

"Taka!" sobbed Inuyasha.

Hatori snarled.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up.

"Perfect," Hatori smirked, "Now i can kill you to."

He flew at the two hanyou's.

"Father stop!" Renshin's voice rang out in the hall.

All the dragons looked to the door to see Renshin looking frightened.

"Renshin!" snarled Hatori, "I will not stop! I am going to kill Inuyasha!"

"Father... Please... Stop," he whispered.

Hatori snarled and was about to continue on when a quick movement sliced his younger son's head off. Sesshomaru stood where Renshin once stood.

"He said please," he said in his usual cold way.

"Renshin!" cried Hatori, "You killed my son! You shall pay."

Hatori charged at Sesshomaru.

"Go Inuyasha! Now!" Sesshomaru transformed to his dog form and met Hatori's attack with his own.

Inuyasha picked up Taka and ran out the door. Once outside he checked Taka's wounds. Nothing bad she would be better by the next day. He picked her up again and ran to a small cave just as it started to rain. He lay Taka down and sat next to her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

xXx Sesshomaru xXx

Sesshomaru stood in a mess of dead dragons. He transformed back.

"There's one missing," he said aloud.

Just then Akito came out of the shadow's with his sword drawn. Their swords clashed.

"You killed my father!" he swung at Sesshomaru, "You killed my brother!" he swung again.

"And now I'm going to kill you," said Sesshomaru as he put his sword away.

Akito ran at him again. But this time Sesshomaru stabbed him with his poison claw. Akito gasped and went limp. Sesshomaru pulled out his claws and walked away.

* * *

Since I haven't written in a while i decided to write 2 chappies in one day lol well ja ne and i thank u all my reviewers! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 21

Taka awoke as her hanyou form. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cave. Inuyasha walked in.

"Finally you're awake," he said with a smile.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"About two days. I wanted to wait for you to wake up before we started heading back," he looked out at the mountains.

Taka stood. It was like she was never injured, thanks to her youkai blood. She stretched.

"Those dragon's were asshole's" she growled.

Inuyasha laughed. All of a sudden they heard a howl from not far away. Taka seen Rosuto in her wolf-dog form bounding their way. She jumped in the cave and transformed back.

"Finally I found you!" she growled to Taka, "Where the hell are those dragons?"

Inuyasha and Taka shrugged.

"I think Sesshomaru took care of them," said Inuyasha.

"I see," said Rosuto.

"Think we should get back to the others Taka?" asked Inuyasha.

"Taka?" they heard a snarling voice from outside.

All of a sudden a huge shadow creature walked into the cave.

"Haru," growled Taka.

"You know him?" asked Rosuto.

"He's the brother of Kazuma, new leader of the kage youkai tribe... the one who hates me," growled Taka.

"My brother sent me to kill you... so you don't embarrass HIS tribe again," Haru snarled.

"This is a kage youkai's true form," said Taka, "A creature of the shadows..."

Haru didn't look like any animal in particular. He was standing on his hind legs. He was huge. He was all black and his eyes glowed red.

"This is how Haru chooses to look... a kage youkai can choose any form when they are their true form... they are shadows... able to take almost any form," Taka looked up at Haru, "He's mine to kill!"

Her eyes turned violet with the red pupils, and she completed the transformation using her youkai blood.

"Learned some new tricks Taka?" snarled Haru as he ran at Taka.

Taka jumped out of the way and clawed his back. Haru howled in pain and transformed into a large black snake. He hissed and bite Taka's arm. Taka snarled and stabbed him with her sword. He hissed again and let go. The venom was spreading. Taka knew that. Haru coiled around her and tightened the grip. Taka flexed her hands and sliced at Haru. Haru transformed into his human looking form just as Taka sliced. His arm fell to the ground. Haru snarled and drew his sword. Taka ran at him and he lifted his sword. Taka stabbed him near the heart and moved her head. Haru's sword sliced off a bit off hair and that was it. Taka ripped her sword out and kicked him to the ground. He laughed.

"I'm losing to a hanyou... I don't want to live to be humiliated so why don't you kill me Taka?"

Taka narrowed her eyes. Without giving it second thoughts she sliced off his head. She turned back to Inuyasha and Rosuto. Rosuto stood gaping at Taka. Inuyasha just had wide eyes.

"I'm going to go kill Kazuma," she said.

"Nani?" said both Inuyasha and Rosuto.

"He killed your dad Taka. Do you think you'll have a chance?" said Inuyasha.

"When he finds out Haru is dead he'll send more youkai to kill me... I'm going to finish this... or die trying," she looked serious.

"I'm going to!" said Rosuto.

"Same," said Inuyasha.

Taka nodded but she had different ideas for Inuyasha.

"We're kind of close to the tribe... let's stay here another night," she said.

It was already dark and they all lay down and Inuyasha and Rosuto fell asleep. Taka stayed up for awhile.

xXx one hour later xXx

Taka shook Rosuto softly. Rosuto awoke.

"Sssh. Stay quiet I don't want to wake Inuyasha," whispered Taka.

Inuyasha was asleep on the other side of the cave. Taka picked up Haru's sword and walked out. Rosuto followed her.

"Why don't you want him awake?"

"I've already caused enough trouble for him... we'll take care of this," she began to walk the way she remembered the tribe being.

Rosuto followed and both began to run.

"We should be there by morning if we keep running," said Taka.

Rosuto nodded and continued running through the mountains.

* * *

Arigatou to my reviewers. I love you all! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 22

Dawn broke. Rosuto and Taka stood near the top of a mountain and looked down on the kage youkai tribe.

"I'm going in," said Rosuto as she jumped down.

While running down the mountain she transformed into her wolf-dog for. Her and Taka planned for Rosuto to go in and get everyone out of the way so Taka could get to Kazuma. Rosuto plunged into the tribe, destroying a hut. She ran through the village with the warriors raging angrily after her. Taka soon followed. One of the warriors turned to see Taka.

"Taka," he growled, "Haru did not do his job... I shall please my lord Kazuma by killing you!"

He ran at Taka. Taka looked up and swung her sword slicing his head off.

"I forgot how foolish you all are," she grinned.

After awhile she caught up to Rosuto. The village was shrouded in dust from Rosuto's running. Taka sniffed. A familiar scent entered her nose.

"Kazuma..."

She looked to her left and pointed her sword.

"Kazuma! Come out!" she called.

The dust began to settle and a tall black figure stood in the midst of it.

"So... you've returned Taka," growled Kazuma.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha stood in the cave.

"I should've known Taka would leave early," he grinned.

He was about to leave the cave when he seen a flash of pink where Haru's head was. He walked over to the head and kneeled by it. Inside Haru's neck was a fragment of the Shikon no tama. Inuyasha took it out and put it in his kimono.

"Better get going after them," he thought aloud.

He walked outside and caught Taka and Rosuto's scents. He began to follow them in a run making sure he didn't lose them while he ran through the mountains. The image of Taka in priestess clothing ran in his mind again.

'Why does she look so much like Kikyo?' he thought again.

xXx Taka and Rosuto xXx

Taka slashed at Kazuma and failed again. Kazuma laughed.

"How can you think you can beat me If I beat your father already?" he smirked.

Taka growled and put her head down. Kazuma slashed at her when she was down. She cried out and collapsed.

"Taka!" exclaimed Rosuto.

Rosuto could tell she was getting tired. Taka had no rest at all. Kazuma continued to slash at the female hanyou. Rosuto snarled at Kazuma and was about to attack.

"Iie Rosuto!" snarled Taka.

Taka stood again and tried again to get Kazuma. This time she got his arm. He growled and hit her to the ground again. Taka turned her head to face Kazuma.

"Now to finish you off... join your father in hell!" he ran at Taka aiming his sword to her head.

Taka grabbed her sword and held it with both hands in front of her. Kazuma didn't notice and ran into it. It got him directly in the heart. But he didn't fail to get Taka either. His sword sliced the side of her neck. She was breathing hard, getting barely any air at all because of the slice at her throat.

"You will also die Taka... and when you do I'll see you AND your father in hell," Kazuma smirked.

Taka growled and used the last of her energy to used the black aura around her sword to finish off Kazuma. She then, in turn collapsed.

"Taka!" cried Rosuto.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha got to the mountain near the tribe just in time to see Taka get sliced at the throat.

"Taka!" he cried.

He bolted down the mountain towards Taka. He ran through the tribe and stopped when he seen Rosuto trying her best to bandage Taka's throat. He ran over to them. Rosuto looked up. Inuyasha could see Taka was breathing, just barely though.

"Inuyasha?" said Rosuto.

Inuyasha barely heard her. He kneeled beside Taka.

'The fragment!' he thought.

He undid Taka's bandage.

"Inuyasha! What're you doing?" exclaimed Rosuto.

Inuyasha took out the fragment of the Shikon no tama. He embedded it in Taka's wound and the wound healed. Taka opened her eyes.

"Inu... yasha," she then lost consciousness and closed her eyes again.

"Let's go find Kagome and the others and go back to the village," said Inuyasha softly as he moved some of Taka's hair out of her face.

Rosuto nodded and transformed into her true form, allowing Inuyasha and Taka to get on. She then bounded in the way Inuyasha instructed her to go.

xXx Kagome and others xXx

Kirara growled and transformed.

"What is it Kirara?" asked Sango.

Kirara snarled. Rosuto bounded from the forest panting. Kirara continued growling. But then Inuyasha jumped off Rosuto with Taka.

"Taka!" exclaimed Kagome.

Kagome seen the shard in Taka's neck.

"Inuyasha... why does she have a shard?" she asked.

"She got injured and she would've died," said Inuyasha as he looked down at Taka.

"Oh..." said Kagome, 'He sure cares for her a lot...' she thought.

"Lye her down Inuyasha," instructed Miroku.

Inuyasha did as told and Miroku tended to her wounds. Kagome watched.

"Oi, I have to get back to my own time. There's a test i have to do," she said softly.

"Let's head back to the village then," said Sango, "Do you think Taka can travel again?"

"Hai, she's strong and I'm sure she can make the trip," replied Miroku, "Inuyasha get her back onto that big dog."

"Oi! I'm a wolf-dog!" said a transformed Rosuto.

Miroku sweat dropped.

Once again Taka and Inuyasha were on Rosuto with Miroku. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were on Kirara and both the wolf-dog and the neko bounded towards the village.

xXx At the village xXx

Inuyasha lay Taka down on a mat and stood.

"Keade... can you watch these four shards for me? Last time I brought more then one my friends found them," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Sure thing Kagome," said Keade with a smile.

Kagome handed her the four shards and put the last in the small bottle around her neck. No one seemed to notice that Taka's eyes shot open when Kagome mentioned a shard of the shikon no tama.

'This shard did a lot for me... it healed me... think about what power I'll have with four more shards," Taka smirked.

The shard in her neck let off a black aura. But Kagome for some reason didn't notice and since Kagome was the only one who could see the shards no one else noticed either. Everyone, including Inuyasha left the hut. Only Keade sat by the fire watching over Taka. Taka clenched her fist.

"Keade?" she asked.

"Taka! Your awake," said Keade with a smile.

"Kagome left you with four shards right?"

"Hai."

"Well consider them stolen," Taka stood.

"What do you mean Taka?" asked Keade.

Taka turned. Her eyes glowed.

"Taka? Taka?" Keade backed up.

Taka slashed at her with her claws.

* * *

Gomen. It took me awhile to write this chapter becuase i couldn't think about what to write. Ja ne 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 23

Taka tossed the shards in the air and caught them again.

'Pathetic old bat,' she thought.

She smirked and held the four shards, one between each finger.

"I can't believe Kagome would leave these four precious fragments with an old hag," she said with a sigh.

The shard in her neck let off a faint black glow. It was why she was like this. She made a slit in her arm, embedding one shard in the cut. She did the same to the other arm and both legs. She shook her head for a second and when she opened her eyes again they were violets with the red pupil again. She smirked and her fangs grew longer. So long that they poked a bit out of her mouth this time. Her claws also grew abnormally long. She let out an evil kind of laugh.

'Blood!'

The word ran through her mind.

'Blood.'

She was craving it now. She took a whiff of the air. She grinned. A human mother and a toddler. She ran towards the scent. After a few minutes the two humans came into view. The mother turned and screamed. She pulled her child's arm and began to run.

'A chase...? Fun,' thought Taka.

She jumped into a tree and bounded back down and slashed the woman from her right shoulder to her left hip. Taka got her claws almost right through. The woman let out a cry and collapsed. Taka raised her hand and licked off some off the blood. Her ear twitched when she heard the child begin to cry. She looked over at him. She smirked and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt dragging him along behind her as she ran.

xXx Kikyo xXx

Kikyo stood ready with her bow and arrow. She had heard the woman cry out and knew that whatever harmed her was heading Kikyo's way. She held the arrow and narrowed her eyes.

'Now!' she thought as she released it.

The arrow flew. She heard a gasp of surprise. She got another arrow ready and walked into the clearing where she heard the gasp. She sensed four fragments of the Shikon no tama. She kept her arrow ready.

Taka snarled when she heard Kikyo's footsteps. Kikyo stared at her with the other arrow still ready.

"Hmph... you're just a pathetic hanyou," said Kikyo, "Like Inuyasha."

Taka snarled when she said that and ripped out the arrow. She turned to look at Kikyo. Their eyes met. Taka had the image of a younger Kikyo holding out flowers to her. Taka shook her head and her eyes cleared as she looked at Kikyo again.

"Taka!" Kikyo gasped, "Onee-sama? (A/N thats how Keade says big sister in Japanese... if I remember right...)

Taka's eyes turn dark violet again and she ran at Kikyo, her eyes filled with rage. Taka slashed at Kikyo but missed. Kikyo looked at Taka's neck when Taka faced her again. The black glow. Kikyo seen it.

"A tainted fragment of the Shikon no tama!" Kikyo said aloud.

Taka slashed at her again, but this time Kikyo reached her arm out to where Taka's neck was. Her hand went right through taking the shard with it. Taka stopped. Her eyes cleared again. She turned to Kikyo.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Don't you remember me Taka?" asked Kikyo.

Taka shook her head.

Kikyo put her hands together as if she was praying and chanted a few words.

'This will help you remember onee-sama,' she thought.

The spell made Taka pass out. Taka lay on the ground and breathed as though she was only sleeping.

"I'm not as skilled as mother was when it comes to memory spells Taka but this will have to do," Kikyo kneeled beside Taka.

She looked over at the child she seen Taka have. Dead. Kikyo sighed sadly and looked back at Taka.

'Why does the jewel have to do so much damage?' she thought.

She heard a snap of a twig from above her. She looked up. Sesshomaru stood before her.

"I knew i smelt that hanyou's scent," he growled.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" asked Kikyo.

"To kill her," he pointed the tokigen at Taka.

"Nande?"

"She made the mistake of badmouthing this Sesshomaru."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Is that your only reason!"

"Hai. Now move out of my way miko," he raised his sword.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice came from the forest.

He jumped out of the forest running in front of Kikyo and Taka.

"Still after Taka?... Pathetic," Inuyasha smirked, "Why did you save her back in the mountains if you still want to kill her?"

"That was only to repay a debt... she saved Rin so i repaid her," he said emotionlessly.

"So you're going to attack her while she's down? How cowardly."

"Urasai!" growled Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked without looking back at the miko, "I thought if you'd kill a hanyou who ever killed a human," he looked at the dead child through the corner of his eye.

Kikyo didn't answer.

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"Because she's..." Kikyo stopped.

"Hai?"

Kikyo bit her lip.

"Kikyo?..." growled Inuyasha now getting annoyed.

"She's my half-sister!" said Kikyo.

"Nani!" exclaimed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time.

'That's probably why I thought Taka was Kikyo in those miko clothes!' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.

"You're not lying... are you?" he said when he seen her eyes.

"Why do you think I didn't kill you when we first met? She was the reason I grew soft for hanyou's," said Kikyo.

Sesshomaru put his sword away.

'Inuyasha has a strange taste in women," he thought as he walked away, 'I'll just get Taka later when she's awake.'

"Why didn't she live with you when we first met?" asked Inuyasha, "I don't recall ever seeing her."

"Her father took her away from our mother... he did that because mother put a spell on Taka... one that would make her age like a normal human would... it was five years before I died and she was approximately fifteen," Kikyo looked at Taka, "she hasn't changed much at all."

"So she's approximately around seventy-five right now?"

"Hai. My mom was a more powerful miko then I am so she put that spell on Taka and although Taka didn't have the miko powers she still learned archery but she used her shadow powers instead... but I'm guessing her father made her start using a sword."

"How did she forget?"

"Her father forced my mother to put a forgetting spell on her because Taka use to be sort of afraid of her dad because of his ferocity, and my mother said she still loved him to much to purify him."

"Her father died..." said Inuyasha.

"Nani! What about the other kage youkai! Didn't they try kill her!" gasped Kikyo.

"They did... but then they met up with me," Inuyasha smirked.

Kikyo laughed a little.

"What kind of spell did you put on her anyway?"

"A spell that what help her remember."

"Now I can see why I'm... beginning to like her... alot," said Inuyasha as he put his head down a little.

Kikyo looked at him confused.

"Heh... you're almost just like her..."

Kikyo smiled.

"Right now... what she's dreaming of... is the memories she forgot."

"When will she get up?"

"I'm not sure..."

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard the stretch of a bow string. Him and Kikyo looked up to see Kagome.

"Kagome?" gasped Inuyasha, "what're you doing!"

"Liking Taka alot, Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed a bit, "I can stop that," she aimed the arrow at Taka.

* * *

Ok... ok...ok... i don't know what to say about this chapter... it's weird to even me... oh and i have a really weird idea for a later chapter. Lol well Ja ne 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha

Taka went through almost all her memories quickly because most of them were just childhood. She went through when she learned to use a bow and arrow, growing up with Kikyo, and her mom. But the last memory was of her father...

xXx Taka's memory xXx

"Sister Taka," ten year old Kikyo's voice called.

"Huh?" Taka turned to her younger half sister.

Kikyo was running after her. She was quite far. Taka smiled. Taka was wearing priestess clothing and her hair was tied up. She carried a bow on her back while she walked through the forest. Kikyo, as Taka could see, was wearing a red kimono with a red ribbon in her hair.

"Taka?" said a voice from behind her.

Taka turned again. She stared at the man before her.

"Onee-sama," said Kikyo's cheery voice when she caught up, "I finally caught up to you," she seen Taka's face staring, "What's wrong?" she looked at Taka's father and gasped hiding behind Taka, "who's that onee-sama?" she asked.

"Father..." whispered Taka.

xXx a few hours later xXx

"Why does she look like that Aki!" Taka heard her father's voice yelling at her mother, "She should still be an infant not a woman."

Taka held her legs in her arms and rested her head. Kikyo sat beside her. Keade was only five and was napping.

"I did that because I wanted her to age like a normal human girl," said her mother's voice calmly.

"Why does she look so human! Where are her fangs! Her claws!"

"You wouldn't know how hard it was for Taka before I put a spell to take those away."

"Well take your spells off of my daughter! She's coming back to my tribe with me."

"She's not only your daughter Jigoku! She's ours!"

Taka clenched her fist. Jigoku grabbed Aki by the front of her kimono.

"Aki you take those spells off our daughter! She doesn't have any miko powers so you might as well let her come with me," he growled, "My son, Kuragari, went missing and I don't have an heir." Jigoku's eyes began turning red from anger.

"Father! Put my mother down!" Taka stood in the doorway, both anger and fear in her eyes.

"Taka," he said as he let Aki go, "you're coming with me my daughter."

"Iie! I don't want to go with you!"

"Tell her she has to come with me Aki!" demanded Jigoku.

"Taka... go with your father," whispered Aki.

"I don't want to!"

Kikyo peeked in the room.

"Taka... please go with your father."

"Iie! Momma I don't want Taka to go!" Kikyo cried as she hugged Taka's arm, "that mean man can't make her!"

"Kikyo!" gasped Aki.

"Make her forget..." whispered Jigoku.

"Nani!"

"Take all your other spells off our daughter and put a spell on her to make her forget you and her sisters," said Jigoku aloud.

"But Jigoku..." Aki was cut off.

"Do it! She won't leave unless she forgets and I want her to come with me!" he snarled.

Tears came to Aki's eyes.

"Iie," she whispered.

"Aki! Do it!" snarled Jigoku.

Aki let out a sob and took the spells off Taka. Taka grew her fangs and claws back and her eyes looked darker. Kikyo gasped and let go of Taka.

"Onee-sama!" she gasped.

Taka looked at her claws. Then Aki put her hands together and chanted. That was the last thing Taka remembered.

xXx End xXx

Taka awoke but didn't open her eyes right away.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" she heard Inuyasha's voice exclaim.

"Liking Taka alot, Inuyasha? I can stop that," Taka heard the stretch of her bow string.

Taka shot her eyes open and looked up. She hadn't really heard what Kagome said but she knew it had something to do with her. Kagome had her bow aimed right at her. Taka flipped up. Kagome gasped and shot. Taka flipped back the arrow just skimming her hair. The purifying power glowed and melted a bit of the ground.

"Taka!" gasped Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo at the same time.

Kikyo stood and aimed her bow at Kagome when Kagome aimed another arrow at Taka.

"Put the arrow down Kagome," she growled.

"Not until she's dead Kikyo."

"What's going on?" asked Taka.

Kikyo's soul collectors began to circle Kagome. Kagome cried out when they tightened around her.

"Kikyo stop!" yelled Inuyasha.

"This is for you to choose who you truly love, Inuyasha," said Kikyo calmly.

"Nani?"

The soul collectors circled around Taka and tightened around her to. Before the two girls could say anything the soul collectors wrapped around their mouths.

"What are you doing with them!" growled Inuyasha.

"You have to save one," Kikyo sent the soul collectors off with Taka and Kagome, "Which ever one you save will live... I'm dead so I can't compete with them... but the one you don't save... will come with me to hell."

Inuyasha growled. His growl had worry... and anger. He didn't know who he was going to choose.

"Inuyasha help!" cried Kagome.

Taka looked at him. He knew she didn't expect him to pick her.

"Kikyo! Put them down!" Sango's voice rang out and the hiraikotsu flew at Kikyo.

A soul collecter lifted her so the weapon missed. Sango and Miroku ran out of the forest with Shippo and Kirara. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Don't interfere this is Inuyasha's choice!" she exclaimed, "He has to pick whom he loves most!"

"Inuyasha! Get Taka! We'll get Kagome," said Miroku.

Inuyasha stood his ground.

'I don't know who to choose...' he thought, 'who do I love more? I don't know...'

"Inuyasha! Rescue Kagome! I'll go to hell! I don't care!" exclaimed Taka.

Kikyo looked at her sister.

'She's willing to give her life to keep Inuyasha happy... gomen onee-sama... it won't be that easy,' Kikyo swished her hand and the soul collectors began to glow.

"If you don't choose soon, Inuyasha... my soul collectors will take both their souls," she said calmly.

"I can't choose," Inuyahsa whispered as he fell to his knees, "I can't choose!" this time he yelled at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha..." both Miroku and Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome, "Rescue Taka. You've been so... sad before Taka came... and when you seen her you changed and became happier... I want you to stay like that..."

* * *

WeIrD enough eh? Who should he choose? or should someone save one and Inuyasha save the other? Cuz i still need Taka for later chappies lol 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 25

"Just get Taka! We'll get Kagome!" Sango threw the Hirakotsu so it sliced the soul collectors off of Kagome.

Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha looked up. Taka slashed herself out.

"Thanks a lot Kikyo!" she growled.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Being a priestess turn you all bitchy?" Taka smirked, "or were you hoping to get rid of Kagome?"

Taka lifted Inuyasha off the ground by his arm.

"Shesh! Don't take stuff seriously Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"I thought you guys would know I can take care of myself," Taka shrugged and sighed.

She felt all eyes on her. She turned. Inuyasha knocked her over the head.

"Eh?" Taka looked at him, "What was that for!"

"Being cocky," said Inuyasha.

"Oi! Your cocky too!"

"Nani?"

"Well you are!"

Miroku watched the two and smiled.

"Yes Sango they do make a good couple," he said.

"Nani?" both exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything!" Sango cried, "It was Miroku!"

Taka grabbed Miroku by the front of his robe.

"Now Taka," he smiled, "you want me instead of Inuyasha?"

Taka glared at him. But he was knocked out of her hand by the Hirakotsu.

"Baka!" exclaimed Sango.

Kagome laughed.

'I guess I was over reacting earlier,' she thought.

"Taka?" a voice came from the forest.

"Eh?" Taka looked towards where it came.

A young man came out of the forest. Everyone gasped and Taka stared. The young man looked like the male form of Taka without the dog ears.

"Oi! Are you a clone or something!" Taka asked.

Kikyo sat silently.

"He's a demon," she said silently.

"Well duh!" Taka, and Inuyasha said together.

"Just who are you?" Taka asked.

The man laughed.

"If one of us were the clone it wouldn't be me," he said.

"Huh?"

"I'm your nii-san, Taka... my name is Kuragari," the man smiled.

"Another sibling... how many more do I have?" she put a hand behind her head and smiled.

Everyone anime fell, except Kikyo who just sighed.

"No more," said Kuragari with a smile.

"I remember... father saying you went missing... where were you?" asked Taka.

"The last war I remember going to... I got hit by a giant youkai and a rock slide fell on me... I barely survived and I bet father thought I was lost, I did and I dug myself out and walked to a nearby cave, dragging my sword, and there I rested... I went to the tribe and I found out father was dead and you got chased out... I thought you were dead till now," he hugged her.

Taka hesitated but hugged her brother back. He released her and held her shoulders.

"I heard you tried to kill the asshole Kazuma... he's still alive and he's furious, I told him you were probably dead by now though so your fine," Kuragari smiled.

Taka scowled at him. Kuragari playfully punched her forehead.

'Well he's a child like youkai,' thought Kikyo.

"If you don't mind sister... May I come with you and your party?" Kuragari asked.

"Uhh... guess so," said Taka.

"Great let's get going."

Everyone stared at him.

"Well we should..." said Kagome.

Kikyo walked away and disappeared.

Everyone began walking. Kagome sighed and looked at Kuragari. The sun reflected off his hair making him look picture perfect. He looked at her and smiled. Kagome looked away with a blush.

'He's so hot,' she thought while blushing.

"Huh? Kagome what's wrong?" asked Taka.

"Kagome? What a beautiful name," said Kuragari.

Kagome's blush deepened. Taka shrugged.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha nudged her, "stop it you're freaking me out."

Kagome shock her head and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Inuyasha and Taka both shrugged and continued walking. Kuragari looked at her again then continued on with his younger sister.

That night Taka, Kagome, and Sango sat around a fire. The boys were in the shower. Shippo went to go with Kirara to go search for acorns. The boys went to the hot springs. Kagome stood.

"I'll be right back... I got to clear the smoke from my eyes."

She walked off. Taka and Sango watched her leave.

xXx Kagome xXx

Kagome walked through the bushes. She heard a rustling near the hot springs and peeked through the bushes. There stood Kuragari. He wasn't facing her and was... naked! He probably just got out of the spring. Kagome was in a trance as he lifted the bottom part of his suit up and couldn't keep her eyes off oh his perfect body form. His black hair swayed a bit.

'Oh my god! Am I drooling?' Kagome thought as she wiped her lip.

While doing that she hit a branch making it snap. Kuragari's elf like ear twitched. Kagome ducked down ,as Kuragari turned, and began to crawl away until she was sure she could run back. Kuragari's dark violet eyes searched the area. He seen a glimpse of Kagome's hair and couldn't help but smile. He took his top and began to walk back to camp.

Kagome ran into the clearing where camp was and sat down, once again blushing furiously.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Nothing," she said with panic in her voice.

Sango looked at her weird but Kuragari walked out of the forest with his top over his shoulder, leaving him shirtless. He sat down by Taka and closed his eye.

"How was your bath?" asked Taka.

"Good... but I think I had a spy when I was getting dressed," he opened an eye at Kagome and smirked.

Kagome hid her face. Taka snickered and Sango stared at Kagome.

"You're just as bad as Miroku, Kagome," said Sango with a laugh as she hit her friend playfully.

Kagome kept hidden.

'I can't believe I did that!' she thought.


	26. Author's Note: sorry

Author's note: in the last chapter I had quite a few grammar mistakes lol .

First thing i said that the boys were in the shower... that part shouldn't be there.

Second when kuragari was supposed to close his eyes i put cloed his eye lol gomen I'll watch out for those next chappie


	27. The real chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 26

Taka walked in front of the group before she stopped and growled.

"What's the matter sister?" asked Kuragari.

"Not them again," she grumbled.

Just then Sora and Tsuki came out of the forest.

"Ohayo Taka-chan," said Sora happily.

Taka stared at the two.

"Hi," she said.

"It's been awhile..." Sora got cut off.

"Since Sora's got the shit kicked out of her," Tsuki burst out laughing.

Taka laughed also. Sora growled at Tsuki.

"Have you guys heard from Rosuto?" asked Taka when she finished laughing.

"She went back to the continent... that's where she came from," said Tsuki.

"I see," said Taka, "...oh snap..." she said after she took a whiff of air again.

"Nani?" asked Kuragari again.

A gust of wind blew by knocking Taka out of the way. Kuragari caught his sister before she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Koga standing before her.

"Long time no see," he said to her with a smirk.

"Did you just get out of the water?" Taka raised an eyebrow.

Sora stared at Koga.

'Wow...' she thought as she stared at him dreamily.

"Urasai!" Koga growled.

Kuragari stared.

"Do you know this baka?" he asked Taka.

"Hai, he's a weirdo," Taka replied.

"What was that!" Koga exclaimed.

"I said you. Are. Weird! Are you deaf!" exclaimed Taka.

"Iie!" him and Taka were now face to face growling at each other.

Kagome stepped in between them.

"Taka you're just as bad as Inuyasha!" she scolded.

Taka sweat dropped.

"My apologies for being rude Kagome," Koga pushed Taka down and clutched Kagome's hands.

"Ow..." Taka sat on the ground now.

"It's all right Koga... now can you please let go?" Kagome asked.

Koga only tightened his grip.

"I would never let you go if it was my way... and I want to hold you for awhile," Koga said softly.

Inuyasha was about to snap at him when Kuragari beat him to the punch.

"She asked you to let go now do as she says!" he snarled.

Koga looked back.

"Like a kage youkai can stop me from doing what I want to my mate!" he snapped.

"Your mate!" Kuragari snapped, "she doesn't look like she wants anything to do with you never mind be your mate! I bet you and your foolish eyes can't see that!"

Taka was still sitting but her brother's eyes changed. Like he was different. He looked angry and his eyes more narrow and evil like. She edged away slowly to join a cowering Inuyasha behind a bush with Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"I never thought he'd get that mad," said Shippo.

"Neither," said everyone else in chorus.

Koga released Kagome, who went to join the others, and faced Kuragari.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"He is deaf," whispered Taka with a snicker.

Kuragari didn't reply. Instead he ran and attacked Koga. Koga barely dodged, for he wasn't expecting an attack. Kuragari turned back to him eyes flaring. He continued attacking until Koga collapsed from being weak. Kuragari picked him up by the front of his outfit and raised a hand.

"Kuragari stop!" cried Kagome.

Kuragari's eyes cleared and he dropped Koga. He looked back at Kagome. She was standing staring at him in surprise. Kuragari turned and walked into the forest. Taka jumped over the hedge and ran after him.

"Nii-san!" she called, "why did you get so angry?"

"I'm a lot like father..." he said quietly.

"Father had a bad temper?"

"That and another thing..." Kuragari sat on a rock, "my love for humans... father fell in love with Aki and I fell in love with a human woman before... but when protecting her I frightened her."

"I see... so... is that how you feel about Kagome?" Taka nudged him.

"I would've but she's probably afraid of me already..."

"But do you like her? Her looks and all?" Taka smirked.

"Of course... she may look almost exactly like you but there are some differences... like your eyes, hers are brown and friendly and yours are filled with anger, power and other things, and you're taller and your face is more like father's but more like a woman's, and your cocky.." Taka cut him off.

"Oi!" she growled.

But Kuragari continued.

"And you are so different in feelings and moods... your always acting grouchy and moody, while she's always happy and loving," he finished, "and you still look way more like father then your mother... who looked exactly like Kikyo did."

Taka looked at him.

"How come you didn't turn into your shadow form?" she asked, "it would've been easier."

Kuragari looked at her and smiled.

"Silly Taka. Only some of the kage youkai can do that. I'm one of the ones who can't. We're like raven youkai... there was a raven youkai named Kalis before... only few of the ravens were like him. Most of them are warrior style. They wear armor and carry swords and all that... they still have raven appearence's though... beaks... feathers... wings... talons," he looked down at Taka who looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"Done?" she asked.

Kuragari laughed.

"Let's get back," he said.

They walked back to see Sora holding her arms over Koga. Kuragari stopped and stared at Kagome, who seemed interested in what Sora was doing.

"I have a useful power of healing and I can heal any wound no matter how close to death the person is," explained Sora as a glow of light hovered over Koga, "though it may take them awhile to get up... we'll take him back to our cabin until he wakes up."

"Iie!" exclaimed Tsuki, "I don't want another wolf to put up with!"

"Urasai!"

Tsuki hit her over the head.

"Make me!"

Sora growled and pretended to start crying.

"Eh?"

"You're so mean!" cried Sora.

Tsuki sweat dropped.

"Stop your faking and bring the bastard... but I better not hear any noises coming from your room!" Tsuki threatened as she took off running.

Sora picked Koga up and ran after her screaming her head off at a laughing Tsuki.

"Weird enough..." said Inuyasha.

"Hai..." said Kagome, she turned to look at Kuragari, "welcome back," she said with a smile.

Kuragari seemed surprised.

'Why is she not afraid?' he thought to him self, 'when I frightened Yue she never wanted to speak to me again... why does she?'

Kagome continued.

"I was worried you were going to leave," she said.

"Hai.. She doesn't want him to so she can spy on him every time he takes a bath," said Sango with a laugh.

Kagome shot Sango a look while she blushed.

"Gomen Kagome... I couldn't help myself," Sango said between her laughs.

Kuragari smiled.

'Maybe this woman is different from Yue... maybe... she isn't... afraid,' he thought as the group began to walk again, with Sango still laughing while Kagome screamed at her over and over again.

* * *

well I'm not sure about this chapter :S but you can't really blame me if it's kind of bad... it's 10 pm here and I'm really tired, and I'm supposed to be in bed XD so shhhhh.

Ja ne


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 27

xXx Flashback xXx

Kuragari walked towards the village towards where his love, Yue, was waiting for him. He had been gone for days, back to the tribe, and he was returning to claim Yue as his wife. He nearly entered a clearing when he heard Yue's voice.

"I told you Ichiro," he heard her soft voice say, "I love Kuragari not you."

"But Yue, Kuragari's a youkai... a breed of the most feared youkai at that," a young man known as Ichiro said.

Ichiro had black hair and hazel eyes. All the unmarried women dreamed to have him as a husband but he only wanted Yue.

"Well Kuragari's different," Kuragari smiled when he heard her say that, "He's kind, handsome, and very strong," she sighed, "I love him."

Yue had beautiful light brown hair and green eyes.

"Well why not have a little fun with me until that beast gets back," Ichiro pushed her against a tree.

"Let me go!" she cried.

Ichiro leaned in to kiss her.

"Stop!" Yue struggled to get out of his grip.

Kuragari snarled and slashed at Ichiro. Ichiro moved and Kuragari stopped and ran at him again. He picked up Ichiro and snarled again.

"Come on Kuragari!" said Ichiro, his voice filled with fear, "I was only playing."

"But she told you to stop!" he growled.

Kuragari threw Ichiro against a tree. Ichiro, being a human, barely survived the violent throw and coughed up some blood. Yue ran to him. Ichiro choked and coughed more blood until he stopped breathing completely.

"You killed him!" Yue cried, "You promised you wouldn't kill a soul unless you were in battle!... You promised!" she began to cry.

Kuragari walked towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled, "He was right! You are a beast!"

"Yue... I... I didn't mean to... I lost control... gomen," Kuragari held out a hand to her.

She backed away.

"Go! Go back to your tribe and kill more innocent people!" she took off running through the forest sobbing.

Kuragari watched her leave.

'I'm not a beast...' he thought sadly as he turned the other way and went back.

xXx end flashback xXx

Kuragari awoke. Everyone else was sleeping around him. He stood (once again shirtless because that's how he sleeps) and walked into the forest. Kagome heard him get up and opened her eyes. She sat up and watched him walk away. She stood and followed him. When he finally stopped he sat looking at the stars.

"Hey," she said, "Daijoubu?"

"Hai... just memories," he replied.

Kagome went and sat beside him. They sat in silence just staring at the sky.

"Kagome-san?" Kuragari finally said.

"Hai?"

"Do you think I'm... a beast?"

"Iie," she replied, "you're to kind to be a beast," she smiled at him.

Kuragari looked away.

"How can you think like that?" he asked, "I almost killed that wolf youkai like a killed that boy years ago. How can you forgive so easily? Yue never forgave me..."

"I could see you were trying to protect me and besides Koga was being a jerk again," Kagome laughed.

Kuragari nodded. When he looked away again Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. Kuragari let her and kept looking the forest's way. A rustle was heard. Five large youkai stepped out of the forest and laughed.

"How pathetic," one said in a gruff violent voice, "Kuragari, son of Jigoku, falling in love with another human woman," it laughed, "what will you do if we kill her... like we killed Yue after you two separated."

"You killed her!" snarled Kuragari, "Is that why the villagers thought I did it? Because of you pyro's?"

"Hai," said a young male voice, "she deserved what she got."

"Kenji!" he snarled.

A young male that looked about 19 stepped out of the forest. He had long dark blood red hair tied back in a pony tail, and dark brown eyes. He wore a white and red kimono with a sword by his side.

"What do you want!" Kuragari stood and blocked Kagome from their view.

"Heh... we're only trying to help you Kuragari," Kenji looked at him, "Why not have a youkai mate instead of a human... think of your sister... she's not strong at all... think of a strong child... not a wimpy hanyou."

Kuragari snarled. But then he heard Kagome scream. Another pyro youkai was behind them and had grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he slashed at the youkai.

He missed and the youkai threw him to the ground. Kuragari stood again and attacked this time he got the youkai who dropped Kagome and stumbled back. Kagome cried out and fell to the ground.

'Kuso!' she thought, 'I didn't bring my bow.'

She ran towards Kuragari again. Kuragari had left his sword and was doing his best with his claws, which wasn't going well. The pyro's had swords and one slashed him on the back. He turned and got the youkai back but his hit wasn't as bad as it's. Kenji stood and watched his men as they tried to get at Kagome and Kuragari doing his best to keep them away.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed as the attack hit away 4 of the pyro's. But then more came from the forest.

Taka, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha came from the forest.

'Taka?' thought Kenji.

He took a whiff of Taka's scent.

'She has some of the dog lord's blood... but how...' he glanced at Inuyasha, 'he's the great dog's son... the one i was planning to take power from... but that sword is powerful and I wouldn't stand a chance... but taking Kuragari's sister's blood and absorbing the power would be easier and at the same time I'd be getting her power,' Kenji smirked.

Kuragari got hit another time with a sword and collapsed.

"Kuragari!" cried Kagome as she kneeled beside him.

"Heh... now time to die ningen," a pyro raised his sword.

"Kagome!" Taka threw the bow at Kagome, along with the arrows.

Kagome aimed and shot the arrow at the youkai. Kuragari stood again, his dark, dark blood dripping from all his wounds. He growled again and slashed at another youkai. He panted, but still he fought.

"It's like there's a whole army!" shouted Miroku as he hit another with his staff.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango threw her weapon slashed through three of the pyro's.

Kirara roared viciously and bit into one's arm.

"Fox fire!" Shippo did his best, which was doing very little.

Kenji backed into the forest and disappeared from sight.

Kuragari finally collapsed and fell unconscious.

"Nii-san!" Taka ran and grabbed him before a pyro stabbed him.

Taka landed and put Kuragari down with Kagome.

"Kuragari!" gasped Kagome as she dropped her bow and kneeled beside him.

Inuyasha looked to see if the coast was clear of his friends and shot another attack out at the youkai. He seen Kuragari and pointed his sword at Kagome and Taka.

"Make sure he stays alive!" he growled at them, then he looked at the youkai, "and you bastard's better leave before you turn out like your friends."

The youkai snarled but backed off, running into the forest.

"You have to carry him back to camp Inuyasha! My first-aid stuff is there!" cried Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kuragari. They went back to the camp and Kagome got straight to work. But what the group didn't know was that Kenji sat in a tree nearby his eyes staring at Taka.

'I'll get her alone... her friends will be to much to meddle with,' he thought as he jumped from the tree and walked off, 'I'll stay around here to wait.'

* * *


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 28 

Kagome sat by Kuragari and sighed.

'He saved me and almost got killed,' she thought as she looked at him, sleeping.

He moaned a bit and opened his eyes.

"Kuragari!" she said happily.

Kuragari looked at her and smiled.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Hai?"

He whispered something else but she didn't hear.

"Nani?" she moved her head closer.

Kuragari leaned his head up slightly and lightly kissed her cheek before he put his head down and fell asleep. Kagome gasped. She touched her cheek and blushed. But she smiled either way.

xXx early the next morning xXx

Taka awoke and yawned. Inuyasha snored nearby along with everyone else. She stood and walked into the forest rubbing her eyes. An image flashed into her mind. Kenji standing before her... but then he backed away.

'I was about to go after him... but he disappeared,' she thought as she walked.

She walked to the stream and dipped her hands in. Her ear twitched. She turned. No one? She sniffed.

"Who's there?" she called.

A laugh echoed around her.

"You are the younger sister of Kenji, if I am correct," a voice said.

"What's it to you?" Taka turned towards where she heard a rustle of leaves.

The voice came from behind her again.

"And you have some of Inuyasha's blood in your veins?"

She swung around again. This time four dart like shots of fire flew at her, two hitting each arm near the hands. Taka hissed in pain. Kenji stepped out of the forest.

"I would like some of that blood," he said with the slightest grin.

Taka growled and ran at him. Kenji jumped over her and landed behind her. Taka whirled around and stabbed her hand right through his stomach. He winced but grabbed her arm holding it there.

"Heh... as your arm stays in my body our blood mixes," he said.

"Nani!" Taka ripped her arm out and took out her sword.

She ran at him and cut his arm. She noticed her let her. He grabbed her arm and pressed both together.

"It's a simple exchange Taka... but after... I won't need you any more and I'll kill you," he laughed, "I can feel some of Inuyasha's power in my body now."

Taka pulled away.

"I guess you're right," he said, "that's enough... Now die!" he ran at her with his own sword.

Both their swords clashed and they both put on pressure.

"You've changed in the last few minutes," he smirked, "there is some red in your hair and on your ears."

"Heh... you've changed to... nice fangs," Taka smirked as she looked at his dog fangs.

Kenji put on more pressure and Taka heard a slight crack from her sword.

'Iie!' she thought.

There were more cracks and her sword broke. His sword came down and slashed her shoulder. She cried out and clawed his shoulder. There was a burst of flame and his kimono burnt of the shoulder. Kenji jumped back. He examined his arm.

"I've also given you some of my power," he said.

Blood dripped from Taka's arm onto the ground. She glared at Kenji and growled.

"I'll finish you off now!" he ran at her again.

This time a blur of white blocked the attack and roots came from under the familiar baboon robe. The grasped around Kenji's whole body and tightened until they were completely together. Kenji was dead and there was no body to prove he ever existed.

"Naraku!" snarled Taka, "What do you want!"

He turned to her. She stumbled back and fell. Her arm continued bleeding.

"You don't give up do you?" she asked painfully.

"I would not give up on the one I love," Naraku took off his hood.

Taka widened her eyes and growled.

"You used me! Why would I love you?" she snarled.

But her snarl was interrupted by the pain. She winced. Naraku walked up to her.

"Back. Off!" Taka kicked him and tried to stand but she fell again.

When she kicked him his robe flew off. He continued to look at her and finally he took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. Taka's eyes widened and she was about to hit him away or something when her eyes partially closed. Naraku watched her as she collapsed.

"Looks like you killed her Naraku," Kagura stepped behind him.

"This is only temporary... when she awakens she will love me and as the witch woman said she'll do anything for me," replied Naraku.

"Witch woman?"

"Hai... the woman gave me a formula. Taka will help us with getting the shards."

"I see."

"Let's go back to the castle Kagura," Naraku picked Taka up, blood still dripping from her wound, "she'll be okay until we get to the castle," he said when he seen Kagura look at her arm.

"Alright," Kagura drew the feather from her hair and it enlarged.

Naraku get his robe and put it over him. He got on the feather behind Kagura aware that his robe was getting blood on it. They rose into the air in the direction of the castle.

xXx Inuyasha and others xXx

Inuyasha awoke with a yawn and looked around.

"Taka?" he said aloud.

"She's not here," Sango sat nearby, "I heard her leave in the direction of the stream but she hasn't returned yet... I was waiting until you got up to tell you."

Kuragari stirred and sat up. He took off his bandages revealing no scars what so ever. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's go!" called Inuyasha, "Taka took off and we have to keep going."

Miroku laughed.

"You're more worried about Taka then returning to the village aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Urasai!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku snickered.

"I agree with Inuyasha," Kuragari stood and put his armor on, "Without a doubt my sister would've gotten herself into trouble."

Kagome stood and picked up her bow and arrows.

"Alright... let's go," she said.

They began walking through the forest.

"It's unusually quiet," said Sango as she listened for a second.

"You're right," agreed Miroku.

Inuyasha pushed a branch out of the way to see blood everywhere in a small clearing by the stream. Kirara mewed and jumped from Sango's shoulder to his and her fur rose as she growled.

"What is it Kirara?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha got on all fours and sniffed.

"Some of this blood is Taka's," he said quietly.

"And most is Kenji's," said Kuragari with a growl.

Kirara went to where the blood was freshest and growled continuously urging Inuyasha to check it out. Inuyasha walked to where she was and his worried face instantly changed to one of hatred.

"Naraku," he snarled.

"Who's Naraku? And did he take my sister?" asked Kuragari when he caught the foul scent.

"Most likely he took her... he's after the fragments of the Shikon no tama," explained Miroku.

"Shikon no tama? He's after it! By his scent I'm guessing he wants the shards tainted to make them deadly, am I right?" Kuragari asked.

"Hai," said Kagome.

"Then I am right about why he wants Taka," he growled.

"Nani!" gasped Inuyasha.

"If those shards touch a kage youkai then they will instantly become tainted... Taka is half shadow so she can also do that," Kuragari looked around the battle area.

"Oh right!" gasped Kagome, "when Taka returned the shards she took the were blackish... but when I got them back the went back to pink."

Shippo squealed slightly.

"If Taka gets the shards and taints them, Naraku will take them, he'll use them, become stronger and kill us all!" he cried.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha hit him over the head, "There is no way Taka will agree to help him!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I hope you're right," whispered Kagome worriedly.

* * *

Oh they don't know how wrong they are... and as for the love idea... don't blame me if it's bad. 

A friend kind of said I should use it. Lol well I guess you can blame me cause I helped him think of it. Ja ne

Oh and one more thing. I was thinking of making a present time story with all the characters (minus some) I have in this story and I was wondering if you readers would agree to that. But of course some things will be changed. So please review to tell me if I should or shouldn't.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 29 

Inuyasha jumped on a tall rock and looked around.

"Taka!" he called causing startled birds to fly from their nests in fright.

Kuragari darted through the forest his eyes looking every which way for his sister. He looked up to see Kirara and Sango. Kagome sat behind Sango on Kirara with Shippo while Miroku got Hachi to fly him. Kuragari stopped and waved them down. Sango looked down at him and nodded. When they landed Kagome jumped off and tripped, getting caught by Kuragari. She smiled.

"There's no sign of her anywhere," said Miroku as he sent Hachi off again.

"What if she did join Naraku!" squealed Shippo again, "We're all going to die!" he cried.

Inuyasha burst out of the forest and practically slammed Shippo into a tree, pinning him.

"How many times do I have to say... she didn't join him!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" threatened Kagome.

Inuyasha dropped Shippo and walked over to a boulder. He jumped on it and say down arms in his kimono.

"Inuyasha... you have to understand," Miroku said as he looked at the angered hanyou, "there could be a chance she did... it could be a spell or something."

Inuyasha twitched his ear but said nothing. Kirara transformed into her kitten form and hopped into Sango's arms.

"Or she could be dead," said Shippo out of no where.

"What was that!" snarled Inuyasha as he looked back at the whimpering fox, "I know her... she's strong and she's alive," he jumped from the boulder and walked off into the forest.

Sango sighed.

"This is tough on him," she said.

"I agree," said Miroku, "now we no exactly why Naraku wants Taka."

Kuragari nodded.

"I agree with Inuyasha," he said, "my sister has to be alive if Naraku wants those fragments tainted."

"Shippo... don't talk like that either," Kagome said softly.

"Gomen Kagome-chan," he replied.

She sighed.

"We should catch up to him," said Sango.

Kirara mewed and transformed. Sango got on with Kagome and Shippo.

"I sent Hachi off so how will I travel?" asked Miroku as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I'll take Kagome," said Kuragari.

Kagome's face flushed but she got off Kirara and Kuragari picked her up bridal style and took off running in Inuyasha's direction.

Miroku got on behind Sango with a grin. Shippo jumped on Kirara's head and they flew into the air.

"Shippo make sure you watch after Kuragari so we don't..." she trailed off with a blush.

Miroku groped her with a grin. Sango turned and slapped him.

"As I was saying," she grumbled as she glared back at a laughing Miroku, "Watch out for Kuragari so we don't loose him."

"Okay Sango-chan," Shippo looked over Kirara's head and watched the kage youkai run beneath them.

He spotted Inuyasha ahead also. Inuyasha had his head down and was walking still.

"There's Inuyasha," he called back to Sango pointing out to Inuyasha.

Sango nodded. Kuragari was ahead and they still flew but a little lower beside Kuragari and Kagome. They finally caught up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glimpsed at them and kept walking. Kuragari put Kagome down and they all kept walking. It began getting darker and darker.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a yawn.

"Nani?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Can we stop to set up camp? It's getting late and everyone's tired."

"Iie. We have to find Taka," he protested.

"Inuyasha... I'm sure my sister is fine. Come on let's stop here," said Kuragari as he put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded and they set up a fire and camp. Inuyasha slept with his arms crossed and the Tetsusaiga with him. A large gust of wind blew and stopped. Inuyasha opened his eyes and growled. Kirara got up also and began growling to. Kuragari stood and also sensed the danger. There in the forest Kagura stood. Behind her Naraku sat with his baboon robe on.

"Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha, "Where's Taka!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Inuyasha knew Naraku smirked beneath the mask, "She's alright."

Inuyasha snarled again and aimed the Tetsusaiga at Naraku.

"Get ready for a wind scar, Naraku," he growled.

"I wouldn't if I were you Inuyasha," said Kagura as she leaned against a tree.

"Why not?"

Naraku raised a bit of his robe and Taka lay sleeping on him.

"Taka!" gasped Inuyasha.

By then Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo were awake. They gasped.

"Give her here Naraku!" ordered Inuyasha.

"Taka?" asked Naraku.

Taka's eyes shot open, flaring red for a second before they went back to violet.

"Would you care to get rid of these pests for me?" asked Naraku, "and get their fragments of the shikon no tama?"

"I will do anything..." Taka stood, "for the one I love."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha's reaction. He stood staring at Taka, eyes wide.

"Taka?" he whispered.

Taka smirked and attacked.

* * *

Oh no! A cliffe! Dun dun DUN! well I had my fun there for a sec and now I'm gunna ask again should I make a present time story like this? except for somethings like this chapter for example 


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 30

Inuyasha blocked her attack with his arms. He winced when her claws hit the sleeves of his kimono. She jumped back again and landed. Taka jumped again and Inuyasha raised his arms to meet her. But Taka didn't attack him again. This time she pressured on her arm and bounded Kagome's way. Kagome gasped as Taka reached at her neck only grabbing the shards. Taka landed again behind then and smirked. She crushed the bottle and the glass cut her hands. Blood dripped from her hand and the shards let off a black aura.

"Good Taka," said Naraku.

"Taka!" exclaimed Kuragari, "stop this!"

Taka laughed.

"Why brother?" she asked.

Kuragari growled. Naraku laughed.

"There is no way to get her to stop Kuragari," he said.

"Silence!" Kuragari pulled out a throwing star and threw it at Naraku.

Naraku sat and smirked. Taka flipped back over them. In the air she kicked the star and it landed on the ground in front of Inuyasha.

"Naraku!" exclaimed Sango, "release Taka from this spell!"

Naraku laughed again.

"There is no way dear Sango," he said.

Sango growled. She raised the Hirakotsu.

"Sango don't!" cried Kagome, "Taka will block it and get hurt!"

Sango stopped and looked at Taka. Taka was practically ready to take on the Hirakotsu. Sango bit her lip.

"This isn't at all fair Naraku!" yelled Miroku.

"I know," said Naraku.

Kanna came from the forest and held out a hand to Taka. Taka dropped the bloody shards into her hand.

"Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha as he bounded towards Naraku claws ready.

Taka jumped and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled his arm behind his back. She put a foot on his back and held like that.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Kazanna!" Miroku removed the prayer beads and opened the tunnel of wind.

Taka released Inuyasha and jumped out of the way. Miroku covered it again.

"It's a good thing you recovered it," Kagura said as some poison insects came from the forest.

Miroku growled. Inuyasha stood again this time he went at Taka.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" exclaimed everyone.

"Just a second!" roared Inuyasha.

Taka tried blocking him but Inuyasha grabbed both Taka's arms and held her against a tree, hard. Taka snarled and kicked, but Inuyasha held tight.

"Get Naraku!" he yelled.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango threw the weapon at Naraku.

"Dance of the Blades!" the attack knocked the Hirakotsu off.

It slammed into a tree. Kirara snarled and jumped at Kagura. The two-tailed cat held her down snarling viciously. Kagura kicked Kirara off.

"Dance of the Blades!" she exclaimed again.

Kirara roared in pain.

"Kirara!"

Sango ran up to Kirara. Inuyasha continued to struggle holding Taka down.

Inuyasha stared at Taka. Taka growled and thrashed some more.

'In her eyes,' he thought, 'is the same Taka... but why is she like this?'

He seen a glint of red when her eyes reflected the fire light. He widened his eyes.

'I remember seeing that glint in someone's eyes before!' he thought.

xXx Flashback xXx

Inuyasha and Kagome entered a village. This was around the time they first met.

'I have no clue why I'm coming here,' thought Inuyasha with a growl, 'the only reason I'm following this wench is for the shards.'

A young man spotted them.

"Hello miss," he said with a smile to Kagome.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had a place for me and Inuyasha could stay for tonight," Kagome gestured to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded at the man.

"Why do you wear such strange clothing?" the man asked ignoring Kagome's question.

"She's from a foreign place," Inuyasha backed her up.

"Oh I see. Well you may stay with me at my hut tonite."

"Alright," Kagome smiled.

They followed him to a small hut in the village. Kagome had told the young man Inuyasha wouldn't hurt anyone. He said his name was Yuki. A couple walked past the door and Yuki sighed sadly as he watched the woman.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That woman that past by... her name is Noriko and she once said she loved me... but for some reason she started loving him," Yuki growled.

"Oh... I wonder why," said Kagome.

Later that evening Noriko walked in the hut.

"Good evening Yuki-chan," she said with a smile.

"Hi," replied Yuki.

The man Noriko was walking with walked in.

"Noriko!" he growled, "come on!"

"Coming, love," Noriko smiled and walked after him.

Her eyes reflected from Yuki's small fire and glinted red.

xXx end flashback xXx

'What did that he do about it!' he thought, 'I can't remember!'


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 31 

xXx continued flashback xXx

Yuki grabbed Noriko's arm.

"Noriko-kun! If you love him please remember me as a friend," He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She laughed.

"Why would I think of the one I love as a friend?" she threw her arms around Yuki, her eyes weren't reflecting red.

xXx end flashback xXx

'That's it!' thought Inuyasha.

"Kuragari-kun!" cried Kagome, "Watch out!"

Kuragari turned just as a group of Naraku's youkai snarled and bit his arms and legs dragging him to the sky.

"Filthy creatures!" Kuragari snarled as he stabbed through them.

He fell to the ground again. More of Naraku's youkai went at Inuyasha this time. Inuyasha dragged Taka behind the tree and the youkai hit it.

'Here it goes,' he thought as he kissed Taka lightly on the lips.

'Who is the one you truly love?' a woman's voice played in Taka's head.

'Nani?' she thought.

'Fool girl,' the voice said.

The voice was all around her mind.

'Who do you truly love? Or do you really love Naraku?' it asked again.

'Iie! I hate him!' she growled.

'Then who?'

Taka hesitated.

'Is it the boy with the silver hair?'

'H... hai...' she responded.

'Then so be it,' the voice disappeared and Taka's eyes no longer glinted red.

Taka kissed Inuyasha back. Naraku narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha stopped and hugged her.

"Aishiteru," he whispered into her ear, "I couldn't stop myself from loving you."

"I couldn't stop myself either," she said.

She heard a rustle and opened her eyes. Naraku was making an escape. Taka let go of Inuyasha and bounded after him.

"Baka!" she exclaimed, "Making me fall in love with you for the jewel shards!" she slashed at him.

Naraku moved. Taka looked at Kanna.

"And you!" she growled, "give me the shards of the Shikon no tama!" she slashed at her.

Kanna didn't move as Taka slashed at her arm. Her face changed slightly into an expression of pain. Naraku got on Kagura's feather and Kanna walked after him, arm dripping with blood. They flew off.

"Oi!" Taka exclaimed again, "get your ass's back here! I'm not finished with you!" she growled.

Everyone stared at her.

"Eh?" she looked at them, "Nani?"

Inuyasha tried to hold in a laugh. He burst out laughing a second later. Everyone else started laughing to... except Taka.

"What's so funny!" she growled.

They continued.

"Stop it!" she cried.

Miroku stopped and looked at Sango.

"N... Nani?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha got a kiss so should I," he pointed to his cheek and smirked.

Sango was about to protest but she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku sighed.

"A big difference from what you usually do, the feeling was better then the sting on my cheek," he smiled and moved his hand behind her, "now if you don't mind..."

"Hentai!" Sango picked up the Hrakotsu and hit him over the head.

xXx Naraku xXx

"Kagura, go north to the mountains," Naraku said.

"Nande?" she asked.

"I want to pay the witch woman a visit."

Kagura nodded and they headed towards the mountains. Naraku jumped off in front of a cave.

"Witch woman," he growled.

"N.. Nani?" the witch woman cowered.

It was the woman who spoke to Taka.

"You never told me that the formula could be stopped with Taka's true love's kiss," he said, "why is that?"

"You never asked. And besides I was forced to help you why would I want to tell you?" she laughed.

Naraku shot an arm at her and tightened around her throat. She continued laughing. Naraku growled. Miasma shot out of his hand and filled the cave. The woman coughed and died, hanging limp in his hand. He dropped her and walked out.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 32

Taka sniffed through the trees in front of Inuyasha and the others.

"What is it Taka?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ano... I'm not sure but I think it's..."

Before she could finish her sentence a large black cat came from the forest. It was slim with short fur It looked like a large panther and it also looked extremely exhausted. It looked at the group and stopped at Taka. It let out a slight roar of happiness and walked towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Wait Inuyasha," said Taka as she stepped in front of him, "Isamu?"

The cat let out a growl of pleasure and rubbed against Taka.

"It is you!" she gasped as she hugged the big cat's neck.

"Uh... Who is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"His name is Isamu... he was my father's," she stroked the cat's head, "he probably went home to find father not there... is that right?" she directed the question to Isamu.

Isamu nodded.

Inuyasha noted that Isamu was slightly larger then Kirara, who was growling at that minute. A burst of flames surrounded Kirara and she came out of the flames as the snarling two-tailed.

"Kirara?" Sango looked at her friend.

Kirara continued to growl as she circled Isamu. Isamu snarled. At the same time the two jumped at each other. They snarled and slashed at each other viciously.

"Isamu!" exclaimed Taka.

"Kirara!" exclaimed Sango.

Inuyasha scowled and rolled his eyes. He went right in between the two fighting cats and grabbs each one by the scruff of the neck.

"Ok enough!" he ordered, he glanced at Kirara, "you change back!" he looked at Isamu who seemed lighter... a lot lighter, "and you..." he stopped.

There in his hand was a black cat. It meowed.

"I forgot he could do that," said Taka with a laugh.

Kirara turned to her kitten formed and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"Kirara," Sango scolded.

In return she got a mew from the two-tailed. Isamu jumped into Taka's arms and hissed at Kirara. Kirara growled in return.

"Hey Taka," Kagome spoke to Taka but looked at Isamu, "are you aware that your cat has glinting purple eyes."

"Hmm?... yeah," replied Taka.

Isamu purred and rubbed against Taka's chin. Isamu shot his eyes opened and growled, his eyes perked up. Taka sniffed. A foul scent was nearby. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. Just then a spider youkai stepped out of the forest, it's fangs dripping hungrily.

"That's why Isamu looked exhausted," said Miroku, "those things were probably after him."

The spider youkai had a large body and eight furry legs. It had so many eyes and a mouth with two dripping fangs. More followed it. Sango clutched the Hirakotsu, Miroku grabbed the prayer beads with his other hand, Kagome readied and clutched an arrow, and Inuyasha stood in battle stance.

"Taka?" he was expecting her to be with them to.

She stood frozen staring at the ugly youkai. Isamu sensed something and jumped out of her arms.

"I... hate..." it began getting hot, "SPIDERS!" she snarled and black flame covered her whole body and she ran at the spiders.

She slashed through them burning the youkai. She got about twenty of them and the rest scurried away in fear. The flames around Taka doused and she stood panting in the middle of dead spiders. Everyone stared at her mouths open. She looked back at them.

"Nani?" she asked, not aware that she was just in flames.

"Taka... you... you," Inuyasha started.

"I what?"

"You just burst into flames!" Kagome gasped.

"Huh?" Taka looked at her hands.

She concentrated on fire then the black fire surrounded her hands. She stared at the fire.

"Kenji," she said aloud.

"Huh?" Inuyasha walked up to her.

"That pyro," she started, "he said something about wanting your blood and he figured out I had some of yours and mixed our blood... I got some of his power."

Inuyasha nodded. Kuragari laughed.

"You're scared of spiders?" he asked between his laughs.

"Urasai!" Taka growled.

Kagome held a hand over Kuragari's mouth attempting to quiet him. Instead Kuragari took her hand and kissed it. Kagome giggled.

"My fair lady Kagome," he said with a smile.

He bowed and stood.

"I'll be off for a bath now," he said, "there are hot springs nearby and I feel filthy," he walked off.

Kagome sighed and turned. Taka and Inuyasha were both smirking.

"Nani?" she said with a blush.

"You love my brother don't you?" Taka grinned.

"Oh Kuragari you're the man of my dreams," Inuyasha imitated Kagome and pretended to faint on Taka.

Taka laughed.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she looked back at him, "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha fell face first onto the ground. Taka laughed.

"You can't make me sit," she teased.

Miroku sighed and walked behind Taka.

**_WHACK!_**

He hit her over the head with his staff and now she lay face first in the dirt. Kagome laughed.

"Arigatou," she thanked Miroku.

"Come along Inuyasha you and I are also filthy," Miroku took Inuyasha by the kimono and dragged him along to the hot springs.

Taka sat cross-legged and rubbed the back of her head. Isamu gave a meow and put a paw on her leg. She picked up the other cat youkai.

"I'm going to get Miroku back," she scowled.

Kagome laughed again. Isamu got himself comfortable on Taka's lap and fell asleep. Sango whispered something to Kagome.

"Sango you hentai!" said Kagome.

"We should!"

"Nani?" asked Taka curiously.

"We should go spy on them while they bathe," said Sango with a grin.

Taka smirked.

"Kagome would like that," she said.

"Of course I will," Kagome smiled.

The three girls with Kirara and Isamu following curiously. They sat down wind so they wouldn't catch them spying. Kuragari sat with his arms out of the water. Kagome began to drool. Inuyasha sighed at the feeling of the hot water. Taka drooled. Finally there was Miroku... who wasn't in the water yet, to Sango's advantage. Sango stared and also drooled. Shippo walked behind them.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"What was that?" Inuyasha perked his ears up.

The girls eeped slightly. Kagome covered Shippo's mouth.

"Inuyasha you must be imagining things," said Miroku.

Kagome poked her head out again. Kuragari opened his eyes and winked at her. She ducked again.

"Kuragari knows we're here!" she whispered.

"Kuso!" whispered Taka.

"Let's go back!" whispered Sango.

Kagome picked up Shippo and they ran back to where they were earlier. They sat quietly until the boys came back. Kuragari smirked at them. Taka gave him a look, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Kuragari nodded and pretended to zip his lips. Taka snickered.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 33 

Isamu hissed while on Taka's shoulder again. Kirara growled and stalked around Taka.

"You two behave!" scolded Kagome.

"Kirara stop it he's a friend," said Sango as she picked up the little two-tailed.

"She's just a little angry that there's another cat in her territory," Miroku explained.

Kuragari had his arm around Kagome's should protectively. Taka grinned at Kuragari who winked back. Kirara continued to growl.

"Taka... Isamu doesn't seem to be like Kirara... when he transforms he only looks like a large panther," Kagome looked at the small black cat on Taka's shoulder.

"That was only one of his three other forms," Taka explained, "this small form is the original and there are the other three forms."

"What are the others?" asked Inuyasha.

"You'll see whenever he feels up to changing into them," said Kuragari.

"Hai... Kuragari knew about it before I... and when I first seen how he was in his strongest state I never wanted to see it again..." Taka sighed, "until now! When I didn't want to that's when I acted more human, so yeah now I want to," Taka grinned.

Isamu meowed in agreement.

Inuyasha put his arm around Taka. Isamu growled softly and bit his hand.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha held where Isamu bit him.

Isamu blew out his nose at Inuyasha and rubbed against Taka again.

"Someone's over protective," Taka took the black cat and put it on the ground.

"I'll say," Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Taka's cheek.

Isamu growled again and bit Inuyasha's leg this time.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried out.

Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder but this time she didn't growl. She cautiously stepped forward Isamu, who was currently licking his paw. Kirara sniffed. Isamu looked up. He sniffed also. The two cats circled each other sniffing.

"Mew?" Kirara seemed to ask a question.

"Meow," Isamu answered.

They had their own conversation and everyone stared.

"What do you think they're doing?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I think they're making a truce or something," Miroku replied.

He was right. After awhile the cats batted paws as though shaking hands. Kagome laughed.

"How cute!" she said.

Kuragari smiled. Kagome put her head on his chest. They were now officially a number... all Kuragari needed to do was mark her. But she asked if they could wait awhile. He agreed. So for now they were like Taka and Inuyasha, unmarked for now. Miroku and Sango were a couple now also. Though Miroku still was a hentai, recieving punishment from Sango every time he flirted with other girls, they all knew he would always love Sango. Isamu sniffed and meowed. He turned into his panther form and urged Taka to follow. Taka ran after him and Inuyasha almost tried to follow. Isamu snarled at him.

"Inuyasha, stay here," Taka said, "don't worry I'll be fine with Isamu," Taka waved and bounded after Isamu.

They ran through the forest a bit and Taka heard something.

"Sesshomaru-sama," a small voice cried softly.

Taka perked her ears up and looked around. Isamu sniffed into a bush. A small shriek was heard and a rock flew at Isamu. He stepped back. Taka looked in the bush to see Rin sitting there whimpering.

"Hey! Your that little girl from before!" Taka gasped.

"Huh?" Rin wiped her eyes, "Taka?" she whispered.

"Hai."

"Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" she asked, "he and Jaken disappeared on me and I can't find him."

"Iie... but how did you end up hanging with a jack-ass like him?" asked Taka.

"A wolf youkai with a pony-tail and a short skirt let his wolves attack my old village afer he took a jewel shard from this man and the wolves killed the whole village... Sesshomaru-sama saved me."

"Koga!" gasped Taka.

"H... hai... I think that's his name."

"I knew he was no good," Taka grumbled, "come on," Taka held out her hand, "let's go find the jack-ass."

"What did you call me?" Sesshomaru appeared behind her.

"Eh?" Taka froze.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed happily.

Sesshomaru put a hand around the girl.

"Planning to let your pet eat her?" he growled.

"Nani?" Taka snarled, "It was you who left her behind!"

"Sesshomaru-sama! She was about to take me to find you!" Rin pulled his sleeve.

Isamu growled, offended by what Sesshomaru said.

"Now that you have Rin back I have some business to settle with a wolf," Taka and Isamu began walking away.

Sesshomaru watched Taka walk off and turned.

'For a hanyou she isn't half bad... not like my pathetic brother,' he took Rin to go find Jaken.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka took a whiff of air on the cliff she fell off in earlier days.

"I knew it Isamu," she kneeled by Isamu and looked down at the cabin below, "he's still here."

Isamu nodded.

"That pathetic bastard... it was either this cliff or another I threw him off before."

Isamu made what sounded like a laugh. Taka laughed for a second and looked back down. There stood Koga on the steps of the cabin. Sora walked out after him. He turned and kissed her hand and talked for a minute.

"Oh my what a ladies man," Taka snickered.

Him and Sora started walking through the forest with a grumbling Tsuki walking after them.

"Now's our chance," Taka jumped into the forest and Isamu bounded after him.

Taka leaned against a tree and waited. Koga sniffed the air nearby.

"It's her," he growled.

"Who?" asked Sora.

Taka glanced over her shoulder seeing Koga.

"Taka," he snarled, "what do you want!"

"I heard what you did you greedy shit," she growled, "letting your pathetic wolves kill off an entire village to 'feed'"

"Nani?" gasped Sora.

"You're a dick," said Tsuki to Koga.

Koga growled.

"And all for a jewel shard," she grinned, "like the ones in your legs."

Sora gasped again.

"You didn't tell me you had jewel shards!"

"Urasai!" Koga ran at Taka.

Taka moved and Koga turned to attack again. This time Taka grabbed his arm. Koga growled and tried to pull away. Taka tightened her grip until her claws dug into his arm and her hand burst to flames. Koga cried out and held his arm. It was burnt and still bleeding. He glared up at her. He ran at her again. Taka yawned.

"Isamu... he's trying to violate me," she grumbled.

Isamu snarled and bounded out of the forest and snarled at Koga threateningly. Koga stopped quickly blowing dust in Isamu's face. Isamu snarled and brushed his eyes with a paw. Koga jumped over Isamu and punched Taka to the ground. Taka kicked him so he flew over her into a tree. And while he was in the air she slashed at his face giving him a scratch.

"Taka stop!" cried Sora.

"Go Taka go!... I mean... Die Koga die!" Tsuki snickered, getting an evil look from Sora.

Isamu snarled. A black aura circled him and when it disappeared he stood there. Now he looked like Kirara only he had dark purple strips barely visible, longer fangs, wild long fur, and long claws that stayed out and didn't retract. This made him look deadly. He roared and ran at Koga.

'The second form,' thought Taka.

Koga sat under the tree breathing hard and looked up to see Isamu running at him. Koga got up and jumped in the tree. Isamu slashed bringing the tree down in one slash. Sora practically screamed when it fell down her way. Tsuki walked out of the way and Sora jumped. Koga jumped out of the tree and snarled. When he looked down at the ground Taka and Isamu were gone again.

"Those wimps," he growled before he fell on one knee.

"Koga-kun," Sora cried as she ran up to him.

"Psht," Tsuki rolled her eyes, "what do ya mean wimps? They practically killed you," she motioned to Koga's arm, which was all burnt with blood dripping from it, and his stomach, where Taka kicked him, and Koga was holding it painfully.

"She's right Koga," Soar said softly, "if Taka didn't let go your arm would've burnt off," she wiped some blood from his face.

He growled.

'I'm going to go get _my_ Kagome,' he smirked at the thought, 'I'll do it quickly so she can't catch me with her hanyou legs that aren't as fast as mine with these fragments.'

* * *

Ugh! I meant to put this online last night... but did I? Noooooooo I had to go to bed xD well at least it's on now :) please read and review 


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 34

Sora rested her hands over Koga's arm. They glowed and his arm slightly healed.

"No good," she said, "there was to much anger in Taka and my light powers can't heal it much."

"Good,"" muttered Tsuki from the door.

"What was that!" Koga snarled.

"I said good!" Tsuki snapped.

Koga growled. Now he had a bandage on his face and his stomach was fine. Sora put some kind of herbal ointment on Koga's wound and bandaged it. Koga winced when she tightened it but was fine afterwards.

"I have to be somewhere," he said as he stood.

"We'll come with you," Sora stood from her seat.

"Iie!" he growled, "sta y here it'll be dangerous where I'm going," he walked out.

Sora stared after him.

"I have to say... I agree with him," Tsuki grinned.

xXx Inuyasha and others xXx

Isamu and Kirara chased each other around playfully.

"Taka," said Kagome with a laugh, "I can't see how Isamu could become something as vicious as you say."

"Believe it," said Kuragari, "when he's mad... he's mad."

Kagome laughed again.

Isamu was being chased by Kirara at the moment. He ran and clawed Inuyasha's leg clawing upwards.

"Ow!" exclaimed Inuyasha when Isamu got to his arm, "get off!" he shook his arm.

Isamu gripped and then Kirara followed Isamu clawing Inuyasha's leg.

"Ow!" Inuyasha tried to shake both cats off at the same time resulting in him toppling over.

Isamu and Kirara bounded off. Isamu jumped on Taka's shoulder. Kagome picked up Kirara with a laugh. A tornado blew by Kirara got flung in the air. Sango caught her. Kagome was gone.

"Kagome!" called Kuragari.

They heard a laugh from above.

"Now I've come to claim my mate," Koga stood on a tree branch with Kagome flung over his shoulder, "this time... you won't get her back."

"Why you measly..." Taka began.

Kuragari covered her mouth and glared at Koga.

"Put her down," he said in a low threatening voice.

"Going to try make me?" Koga smirked.

Kuragari snarled and slashed at Koga who jumped in the air dodging it. He laughed as Kuragari landed on a tree opposite of him.

"Put me down Koga!" Kagome hit him.

"Don't worry love," Koga grinned, "I'll put you down when we get to our den."

"You pathetic shit!" Taka called from the ground, "how 'bout I toast the rest of your body while you're here!"

"Urasai!" Koga snarled.

Koga looked back up to where Kuragari was.

"Where the hell did he go!" Koga looked around.

Kuragari had jumped and landed smashing his hand to the branch. Koga flew back to the force putting Kagome on top of him to break her fall. Koga skidded on the ground and hit his head. Kagome threw his arms off her and jumped off him. Once Kuragari knew she was out of the way he did the same attack again. Koga jumped sideways. Isamu growled and transformed to his panther form again. He ran at Koga knocking him to the ground, snarling.

"Get off me cat!" Koga kicked Isamu off so he flew into a tree.

Isamu growled and got up again.

"Get out of here," growled Kuragari to the others.

"Nani?" asked Miroku.

"I think we better listen to him," Taka backed away.

Kirara transformed allowing Sango and Miroku on before she took off into the sky. Taka and Inuyasha ran through the forest.

"Kuragari!" Kagome cried.

Isamu growled and picked her up, bounding after Taka. After they were gone Kuragari put his hands about twelve inches away. A black and purple glow began to form between. Koga growled and sniffed.

'This is dangerous,' he thought.

But before he could move Kuragari threw the black ball of energy at him. Koga cried out and flew into a tree, hard. Where the attack hit it was glowing black. Kuragari took out three throwing stars and threw them at Koga. All three hit their target. One on his left arm, one on his right, and one on his left leg. Koga snarled in pain. Kuragari took out his sword and stood before Koga. Koga looked up at him weakly.

"Iie!"

"Sora?" gasped Koga when he seen the blonde wolf jump from the forest.

She slashed at Kuragari's shoulder. Kuragari looked back at her. The wound glowed and Kuragari snarled in pain. He hit Sora away and bounded into the trees.

"Dammit Sora!" Tsuki came from the forest, "Jeez you always ruin things! That was a hell of a good fight."

"Urasai," Sora growled.

Koga growled getting Sora's attention back to him. His wound glowed black still. Sora held her hand over it and it glowed white for a second before it looked like a normal wound again. She took the stars from his arms and leg and began bandaging them with some clothe she pulled from a small pocket in her skirt.

"Arigatou," said Koga before he passed out.

xXx Inuyasha and others xXx

Kuragari walked into the clearing. The wound he got from Sora no longer glowed and it was a normal wound now.

"Kuragari-kun!" Kagome ran over to him and hugged him.

Kuragari hugged her back with one arm, being careful not to get blood on her outfit.

"Did you kill that pathetic wolf?" asked Inuyasha from where he sat.

"Iie... some wolf with light powers stopped me from attacking and killing him," Kuragari growled.

"Fucking Sora!" snarled Taka.

"Oh I get it," Shippo said, "the shadows are over come by light and Sora is light and Kuragari is the shadows and with one touch he gets hurt!"

"No Shippo," Taka rolled her eyes, "Sora's just incredibly strong and beat Kuragari."

"Really!" Shippo looked shocked.

"Iie!" everyone exclaimed.

Even the cats rolled their eyes.

xXx Later on xXx

Kuragari took Kagome's hand and lead her off while no one was looking. He was relieved when no one noticed.

"Kuragari?" asked Kagome quietly.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Could you... ano... m...mar," she blushed.

"Mark you?" asked Kuragari.

"Hai."

"I thought you wanted to wait awhile," Kuragari looked at her curiously.

"I did... but now I'm getting tired of Koga coming and kidnapping me," she laughed.

"Are you sure though?" Kuragari asked, "because there is no turning back and we are bonded for life."

"Hai... I'm sure," she looked up at him.

"It'll hurt a bit though," Kuragari warned.

Kagome smiled at him. The look in her eyes was full of trust. He took his chin in his hand and kissed her. She kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss moving down to her neck. He sunk his fangs into the junction of her shoulder and neck. A tear flowed down Kagome's cheek but she held in her cry. He removed his fangs and licked the wound softly. Then he kissed her again.

* * *

To answer your question crystal18111994 no Sesshomaru is not falling in love with Taka. He only likes her better. That is all :) go on now read and review ;) 


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 35 

Kagome held her neck as her and her new mate walked into camp. She sat next to Taka and Kuragari sat next to her. Taka sniffed. Inuyasha also seemed to catch the scent and also sniffed. Taka leaned over to Kagome and sniffed again. The mark was on Kagome's left side so Taka didn't see it, for she was on the right.

"Nani?" asked Kagome nervously.

"He marked you didn't he?" Taka smirked.

"Eh?" Kagome blushed.

"Hai sister, I did," Kuragari smirked, "we are now mates."

Inuyasha tapped Taka's shoulder and pretended to faint again. Taka snickered.

"So when are you going to mark Taka, Inuyasha?" Miroku seen them laughing and grinned.

Both of them shut up and blushed. Sango and Miroku laughed.

"What about you and Sango, Miroku?" Kagome grinned.

Sango blushed but Miroku smiled widely.

"Have no worry Kagome-chan," Miroku said happily, "I'll mark her... if you know what I mean," he winked.

Taka and Inuyasha burst out laughing again.

"Hentai!" Sango picked up the Hirakotsu and hit him yet again.

Taka and Inuyasha still kept laughing. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha... osuwari," she said softly.

Inuyasha smashed into the ground and Taka continued laughing. Miroku closed his eyes in annoyance. He stood and walked Taka's way.

**_WHACK!_**

Taka was face first on the ground next to Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" Taka growled as she looked up.

Miroku smirked. Taka was about to go after him when Kuragari grabbed the back of her kimono. She was running in one spot for a second before she sat again. Miroku stuck out his tongue playfully. Taka rolled her eyes.

"Come on you girls," Kagome said with a laugh, "Let's go for a bath."

Taka and Sango stood and they followed Kagome off to find hot springs. They took of their clothes and sat in the hot water. Taka sighed. They sat in silence for awhile. Taka twitched her ear and looked around.

"You feel it to?" Kagome asked.

"Hai... a youkai presence," said Sango.

"And it smells a lot like Naraku," Taka growled.

They got out of the water and got dressed. They made their way back to camp. Inuyasha snarled and turned. His look softened when he seen it was them.

"Something's here," he growled.

Miroku kept looking around cautiously. Kuragari walked up to Kagome. Just then a tree root burst from the ground wrapping around Kagome. She screamed.

"Kagome!" snarled Kuragari as he slashed the root.

He caught Kagome bridal style. He looked over his shoulder. A large flower bud burst from the ground and opened revealing a young girl. She had green hair and red eyes. She was cute... but she looked evil. She wore a pink necklace and a green fairy like dress practically made of leaves and flowers. She sat in the center of the flower and smiled.

"My name is Chika," she said, "that was really mean of you... slashing at my tree root."

"You're an incarnation of Naraku aren't you!" snarled Inuyasha.

She laughed.

"How did you guess?"

"You reek of his scent," growled Taka.

Another flower blew up from the ground. It opened and a teenage looking girl sat in it. She had light pink hair and wore the same type of clothes as Chika. Her eyes wear red. She smirked.

"You must be Taka," she said to Taka, "I am Ayaka. Master Naraku sent us to kill you for being a fool and rejecting loyalty to him."

Taka snarled at them.

"Oh that's not nice to go snarling at us," said Chika.

"We might just get **_mad_**!" Ayaka threw her arm above her head and as she did more roots burst out at Taka.

Taka dodged them and her hands burst to flames as she slashed at them. She snarled again.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango slashed at some vines sent at her.

Taka continued slashing and burning whatever was thrown at her. Chika took out a flower and blew it. The petals turned razor sharp and slashed at Taka (got the idea from the first movie). Inuyasha made for Ayaka. A shield of hard vines blocked her. Everyone continued fighting off the vines. Isamu and Kirara transformed snarling and biting the vines. Taka cried out and the fire went out on her hands. She stared at them. They were burnt. She growled.

'I can't keep the flame on long without burning?' she thought as she stared at the burnt flesh.

"Don't look away," said Chika with a smirk.

A sharp vine shot at Taka and stabbed her through the stomach and lifted her to the sky. She cried out.

"Taka!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he blocked three vines that shot at him.

"Still want to make us mad?" asked Ayaka.

"Go to hell," growled Taka.

"Oh... that's not nice at all," Chika sent another at her.

Taka cried out and slashed at one. It withered and fell back to the ground. She got the other one and fell to the ground. She moaned and tried to get up. She collapsed in her own blood. She was unconscious.

"Taka!" Inuyasha slashed through some more vines and grabbed Taka.

From both the wounds she got she was bleeding heavily. More vines shot at Taka. Inuyasha growled and moved in their way. He slashed through them.

"You can't keep this up much longer, can you Inuyasha?" Ayaka smirked.

Inuyasha fell to one knee and panted. He knew he couldn't. He looked back at Taka.

'Can you protect the one you love?' a strong male voice played in his head.

He looked around to see Isamu staring at him.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha.

'You must prove yourself, prove you really love her,' Isamu looked away and slashed at more vines.

Inuyasha stood. He staggered for a second but then he stood straight. He growled when three more vines flew at them.

"Iron reaver!" he slashed destroying them.

Chika growled.

"You should be dead," she growled, "so die!"

More vines flew their way. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and slashed through everyone of them. Kuragari glanced his way. Then at Isamu, who watched Inuyasha at the corner of his eye intently as he fought. Kuragari smiled.

"Hai Isamu, make sure he proves himself before you change," he said.

Isamu twitched his ear and nodded. Inuyasha roared angrily, racing at the sisters while slashing through the vines and roots.

"Heh," Ayaka smirked, "You should keep an eye one her."

Inuyasha gasped and looked back. Three large sharp looking roots blasted from the ground and shot swiftly at Taka. He ran back and grasped her, shielding her with his back. One vine shot into his back. He gasped. The second followed and after that the third. He panted and blood dripped from his back to the ground. Isamu narrowed his eyes.

'That's all the proof I need,' his voice played in Inuyasha's head again.

* * *

next chappie you get to see Isamu's strongest and final form :) please read and review 


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed, still holding Taka and now they both lay unconscious on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango threw the Hirakotsu at some vines heading their way.

Isamu snarled. The black aura surrounded him again. He burst out. His fangs were longer then in his second form as were his claws. This time he stood on his hind legs and he looked really muscular. The purple strips were darker. He snarled viciously. He slashed through more vines. Miroku went in front of Inuyasha and Taka and hit the vines away from them.

"Foolish monk!" Ayaka jumped from the flower she say on and pulled a leaf from her hair.

The leaf turned into a sword and she ran on some vines Chika sent. Isamu snarled and jumped.

"Don't look away," Isamu snarled in a booming voice.

Chika looked up just as Isamu reached her. Vines moved to protect her but Isamu slashed through them. Chika cried out as Isamu's large claws slashed through her small body. Ayaka gasped and looked back. The vines beneath her disappeared. Chika lay on the ground dead. Her eyes still open and blank. Ayaka growled. She flipped back onto her flower and disappeared. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and Taka.

"Oh kami," she gasped.

"I'll get your medical kit Kagome," said Shippo as he ran over to get the white box.

He ran over with the medical kit and Kagome took it and got to work. She was about to bandage Inuyasha.

"Iie," he opened his eyes, "help Taka first," he whispered hoarsely.

Kagome nodded and began to bandage Taka up. Isamu transformed back and jumped on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha smiled and passed out. Isamu licked his cheek and nudged him.

"When Isamu attacked Chika... I heard a voice," Kagome said as she fixed Taka up, "Who was it?"

"It was Isamu," said Kuragari patted Isamu, "only when he is in third form he can speak... when he's in his second he can speak to people using telepathy."

Kagome tightened the bandages around Taka's chest. Taka winced slightly. Kagome finished with Taka and went to work bandaging Inuyasha.

"We have to find a place for them to be safe," said Miroku, "somewhere, where Ayaka will have no power."

"The mountains?" suggested Sango.

"Hmm... the mountains... all rock no plants. Good work love," Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

Sango rolled her eyes.

xXx Naraku's castle xXx

Ayaka burst from the ground and walked up the steps.

"Naraku!" she exclaimed when she seen her master standing before her, "You didn't tell me that cat had that kind of power!"

"I did not know Ayaka," Naraku replied calmly.

"Now Chika's dead!" Ayaka looked at him furiously.

"There is nothing I can do about that," Naraku turned.

Ayaka growled and walked a separate way.

xXx Inuyasha and others xXx

"Hachi! Take us to the mountains!" Miroku ordered as he beat the racoon.

"Alright!" yelled Hachi as he put the leaf on his head.

Kuragari lay Taka on Hachi and Miroku dragged Inuyasha on. Hachi flew towards the mountains.

"Miroku-sama," said Hachi as he looked at the monk on his head, "there is an abandoned hut up there... It's in good condition and I was wondering if that's where you want to be dropped off."

"Hai, Hachi," Miroku nodded, "that will be good."

Hachi flew into the mountains and landed near a hut.

"There you go Miroku," he said as he landed.

Miroku and Kuragari took Inuyasha and Taka off him and Hachi flew away. There were already two small mats on the floor of the place. Inuyasha was laid on one while Taka was on the other. Kagome changed their bandages and was about to put their kimono tops back on.

"We better clean them first," Kuragari pointed out.

Kagome looked at their kimono's. Soaked in blood.

"You're right," she stood, "me and Sango will find somewhere to wash them," she pushed the mat covering the door out of the way and walked out.

Kuragari followed Kagome out.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called, "come with me to wash Inuyasha and Taka's kimono tops."

"Okay," Sango stood from where she sat and followed.

Kuragari sat next to Miroku. Isamu walked into the hut and fell asleep on Taka's chest, like he was guarding her. Kirara followed Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha groaned in pain and opened his eyes a bit.

'Taka!' he thought as he sat up abruptly.

He growled in pain and held his chest. Kuragari twitched his ear and turned.

"Inuyasha!" he called from where he sat.

"Nani!" Inuyasha called painfully.

"Get some rest Taka's fine."

"I don't need any rest!"

Miroku sighed.

"I'll take care of this," he said as he stood.

Kuragari watched Miroku get up. He walked to the hut.

"Nan...!" Inuyasha was cut off.

_**WHACK!**_

There was a thump and Miroku walked out with a grin.

"He'll be resting for awhile now," he said with a grin.

Kuragari laughed.

* * *

lol Hope you all liked this chapter... please read and review :) 


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 37

Taka awoke. She groaned. She looked down.

'Where's my top?' she asked herself when the thin blanket Kagome spread on her slipped off.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake Taka," Miroku walked in with a smile.

Taka shrieked and threw a pot that was nearby at his head.

"Hentai!" she exclaimed.

Kagome walked in.

"And to think he knew I was washing your top," Kagome sweat dropped and handed Taka her top.

Taka groaned in pain. Kagome kneeled beside her.

"Daijoubu?" she asked.

Taka nodded. Inuyasha stirred on the bed beside her.

"What happened to him?" Taka asked.

"You passed out and Inuyasha saved you... and Ayaka and Chika attacked while he protected you," Kagome explained.

Taka looked at him. He had more wounds then her.

"He passed out after a lot of those vines shot through him," Isamu rubbed against Kagome, "Isamu turned to his third form and killed Chika and Ayaka escaped."

"Kuso," Taka snarled quietly.

Taka stood but fell back down with a small cry of pain.

"Taka!" gasped Kagome.

"I want to go kill that bastard!" Taka snarled painfully.

"Everyone does, Taka," Kagome said calmly, "he's caused everyone a lot of pain."

Taka slammed her fist down. Kagome looked at her friend. A tear ran down Taka's angry face. Isamu meowed and put a paw on Taka. She picked up the cat and pet him.

"Inuyasha got hurt by Naraku fifty years ago," Kagome started.

Taka looked up.

"Naraku made him and your sister Kikyo hate each other... he loved her back then..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Taka didn't answer.

"And Sango's village was destroyed and everyone there but her was killed... Naraku took control of her brother, and Miroku has the cursed kazanna in his right palm."

"And then there's me... making me attack you guys like you were enemies," she clenched her fist.

Taka put on her top. Kuragari walked in.

"Daijoubu?" he asked her.

"Hai," answered Taka.

Kuragari put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave for a second Kagome," Kuragari kissed her forehead.

Kagome laughed.

"Alright," she stood and walked out.

"You know, Taka," Kuragari started, "Inuyasha saved you."

"I knew," Taka said.

"Isamu asked Inuyasha through telepathy is he could protect the one he loved and he told me he also told Inuyasha he had to prove he loved you... so he protected you until he collapsed."

Taka looked up at him. Her look just asked if it was true. Kuragari nodded. He squeezed her shoulder.

"Now get some rest," he stood.

"Alright," she lay down.

Kuragari walked out. Taka rolled over to look at Inuyasha.

"Aishiteru," she whispered.

She moved and kissed him lightly on the cheek and fell asleep.

A soul collector flew off the roof of the hut. Kikyo sat on the edge of a cliff nearby. The soul collector flew in front of her whispering the words it heard to her. She growled and it flew around her once again.

"If Inuyasha doesn't want to come with me to hell... my own sister will join me... she almost died anyway," Kikyo jumped, disappearing in the air and reappearing on the ground, "I will get her tonight."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short TT please read and review :) 


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 38 

Kikyo stood at the edge of the small camp the group had made. She lifted her hand and three soul collectors flew towards the hut. The went in and flew around Taka.

'Taka,' they seemed to whisper.

Taka's eyes shot open. They flew around her.

'Follow us,' they flew out of the hut.

Taka's eye turned blank and she followed as though in a trance. They flew and stopped to wait for her. Until they came to a large lake. It glowed blue a bit and in the middle of it stood Kikyo. She stood on the water as though it were ground. The soul collectors flew towards her and encircled her. Taka stepped where the water was. It rippled below her feet but she did not sink in. Kikyo held out her hand to her older sister. Taka stepped out towards Kikyo.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha sniffed in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly.

'Kikyo?' he thought.

He sat up.

"Taka?" he looked around the hut.

When he seen she wasn't there he stood. He held his chest in pain.

"Taka?" he called again.

"Inuyasha?" Kuragari walked in, "What's wrong?"

"Taka's gone," Inuyasha walked out of the hut unsteadily.

"Nani! She knows she isn't well enough," Kuragari sniffed, "Kikyo!"

"Hai," Inuyasha followed Taka's scent.

"Inuyasha, wait here," ordered Kuragari.

Inuyasha growled in response and kept walking, using the Tetsusaiga for balance. Kuragari watched him and ran ahead. He came to the top of the hill where the lake was. He gasped. Inuyasha caught up and growled. Taka was walking on the lake and was almost up to Kikyo.

"Taka!" called Inuyasha.

Taka didn't respond. She kept walking. Kikyo smirked at Inuyasha and Kuragari. Inuyasha stepped forward. The Tetsusaiga slipped and Inuyasha slid down the hill painfully.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kuragari.

Kuragari went down the hill and kneeled beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked up at Kikyo with a snarling face.

"Kikyo! What're you planning!" he roared.

"Only to take my dear sister to hell with me," her face was soft but turned cold, "since you won't join me."

"Don't you dare!" threatened Inuyasha.

Taka stopped in front of Kikyo.

"Now my sister," Kikyo raised her hand, "die."

Taka broke from the trance. With a small gasp she fell back into the water.

"Taka!" Inuyasha called.

"You can't do anything Inuyasha," Kikyo smirked, "she can't move and you both are in terrible shape."

"But I'm in perfect shape," Kuragari snarled and ran on the water at Kikyo.

Kikyo laughed. Kuragari hit a barrier and flew back to shore. Inuyasha growled.

'Where am I?' Taka thought, 'I can't move!' Taka looked at her younger sister's blurred form, 'why is she doing this?'

"Now Taka," whispered Kikyo, "die and I'll take your soul to hell with me."

Taka held her breathe. She hit the bottom of the lake and she couldn't hold her breathe any longer. Her eyes slowly closed.

A bright light glowed behind Kikyo. Kikyo turned abruptly. Kuragari and Inuyasha shielded their eyes. When the light faded a woman stood on the water as Kikyo did.

"Who's that?" Kuragari asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head, meaning he didn't.

"Mother?" whispered Kikyo.

"Kikyo... why are you trying to kill your own sister," Aki looked below at her drowning daughter, "You were taught not to hate... what have you become?" a tear appeared in the older woman's eye.

"Mother... I," Kikyo began.

Aki raised her hand.

"Enough," she whispered, "The gods allowed me to come down here... I came to stop you from doing what you are."

Kikyo's eyes filled with tears and she hung her head down.

Taka felt her body begin to rise. She gasped for breathe when she rose above the water. She kneeled on the invisible barrier that was below her. Aki hugged her.

"My daughter," she whispered, "it's been far to long."

Taka let her mother hug her. Aki released her and looked at Kikyo.

"Please forgive me, mother," Kikyo whispered tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course I will," Aki embraced Kikyo and stroked her hair, "come with me to the heavens... don't allow yourself to go to hell."

"Mother... I deserve to go to hell," Kikyo whispered.

"You spared your sister's life... you gave her back the memories that her father forbade her to have," Aki smiled, "you deserve to come to the heavens," she moved some of her daughters hair out of her face.

Kikyo sobbed into her mother's chest (A/N very! Rare). Aki hummed an unfamiliar tune and stroked Kikyo's hair.

"Sayonara Taka," Aki whispered.

A light glowed again. Aki and Kikyo disappeared into the light... leaving only dust and bones in Kikyo's place.Taka opened her eyes to be on the shore. Taka coughed. Kuragari wrapped a part of his kimono around her. Inuyasha kneeled in front of her.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

Taka nodded. Kuragari helped her stand and they began walking back to the camp.

"Who was that woman?" asked Inuyasha.

"My mother," she replied quietly.

"Where did Kikyo go!" he growled, "when I get my hands on her..."

"She's gone for good," said Taka.

"Huh?"

"She went to the heavens with my mother."

Inuyasha stared at her. He looked away.

'Kikyo... went to the heavens with her mother... a mother would never abandon her children,' he thought, 'my mother died when I was young... she didn't want to... she wanted to protect me,' he smiled at the thought, 'but... she couldn't hold on,' he looked up to the skies.

"Inuyasha," Taka's voice snapped him out of his trance, "come on."

"Coming," he walked to catch up with Taka and Kuragari.

'No matter what my mother says,' Taka clutched her brother's kimono angrily, 'I am not forgiving Kikyo for trying to take me to hell... in the after life... where ever I end up... I'll always hate my own sister,' she fell to her knees and clutched her chest in pain, 'I will not let go of this grudge,' she thought furiously as Kuragari helped her up again.

* * *

Once again my chapter is to short ;( please read and review 


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 39 

xXx Naraku's castle xXx

"Ayaka," Naraku looked at his incarnation.

Ayaka glared over at Naraku.

"You broke down after your sister died and couldn't complete your mission."

Ayaka closed her eyes at the grueling memory of seeing Chika on the ground dead.

"Therefore... I have no use for you," Ayaka's heart appeared in his hand.

Ayaka gasped. Naraku gripped the heart. Ayaka cried out and held her chest.

"Naraku!" she gasped while he gripped the heart.

Blood dripped from the heart in Naraku's hand and Ayaka collapsed... dead. Her blank eyes stared at nothing. Naraku smirked.

"What a waste to create her," he laughed, "better to create something that looks like the victim," he looked towards a room.

The light shone in that room and a girl with black hair over her face looked up, her face barely visible. She had dog ears.

"What is your wish? Naraku-sama," she asked.

xXx Inuyasha and Others xXx

Taka yawned.

"There you go Taka-chan," Kagome said, "good as new," Kagome finished replacing the bandages with new ones.

"Arigatou," Taka grumbled.

"Taka?" Kagome looked at her friend worriedly.

Taka snarled. She sounded exactly like Kikyo right there.

"Taka-chan!" this time... it sounded like Kagome.

Taka calmed.

"Gomen," she whispered.

Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut. Outside Inuyasha sat by the fire with everyone else.

"Why is she like that?" asked Kagome when she sat down.

"Nani?" asked Shippo as he bounded on Kagome's shoulder.

"She's been all grouchy to me," Kagome explained.

"You sounded like Kikyo," Taka stood in the door of the hut, "I have good hearing, remember!" Taka growled and walked off.

"Well at least her wounds are healed enough so she can walk," Miroku pointed out.

"Sounded like Kikyo? I thought she liked Kikyo," Kagome watched Taka walk away.

Inuyasha looked away. Kuragari did the same.

"Nani!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair, "you know something!"

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Inuyasha exclaimed painfully.

Kagome let go.

"Why is she like that Inuyasha?"

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away.

"Osuwari!" Kagome sat him.

"Alright! Alright!" Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up again, "Kikyo tried to kill Taka last night and take her to hell."

"Nani!" everyone exclaimed (except Kuragari).

"Last night," Inuyasha began, "Kikyo's soul collectors lured Taka towards a nearby lake... me and Kuragari followed. Kikyo said she was going to kill Taka and take her soul with her to hell," Inuyasha growled, "their mother appeared and stopped Kikyo and took her to the heavens... but I'm not sure Taka will forgive easily."

Kagome sighed.

'Kikyo... why would you try that?' she thought to herself.

Kuragari wrapped his arm around Kagome.

"Don't worry... my sister's just mad... she didn't mean to snarl at you," he said softly.

"I know," Kagome replied as she leaned her head on his chest.

Somewhere nearby Taka stood on the cliff Kikyo sat on.

"Mother... how could you forgive her so easily?" she asked as she looked up to the sky, "hmph... I forgot... it's acquired that a miko forgives and doesn't hate," she kicked the dirt.

Taka jumped from the cliff landing gracefully on the ground below. She sighed and started walking towards the camp. She stopped abruptly and sniffed.

'Naraku,' she thought hatefully.

A girl stepped from the forest. She brushed the hair from her face and her dog ears twitched. Taka gasped.

'She looks exactly like me,' Taka thought.

The girl laughed. Her eyes were violet but were so dark it looked black.

"Taka... if I'm correct," the girl said.

"Hai it's me," Taka answered coldly.

"My name is Toshi," she said, "Naraku created me as a copy of you."

Taka growled. Toshi put a finger over her lips.

"No one must know I'm here though," she grinned, "we'll meet again."

Toshi closed her eyes and a cloud of black swirled around her. When it cleared she was gone. Taka growled and sniffed.

'Not a trace left!' she thought.

"Oi! Taka," Inuyasha waved at her from nearby.

Taka looked around one last time and went to meet Inuyasha.

Toshi sat in a tree. Out of sight and smell range. She watched Taka and Inuyasha leave and smirked. A gust of wind blew behind her.

"Kagura?" said Toshi, "why are you here?"

"Naraku wanted me to check on you." Kagura replied.

"I won't fail like my sisters did," Toshi laughed, "those fools weren't fit enough to even try fight them... I can tell from here... when the silver-haired is fully healed he's powerful and the sword increases his power, the monk... i can smell the kazanna, the taijai with the Hirakotsu, the kage youkai... is just plain strong, and then the miko... with the sacred arrows. See sister? I'm not as stupid as our other sisters."

Kagura growled.

"And don't worry," Toshi's expression changed to one of a savage youkai, "if I do die... I won't be the first," she laughed again.

'Naraku was right," Kagura thought, "Toshi wants to kill... badly... even if it means her own life being taken... she's a killer... a beast," Kagura looked up at the incarnation.

She could tell the urge to kill was inside Toshi and it was strong.

"I'll be off," Kagura took a feather from her hair and flew off on it.

Toshi watched her with a smirk.

"She's a smart one," she said, "another minute of standing there and I would have slaughtered her... sister or not," she cracked her knuckles.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 40

Toshi watched the gang from a tree again. She stared intently at each one of them, studying them. One time she even sent some of Naraku's youkai to check their fighting style. She looked at Taka for a second.

'Teh,' she thought, 'I already know everything there is to know about her... as her copy I should.'

She stared at Shippo. She snarled and positioned to spring. Instead she raised an arm and bit into it.

'Not now,' she told herself as she sunk her fangs into her arm.

She released her arm. Blood dripped from her mouth and arm. She growled and stared at the group once again.

xXx the group xXx

Inuyasha and Taka were now fully healed. Inuyasha yawned.

"Can we go now?" he growled.

"I'm almost finished packing Inuyasha!" snapped Kagome, "be patient!"

"Alright!" growled Inuyasha.

Taka laughed. Kuragari smirked. Taka stopped and sniffed.

"What is it?" asked Kuragari.

"That scent... it smells like mine," she bounded into the forest.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sniffed also.

Sure enough there were two scents that smelled the same. But one had more evil then the other.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka stopped and looked up. Toshi sat one a branch. Her blood dripped to the ground as she stared viciously at Taka.

"You," growled Taka.

"Caught my scent?" Toshi smirked.

"MY scent you mean?" Taka snarled.

"Of course it's your scent," Toshi laughed, "I am only a copy."

Taka growled.

"Oh and your memories are so sad," Toshi smirked.

"Nani!"

"Along with your scent... I have all the characteristics you do... your memories... your battle style," she laughed, "everything."

Taka snarled and leapt at Toshi. Toshi flipped back.

"Taka!" Inuyasha's voice called and he burst from the forest.

Toshi wiped the blood from her.

"Inuyasha!" cried Toshi, "kill her! It's a copy of me!"

"Nani?" exclaimed Taka, "who's the copy!" she snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Toshi cried, "who will you believe? Me, the real Taka, or her the fake."

"Oi! I'm no copy!" Taka ran at Toshi again.

Toshi jumped back again.

'Who's the real one?' thought Inuyasha as he watched Taka and Toshi fight.

Taka slashed at Toshi's head. Toshi bent her head back and did a back flip, kicking Taka in the head. Taka flipped and stood upright. She snarled and went at Toshi again. The two fought with their claws.

"Taka-chan!" Sango called as she came out of the forest after Inuyasha.

She stopped in shock to see the two fighting.

"Taka?"

"Nani!" both answered while fighting.

Miroku and the others stared in shock when they entered the area. Taka snarled and slashed at Toshi. Toshi cried out and hit the ground. She stood quickly and they began exchanging blows once more. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, "you can't use the Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar)! We don't know which is the real Taka!"

"I know!" Inuyasha growled.

Kuragari tried to see which was his sister with no prevail. He growled.

"Inuyasha!" Taka exclaimed, "she's an incarnation of Naraku! If you fall for her trap of me being the fake we'll all die!" Toshi punched her.

"Inuyasha," she said with a small smile, "you have to believe me... she's the fake... I would never hurt the one I love," she smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"Inuyasha! Don't listen to her!" Taka exclaimed.

"You're the fake!" he pointed Tetsusaiga at Taka.

Taka gasped. Inuyasha growled and raised Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he roared as he smashed his sword to the ground and the kaze no kizu flew at Taka.

Taka flew back into a tree. The tree wasn't strong enough to hold back the attack either and Taka blasted right through it. She cried out and hit the ground, eyes still open. Her eyes were now a blank violet color and she stared to the side, lifelessly.

"Heh," Inuyasha smirked, "to easy... come on Taka let's go."

Toshi stood her head down with a smirk.

"Taka?" asked Inuyasha.

"Baka!" exclaimed Toshi triumphantly, "now that the real Taka's dead... I can nimble you down... one by one," Toshi's eyes glistened evilly at the group.

"Kazanna!" Miroku was about to open the kazanna.

"Don't try it," Toshi smirked and swayed her kimono sleeve.

Poison insects flew from it and they buzzed around her. Miroku sealed the kazanna with a growl. Isamu roared and attacked Toshi. He slashed through her shoulder. She grinned. Miasma blasted out and shrouded around Isamu. He roared painfully and stumbled back. Toshi looked at the wound given to her by Isamu.

"A mere cat scratch," she said with a grin.

She cracked her knuckles and her claws grew longer.

"Let's see who will survive longer," she said, her voice half a growl, "me, the ultimate incarnation of Naraku! Or you... the pathetic group who can't tell their real friend... to a fake," she spread her arms and laughed.

Her eyes turned red and her fangs grew longer. She smashed her hand into the ground, which blasted at the group. Kuragari picked up Isamu, who transformed to his smaller form, Shippo and Kagome and jumped out of the way. Kirara picked up Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha jumped above the blast.

'How could I be so stupid?' he thought as he stared at Taka's lifeless body on the ground nearby.

Toshi jumped up and slashed at Inuyasha bringing him to the ground. Inuyasha cried out in pain and held the small wound.

"Next time... I'll slice you in two," Toshi licked Inuyasha's blood from her fingers.

Taka's lifeless eyes glowed red and she growled softly. But the growl... was only half her's.


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 41

"Hirakotsu!" Sango threw the weapon at Toshi.

Toshi jumped and kicked it to the ground. Sango growled and drew her sword. She ran at Toshi. When Sango raised the sword Toshi ducked and raised her arm to stop Sango's from bringing the sword down. Toshi flipped back, kicking the sword from Sango's hand in the process. The sword flew through the air and landed beside Taka's body. Her arm stretched out and took the sword. No one took notice as they continuously tried attacking Toshi. Taka stood. Neither of her eyes were hers. Taka had a more human look to her eyes. These were full youkai eyes. She turned.

"Taka!" gasped Inuyasha.

Taka shook her head.

"I am not Taka," she said, half her voice a strong male's and half her own.

Kuragari stared at his sister.

"Father," he whispered.

Toshi turned with a snarl.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she roared as she slashed at Taka again.

Taka grabbed Toshi's arm an twisted it.

"Do you dare attack my daughter?"

Toshi growled.

'Her attitude,' Toshi thought, 'this is a completely different soul.'

Taka flung Toshi back.

"I, the lord of the Kage Youkai Tribe, have returned," Taka said.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and looked at Kuragari.

"Kuragari, what's going on?" he asked.

Kuragari didn't answer. Toshi snarled.

"Jigoku," she said with a smirk, "your daughter's body will die and your soul will have to go when it does so coming back was pointless."

Jigoku's eyes stared at Toshi.

"You are a fool," he said, "along with my soul, I also have my power. As we speak, her wounds are healing."

Toshi snarled again and jumped at Taka's body. Jigoku's eyes watched her and jumped as Toshi hit the ground. Jigoku landed behind Toshi and slashed at her with Sango's sword. She snarled and turned.

'I'll kill the other's first,' she thought.

Kagome stared at Taka and Toshi. Toshi turned to her with a smirk. She snarled and ran at her. Kagome gasped. Toshi turned her head slightly. Running beside her was Taka. Jigoku's eyes turned to her and he made Taka's body trip Toshi and stab into Toshi's leg. Toshi snarled in pain and her power failed and she transformed back to looking like Taka. Kagura appeared up above.

"Good job Toshi," she said aloud to herself thinking Taka was Toshi, "for the final blow! Dance of the Dragons!" the tornadoes flew at the two girls.

Taka/Jigoku turned. They jumped out of the way. Toshi turned her head and cried out. The tornadoes struck her. When they died Kagura looked down. She gasped. On Toshi's back was the spider-like burn mark was on Toshi's back as she lay on the ground.

"Kuso!" gasped Kagura.

Toshi stood again either way. Her leg bled badly and her kimono was torn. She snarled again. Poison insects came and practically molded with her leg, healing it.

Taka/Jigoku snarled and ran at her again. Toshi got stabbed through the chest as she tried to continue healing. Taka/Jigoku jumped back. Kagura growled.

"Dance of the Blades!" she exclaimed as she set the attack at Taka/Jigoku.

At the same time Toshi lunged at Taka/Jigoku without thinking. She was furious. When she was near enough Taka/Jigoku grabbed her and turned her to face the attack, using her as a shield. Toshi cried out and the two blasted to the ground. Taka/Jigoku jumped out of the way. Toshi's back was covered in cuts from the attack. She stood again and the poison insects flew to heal her.

"Kazanna!" Miroku sucked up the insects.

"Miroku!" cried Sango.

Miroku felt a shot of pain go through his body. He held on and his hand got poisoned. After all in the area were gone he closed the kazanna and fell to his knees. Sango kneeled beside him and checked his arm. All the way up to his shoulder was poisoned. He growled in pain. Toshi smirked.

"Another go like that and you will surely die monk," Toshi grinned and more poison insects arouse from the tree's. Kirara roared and flew into the air killing off some of the insects. Sango ripped the Hirakotsu from the tree and threw it killing off more of the insects.

"Iron reaver!" Inuyasha slashed through some.

A long whip of green and yellow slashed from the forest and killed off the rest. Sesshomaru stepped from the forest. Toshi turned. She growled and waved Kagura down. Kagura swooped down and Toshi jumped on the feather.

"I'll be back," she snarled, "you can be sure of that."

The two flew off.

"I heard Kagura from afar," Sesshomaru said as he watched the feather disappeared from view, "she knew I was in the area. I knew there was a reason she'd come out while I was here."

Inuyasha growled at his older brother.

"You aren't Taka are you," Sesshomaru stared at Taka/Jigoku.

"Right now... I'm her father's soul inside her body... her soul slumbers in her mind," Jigoku explained.

"Father... how did you...?" Kuragari asked.

"Her soul called out to mine... awakening me from the shadows," he explained, "I'm not quite sure how either... but here I am," a slight trace of a tear appeared in the youkai eyes, "Kuragari... you're still alive."

"I barely survived," said Kuragari.

Taka's body glowed for a second and Jigoku's soul left her body. She fainted and Inuyasha caught her. She wasn't wounded at all.

"My son," Jigoku's voice played in the air, "watch over your sister."

The presence of Jigoku disappeared.

"I will father," Kuragari whispered.


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 42

xXx Toshi and Kagura xXx

Kagura steered the direction of her feather towards Naraku's castle. They landed in front of it and Toshi pushed by Kagura and walked in. Some poison insects flew at her and healed her wounds. She bent her shoulders back and walked towards the room in which Naraku sat. She moved the mat. There sat Naraku in a kimono with his hair tied back. He turned to her. His crimson eyes studied her.

"You didn't kill them?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru came and crashed the party," she growled.

"Why didn't you use your power?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your name, Toshi, means 'mirror reflection' meaning you have the power to change into whatever or whoever you like," he explained, "I created you to look like Taka in the first place thinking you'd kill them all."

Toshi growled. An image came to mind. Sango throwing the Hirakotsu.

"The taijia," she said aloud.

"Hmm?" Naraku glanced at her.

"San-go," she pronounced, "the older sister of Kohaku... the lose of the other taijia hurts her deeply," Toshi smirked, "I'm going to mirror her."

Naraku smirked back. The poison insects swarmed into the room and covered Toshi. Naraku watched. Kagura came in and gasped. Kanna stood nearby, as emotionless as usual and watched. Kohaku turned his head from the corner he sat in. It looked as though the insects were eating. They then began getting absorbed. When they disappeared Toshi stood there as Sango. Her suit was as Sango's was but the red was darker in places. The color around her eyes was also darker and the bands on the also mirrored Hirakotsu were a dark crimson. She looked at the new body and smirked.

"Now you can attack again if you like," Naraku suggested.

"In a few days," Toshi looked at him, "I'd like to have practice with this thing first."

She held the Hirakotsu over her shoulder and walked out.

"What have you created Naraku," growled Kagura.

"A mere reflection," Naraku answered simply.

xXx the gang xXx

Kagome wiped Taka's forehead. Taka stirred and pulled away. She opened her eyes.

"Taka-chan!" said Kagome happily.

Taka looked at her and looked away.

"Taka?" Kagome looked at her.

"Naraku," she growled, "he's taken it to far this time."

Kagome bit her lip.

"Do you forgive Inuyasha?" she asked.

Taka glanced at her.

"For using the Kaze no Kizu on you, I mean," Kagome explained.

"Hai... it was Naraku's fault not his," Taka replied.

Kagome sighed.

"I'm glad," she said.

"Did Toshi... get away?" asked Taka.

"Hai," Kagome said.

Taka growled and clenched her fist.

xXx Nearby with the boys and Sango xXx

"Sesshomaru! Why did you come here anyway!" growled Inuyasha as he glared at his older brother.

"Can I not save her as she saved Rin?" Sesshomaru growled back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Nani!"

"Why don't you take Taka and get a sword made for her by Totosai?" Sesshomaru offered, "I noticed she doesn't carry a sword anymore."

"Eh?"

"Baka! Taka lost her sword!" Shippo exclaimed.

A rock flew from the forest hitting Shippo.

"I didn't lose it!" Taka snarled from the forest.

Shippo held his head.

"Taka!" scolded Kagome.

"Kenji broke my sword," Taka explained ignoring Kagome, "and who's Totosai?"

"An old geezer who makes swords," said Inuyasha, "he made my sword and Sesshomaru's."

"I see."

"We'll go see him tomorrow," Miroku suggested.

"Oh... great..." Taka scowled.

"Nani?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha... you know what tonight is, right?" Taka grumbled.

"Oh... kuso," growled Inuyasha.

"The night of the new moon," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Shippo smirked, "there's still a couple hours left for you to be a hanyou."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha only to get a fist in the face. Inuyasha growled at the kitsune. Shippo bawled.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground again.

"Ow," he growled as he sat up again.

"Baka, Inuyasha," Shippo sobbed holding the forming lump on his head.

"Nani?"

"Don't think of it Inuyasha," warned Kagome.

Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Wench," he growled.

"Osuwari!" Kagome said again.

Inuyasha fell to the ground again.

Taka snickered. Inuyasha looked up at her and growled.

"I thought you were on my side when it came to the word," he growled.

"I am... but can't I laugh at it to?"

_**WHACK!**_

"Only to get laughed at also," Miroku held the staff over Taka, who now lay face first on the ground also.

Shippo burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at!" growled both Inuyasha and Taka.

Shippo eeped and looked at the two hanyous.

"You know what would be nice Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.

"N... Nani?"

"To see you face pounded in!" Taka growled.

Inuyasha took off after Shippo. Shippo squealed and ran off. Taka ran after them both and they ran into the forest.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo.

Kagome was about to react.

"Just let them have their fun," laughed Miroku, "if they do catch him then you can sit Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed.

"Alright."

"Childish," Sesshomaru remarked while watching the hanyous chase the defenseless kitsune.

"Hah! Got you," Inuyasha held Shippo by the tail.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried loudly.

"Inuyasha osuwari!" Kagome laughed.

* * *

It took me longer then usual to update :( gomen about the wait please read and review 


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his neck.

"Sat three times in one day," Taka smirked, "new record."

"Urasai," Inuyasha growled.

The two hanyous were now human for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru decided to stay and earlier on Jaken and Rin flew overhead on A-Un so they were also there. Sesshomaru sniffed.

"Naraku's youkai are nearby."

"I'll take care of them," Sango said as she picked up the Hirakotsu.

"Alright," agreed Inuyasha and Taka.

"Sango-chan... are you sure you'll be alright alone?" asked Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan," Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'll be fine."

She went into the forest and changed into her taijai outfit.

"Kirara!" she called.

Kirara mewed and transformed.

"I'll be back soon," Sango called as the two-tailed and her ran off.

"Was it wise to let your human friend go off alone, Inuyasha," asked Sesshomaru.

"Hai, she's strong," Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's fish and began eating it.

"Oi Inuyasha!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha warned.

Shippo growled and plopped down angrily.

"Oh Inuyasha," sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued eating.

xXx Toshi xXx

Toshi stood behind a tree.

"Come on Kirara!" she heard Sango urge.

She poked her head out and waited.

'The youkai should keep her company for awhile,' she thought as she walked over to the camp.

She took her time so she arrived around fifteen minutes later. She stood at the border and forced tears. She walked into the clearing.

"Sango!" Miroku stood as soon as he seen Toshi's forced tears.

"Oh, Miroku," she fake sobbed.

"What happened?" Kagome asked her friend.

"It was horrible," Toshi continued.

"What happened, love?" Miroku hugged her so that Toshi's back was facing Kagome and the others.

"Kirara... she... she..."

"What?" asked Kuragari.

"She died! It was horrible. The youkai encircled her when she saved me from them and suffocated her in miasma," Toshi continued, "now all my family is lost."

"Don't say that... Kohaku is still alive... we'll get him back," Miroku soothed.

"You're right..." Toshi flexed her claws (that she had when she wanted them out since she is still youkai).

She was close to ripping at Miroku through his back. But...

"Miroku!" Sango and Kirara burst out of the forest.

Toshi released Miroku, flipped back and grabbed her mirrored Hirakotsu. She stood in battle stance with a scowl on her face.

"Sango?" Miroku looked at both.

Sango jumped off Kirara and threw the Hirakotsu at Toshi. Toshi lifted her own and blocked the attack.

"Who are you!" Sango demanded.

"Forgot me already?" Toshi smirked, "Don't you remember me? Toshi?"

"Toshi!" Taka snarled.

"Why are you taking Sango's form? And how?" demanded Miroku.

"She seemed so strong and quite pretty too," Toshi flipped her hair a bit, "and my name."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was officially confused.

"My name, Toshi, means 'mirror reflection,'" she explained like Naraku had explained to her, "I can mirror anyone of you, male or female."

Sango growled.

"And I know everything about each of you," she looked around at everyone.

"You don't know anything about me!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh but I do. Poor Kohaku... the other taijia, all slain by Kohaku himself," Toshi smirked.

"Enough!" Sango cried.

"And the fragment of the Shikon no tama in his back... the only thing keeping him alive."

A chain was heard. Kohaku stepped from the forest. His eyes blank.

"Kohaku!" Sango was about to go to him.

"No you don't," Toshi snapped.

Sango stopped when Toshi held her sword to the young boy's neck. She growled. Toshi removed the sword and put an arm around Kohaku.

"I would never allow anyone to hurt my brother," she said with a smirk.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Sango exclaimed.

"Don't you mean... your hands?"

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, "get away from her! She's dangerous!"

"Oh, don't say that," Toshi said, "I would never hurt my brother."

"Enough taunting her!" Kuragari snarled as he jumped at Toshi.

Toshi moved Kohaku so he'd be her shield. Kuragari stopped and landed.

"Aneue?" Kohaku whispered.

Sango gasped when he looked at her. His eye went from blank to clear again.

"Aneue!" he kicked away from Toshi and was about to run to Sango.

Toshi grabbed his leg and tripped him.

"Let go of him!" Sango exclaimed.

Toshi tightened her grip and made him stand again. Kohaku cried out and stabbed his weapon into Toshi. Toshi gasped and looked at the wound. She growled and threw Kohaku at a tree. Kohaku cried out again and hit it. He slipped to the ground.

"Kohaku!" Sango ran over to him and embraced him.

"Aneue..." he whispered before he passed out.

Toshi ripped the weapon out and poison insects came and merged with her body, healing the wound.

"Why don't you and Kohaku both go join your pathetic family!" she snarled as she threw the mirrored Hirakotsu at Sango and Kohaku.

Sango watched helplessly as the large boomerang flew at her.

"Sango-san!" Miroku opened the kazanna.

"I wouldn't do that monk," Toshi hissed as poison insects flew from the trees.

Miroku closed it with a growl. Sesshomaru extended his poison claw and whipped the mirrored Hirakotsu down.

"Enough of your stupidity," he growled.

Toshi growled. Sango picked up Kirara and gave him to Kirara to take care of. She picked up the Hirakotsu. She ran at Toshi with it. Toshi jumped out of the way. Toshi drew her sword and ran at Sango. Sango used the Hirakotsu and blocked her. Sesshomaru ran at Toshi and slashed at her with his poison claw. A mixture of poison and miasma shrouded the area. Sango ran to Kohaku and put his mask along. She put her own on also. Miroku, Kuragari, Inuyasha, and Taka covered their faces with their kimono sleeves. Kuragari held Kagome so her face was on his chest. Jaken also had his face covered. Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, who was coughing, and ran back at her taking her away from the cloud. A-un followed and wrapped around Rin protectively. Toshi stepped from the cloud.

"Inuyasha we have to get out of here!" Miroku called from under his sleeve.

Inuyasha nodded. Isamu took Taka and Inuyasha. Kirara waited for Sango to get on with Kohaku and Miroku before she followed Isamu. Kuragari picked up Kagome and bounded away. Sesshomaru entered the cloud and dragged Jaken out.

"A-un..." Sesshomaru started, "take Rin and Jaken," he tossed and unconscious Jaken on A-un.

A-un nodded and flew off. Sesshomaru ran. Toshi watched them and growled.

'They escaped,' she thought, 'next time they won't,' she turned and went the opposite way.

The group stopped where they thought it was safe.

"She's not following," Sesshomaru assured, "I turned to check but there is no scent and I couldn't hear anything."

"If I wasn't human right now!" Taka growled.

"You'd what?" asked Inuyasha as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd kick the shit out of that..." she got cut of by Sesshomaru's hand over her mouth.

"If you didn't realize," he started, "there's a child in the area."

Taka looked at Rin.

"Oh. Yeah I kinda forgot," she mumbled under the youkai's hand.

He scoffed and brought his hand away. Taka grinned while Inuyasha snickered.

'Kohaku,' thought Sango as she stroked her brother's hair, 'how can I release you from Naraku's grasp?'

A young woman walked out from the forest. She had white hair, a white tattered dress, and beautiful light blue eyes. She looked at the group a hand on her chest. Sesshomaru growled.

"Under that pretty face is a reeking scent of Naraku," he warned.

"Please, I am one of Naraku... but I do not slay anyone... I would not dream of it," she whispered.

"How can we trust that!" Inuyasha growled.

"I may be Naraku's first incarnation, Akemi but please... trust me... I will help," the girl looked at them with pleading eyes.

* * *

Thanks Neferius for the advice lol 


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 44

Akemi looked around and glanced at Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" she gasped.

"How do you know him!" Sango demanded.

"When Naraku first took control of Kohaku... I knew what happened to you and the others... Sango," Akemi replied.

Sango widened her eyes.

"Naraku ordered me to be disguised as a servant girl and when I heard him talking about you and Kohaku... I knew I had to do something... I can't let him do this to you, Sango. It caused me pain to see you and him fighting through Kanna's mirror... I escaped but it will only be a matter of time... until either Kanna or him finds me," Akemi looked to the sky's, "I want to... remove Naraku's control over Kohaku."

"How!" Sango asked.

"I can... I seen what he did to do that to Kohaku... all I have to do it remove Naraku's power from it," Akemi explained.

"How can you do that without hurting him?" Kagome asked.

"My power Naraku gave me," She walked over to a tree, "I can move through things... I don't have the word for that though," she stepped through the tree, "I can reached the shard from his back and absorb Naraku's power."

Isamu sniffed. He walked cautiously over to her. He wrapped around her legs purring.

"He trusts her," Kuragari said as he watched the black cat purr, "It's rare he does this... especially to someone we just met and reeks of the enemy."

Akemi smiled and picked Isamu up. He licked her nose and she laughed.

"Alright..." Sango looked down at Kohaku, "if he trusts you then I do to... but please get Kohaku away from Naraku for good."

Akemi dropped Isamu and walked over to Kohaku. She kneeled and rubbed his back.

"It is right here," her hand stopped where the shard was.

Her hand went through his back and she grasped the shard from inside him. Kohaku's eyes shot open and he cried out.

"Aneue!" he cried.

Sango held his hand. Akemi gasped. A purple color spread up her pale skin.

"Almost... all of it," she said.

A tear ran down Kohaku's face. Akemi cried out and pulled out. Her arm was all that eerie purple color. She held it in pain.

"That's all of it," she said while panting.

Kohaku whimpered and the shard glowed.

"He still needs the shard," Akemi explained, "there is a sorceress in a cave in the east, near the sea... I was with her when I was hiding out from Naraku... she told me that she can help with Kohaku."

"Arigatou Akemi," Sango whispered hugging Kohaku.

"His memories... he has them back... since he is released from Naraku the memories return," Akemi glanced at Kohaku.

Kohaku buried his face in Sango's chest.

"I killed them aneue!" he cried, "father and the others... I killed them."

"Shh," Sango soothed, "it wasn't your fault."

Kohaku cried. Kagome walked over to Akemi.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Akemi shuddered.

Kagome took her arm. She moved the sleeve of Akemi's dress up and gasped. It was all the disgusting eerie purple and it was throbbing.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"The poison Naraku put in the shard to control him," Akemi explained.

"Ugh! Myoga's never here at the right time!" Inuyasha growled, "he could've sucked out the poison."

"What do you mean Master Inuyasha?" a familiar old voice said, "I'm right here."

On Miroku's shoulder sat the flea. He looked at Akemi.

"Oh! I will suck out the poison," he leaped onto Akemi's arm.

"You better you old flea!" threatened Inuyasha.

Myoga stuck his stinger in Akemi's arm and sucked the poison along with some blood from her arm. When he was finished he fell back.

"Oh!" he sighed, "what sweet blood. It had a bitter side but either way it was delicious."

He looked up to see Inuyasha and Taka staring down at him.

"Nani? I haven't eaten in days!" he jumped up and down.

Inuyasha raised his foot and squished him.

"Smushed," he grumbled.

"Oi Inuyasha!" growled Shippo, "shouldn't Myoga suck out to poison Miroku has too?"

"Eh? Iie Shippo," Miroku assured, "Kagome's medicine from her time has taken affect."

He revealed his arm showing that the poison was already almost gone. Myoga stood fast.

"I must leave Inuyasha-sama!" he leapt off.

"Oi Myoga!" Inuyasha called angrily after the flea.

"Danger's coming if that old flea leaves," Miroku growled.

"Come on Taka help me get Akemi onto Isamu," Kagome said.

"Me and Inuyasha will ride with her," Taka said as she helped Kagome put a now unconscious Akemi onto Isamu.

Inuyasha and Taka both got onto Isamu, with Taka in the back and Inuyasha in front with Akemi in between. Miroku, and Shippo got onto Kirara along with Sango, who was holding Kohaku. Rin and Jaken got on A-un with Sesshomaru, who sat in the back holding Rin.

"Come on, love," Kuragari picked up Kagome and bounded off.

Isamu and Kirara jumped into the air and flew after them. Kirara snarled. Kagura flew towards them on her feather. She smirked.

"Dance of the Blades!" she yelled, sending the attack at the two cats.

Both moved out of the way. Kuragari ran below and looked up when he heard Kagura.

"Ha!" Kagura laughed, "so easily you fall into the traps Naraku sets. You shouldn't have moved to far from the taijia."

Sango gasped and looked to the left where Isamu was.

"Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura raised her fan and blew the tornadoes at Isamu.

"Taka-chan!" exclaimed Sango, "Inuyasha!"

Akemi awoke to the sound of Sango's voice. Kagura laughed.

"Killing the three I'm ordered to kill... Akemi... Inuyasha... and Taka," she smirked.

Akemi gasped and sat up straight and held a hand above them. A light blue barrier spread around all four of them. The tornadoes hit and Isamu flew back by the force, but was fine. He roared and fell into the trees. The sun rose, showing the moonless night was now over.

"Taka! Inuyasha!" Sango steered Kirara back.

Kirara flew with a roar and landed in the mess of trees and rocks where the attack hit. Isamu snarled and hit a tree away. Taka stood from where the tree was coughing. Her ears were the dog ears and she had her fangs and claws again. Inuyasha sat on the ground, an annoyed look on his face, and Akemi lay on a pile of rocks. Inuyasha was also his hanyou form. Miroku jumped off Kirara.

"Akemi-san," he gasped.

She moaned in pain. Kagura growled.

'Using your wimpy barrier Akemi?' she thought, 'no matter... you can't use it again.'

She raised her fan and it spread. Akemi opened her eyes.

"Go east," she whispered, "the sorceress... she will help... a cave... by the sea... ask the sea creatures... they know how to speak because of her magic... tell them I sent you and they will truthfully tell you where she is."

"Alright," Miroku replied.

"I'll take care of my sister," Akemi stood.

Miroku hesitated but nodded. He went back to Kirara and Sango. Inuyasha stood and him and Taka got back on Isamu and took off with Kirara.

"Heh... you're actually going to fight Akemi?" Kagura mocked as she landed in front of her older sister.

"Urasai!" Akemi growled.

She raised her hand and a very light blue energy glowed in her hand. It soared at Kagura. Kagura flew back and hit a tree. Naraku stepped from the forest.

"Naraku!" growled Kagura, "I told you... I'll take care of her!"

"Kagura... I'd rather kill her," Naraku

Kagura growled. Akemi gasped and ran into the forest, running through trees as she ran. Naraku ran after dodging the trees. Kagura growled as she watched them disappear from view. A root came from Naraku's baboon hide and shot at Akemi. It got her back before she could make it go through her. She screamed.

"Now that I stabbed through you, Akemi, you will not be able to get away," Naraku smirked under his hood.

The roots raised bringing Akemi up to. Blood dripped from the wound. She screamed.

Sango turned around on Kirara.

"Akemi!" she gasped.

She barely seen it but there, Naraku stood with Akemi in the air. She turned Kirara again.

"Iie Sango!" Akemi exclaimed when she seen Kirara, "go now!"

Kirara stopped.

"Come on Kirara!" urged Sango.

"Take Sango away, Kirara," whispered Akemi.

Kirara flicked her ear.

"Go on," Akemi whispered again.

Kirara nodded and began following Isamu.

"Akemi," Sango stared at the dying incarnation, "Arigatou for helping me and Kohaku."

Another root shot up at Akemi. She cried out. More wrapped around her until only her eyes were able to be seen. She watched the others leave.

"Now... for betraying me," Naraku put pressure on her until a loud sickening snap was heard.

The roots released her and she fell limply to the ground. Naraku smirked and walked away.

xXx Toshi xXx

Toshi sat in a tree with one leg hanging over.

"Sesshomaru," Toshi said aloud thinking of the taiyoukai, "you my lord... shall see your reflection soon."

The poison insects flew from the trees. Toshi smirked.


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 45 

Sango brushed some of Kohaku's hair out of his sleeping face. She looked up. She could smell the salt in the air. They were near the sea. Miroku was also asleep, leaning his head down behind her. Kuragari held Kagome. She slept peacefully. Clutching the front of his kimono. Sesshomaru still held Rin on A-un while Jaken leaned on the dragon's head. Taka sat in front of Inuyasha leaning back on him. They were both asleep also. Isamu ran across the forest floor as softly as he could. Shippo lay on Kirara's neck also fast asleep. A-un flew in level with Kirara.

"We should wake the others," Sesshomaru suggested, "We are there."

Sango nodded. Kirara roared softly and shook. Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku awoke. Miroku stretched.

"How long has it been?" he yawned.

"Quite awhile," Sango said.

Kagome awoke in Kuragari's arms.

"Isamu!" Sango called.

Isamu looked up as he ran.

"Wake Inuyasha and Taka!"

Isamu nodded and shook slightly like Kirara did. Neither awoke. He roared slightly and shook again. Sesshomaru jumped off with Rin and put her standing on the ground sleepily. He walked over to Isamu.

"Inuyasha... wake up," he hit his younger brother over the head with the Tokijin sheath.

Inuyasha awoke with a start and fell off Isamu. Taka shrieked slightly and got dragged off when Inuyasha fell.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Isamu snickered.

"Well, little brother, you wouldn't wake up when Isamu tried to wake you," Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha growled.

"Where are we?" Taka asked sleepily.

"We're at the sea where the sorceress is supposed to be," Kuragari stopped by them.

Inuyasha stood and helped Taka up.

"Just beyond these trees the ocean will be visible," Sesshomaru raised a hand.

He used poison claw and slashed down the row of trees. The sun shone brightly and the ocean shimmered.

"Where's the cave Akemi spoke of?" Kagome looked around.

"She said ask the creatures of the ocean," Sango landed with Kirara, Miroku and Kohaku.

"And how we supposed to ask them?" Inuyasha growled, "they live underwater!"

"I think they found us," Shippo whimpered and hid behind Kirara's mane.

Sure enough it looked as if heads were poking out of the water. One submerged and came up at the shore.

"Mer-people!" gasped Kagome when she seen that they looked human.

The front lifted her head from the water.

"What is it you want in our master's land?" she asked.

Her hair was long and green while her eyes were red. She wore a purple bikini like top. There were two others with her. Both were male and quite muscular. One had red hair and blue eyes and the other had an orange color hair with brown eyes.

"Akemi sent us," Sango explained, "she told us your master could help with my brother."

The mermaid looked at Kohaku and her eyes narrowed.

"A strange magic encircles the boy," she growled, "what is it?"

"A shard of the Shikon no tama."

They all smirked. The female made a high pitched whistle. A small fish emerged and she whispered in it's ear. It nodded and swam off. After awhile a woman walked along the shore. She had ankle long wavy blonde hair, a really light blue color eyes and wore a long white robe.

"Akemi-san sent you?" she asked politely.

"Hai," Sango and Kohaku got off Kirara.

"The boy Akemi spoke of," the woman glanced at Kohaku.

"Can you help us?" asked Miroku.

"Of course I will," she turned and started walking away, "follow me."

The mer-people swam after her and the others followed. The mermaid smirked and dived under again.

"By the way... I am Kumiko," the woman said while walking.

The group nodded. They came to a cave and Kumiko walked in.

"Stay out here... I'll be back," she disappeared into the darkness.

A splash of water was heard from the shore behind them. Inuyasha turned. The two mermen grabbed him and Taka dragging them into the water, since they were the closest to the shore.

"Taka! Inuyasha!" everyone exclaimed.

Kumiko walked out.

"Kumiko!" Kagome cried, "you have to help them!"

Kumiko smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she said simply.

"Nande!" Kuragari snarled.

She raised her hand.

"Youkai spellbound," she whispered.

Sesshomaru and Kuragari snarled and fell to their knees. Kirara roared and shrunk along with Isamu. Even Shippo fell to the ground in pain.

"Kuragari-kun!" Kagome kneeled beside Kuragari.

He looked up at Kumiko and growled before he snarled in pain again.

"And you miko..." Kumiko's hair rose and some chains encircled Kagome.

She cried out when they tightened.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango tried to get the chains off.

Her hand got shocked back. Kuragari snarled at Kumiko viciously. Kumiko laughed.

Underwater Taka and Inuyasha struggled to get released from the grip of the mermen.

'Got to get hot enough!' thought Taka.

Her hand glowed a bit and she grabbed the merman's arm. He cried out in pain and pulled away. Taka swam over to Inuyasha and burnt the other merman's arm. Both began swimming to the surface from the depth they were at.

"Kazanna!" Miroku exclaimed removing the prayer beads.

Kumiko disappeared and reappeared behind Miroku. She ran a knife down his arm and he pulled away, closing the tunnel in pain. Kumiko smirked.

"The chains will keep the miko busy... the youkai are under a bind to keep them from attacking... and you and Sango best keep out of my way," she warned.

"Or what!" Sango growled.

"Or... your dear brother will pay the price," she smirked.

"Don't touch him!" Sango threatened.

"Don't worry all I want is the fragment he has in his back... I'll let him live," she raised a hand.

Kohaku cried out. Some kind of magic flew from Kumiko's hand and at Kohaku. Once it was all inside him the shard shot out. A small amount of blood splattered from the small wound.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried.

The shard landed in Kumiko's hand. She smiled.

"I don't think you'll keep that for long!" Taka shot out of the water and slashed at Kumiko's pale hand.

Inuyasha also jumped out of the water.

"Keh... think a couple of fish will kill us?" he smirked.

Kumiko growled and held her bleeding hand. Taka made a run for the shard that flew out of Kumiko's hand. A large undescribable creature burst from the water snarling. It was disgusting. Taka stopped in her tracks, the shard right in front of the monster. Kumiko laughed.

"The creatures of the ocean all love me... meaning they will do anything for me... and this one... I might order it to kill you all if you don't hand over the shard peacefully."

Taka growled and stared up at the large beast. Tentacles from it wrapped around Sango and Miroku and dragged them to the ground. Taka and Inuyasha dodged a few that flew at them.

"Aneue," whispered Kohaku.

Sango opened her eye and smiled a bit at Kohaku before she cried out in pain as the tentacles tightened.

"Aneue!"

* * *

Sorry Toshi didn't appear in this chappie. Toshi will do something at the end of the next chapter... then we'll see what she's up to 


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 46

Kohaku took his weapon and slashed the tentacle that wrapped around his older sister. The monster screeched. Taka flipped and grabbed the shard, bounding away. The monster snarled. Kohaku threw the weapon again and slashed the tentacle from Miroku too.

"Aneue!" Kohaku kneeled beside Sango.

"You little twerp," Kumiko growled, "my beast... kill the little one."

The monster roared and it's tentacles flew at Kohaku. They wrapped around the boy and lifted him to the air. He cried out when they tightened and the beast seemed to smirk.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried weakly.

Taka growled. She ran at Kagome's bindings. She stabbed her claws into the chains. The barrier shocked her but she kept her hand stabbed into them. She growled in pain. The barrier around the chains shattered and Kagome got loose. Taka held her now injured hand. Her eyes flickered and she snarled.

"Taka don't!" Kagome pleaded knowing Taka was going to her youkai form.

She had figured out that when Taka touched the shards and they got tainted she would loose complete control. Kagome was afraid her friend would become heartless as Inuyasha when he was in his youkai form and kill while enjoying it. Taka dropped the shard. Kagome picked it up, it purified. Taka took a breathe and bounded off again. Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow. She aimed at Kumiko. There was a shimmer in her hand. It wasn't a shard... it was some sort of spell. She aimed for that. She released the string. Kumiko looked just in time to see the arrow pierce her hand, shattering the spell.

"Wench!" Kumiko shrieked.

Kuragari gasped as the spell broke. Kirara stood with a growl and looked up at Kohaku. She snarled and flew Kohaku's bindings. She slashed through them. Kohaku cried out and almost fell into the water before Kirara caught him.

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha roared as he slashed at the monster.

It roared and one of it's arms slashed quickly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome cried.

The prayer beads dragged Inuyasha right into the water. He came out and squirted water out of his mouth. He shot Kagome an icy glare. Sesshomaru stood with a growl. His eyes turned red and the strips on his cheeks turned jagged. He turned into his dog form and snarled viscously at Kumiko's beast. He bounded at it. It roared and they both went underwater.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Rin.

His head burst from the water. His paw flailed. The beast was underwater. It's tentacles had a vice grip on his dog leg. He kicked. No luck. Kuragari stood and drew his sword. He dove into the water. A black aura surrounded the sword and the water became all black. Sesshomaru disappeared underwater.

"Kuragari-kun?" whispered Kagome.

Sesshomaru snarled underwater and bit into the monster's throat when he caught sight of it in the black water. Kuragari slashed it's body. It roared and tried to continue fighting. Sesshomaru mixed some of his poisonous saliva into the wound. It moved slower and slower until it stopped. It began to sink. It still had death grip on Sesshomaru and he got dragged deeper along with it. Kuragari burst to the surface.

"Kuragari!" Kagome said happily.

Kuragari coughed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked at the still black water.

Sesshomaru's sight was getting darker... darker then the water. His eyes began to close as he released the last of his air.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha growled as he dove straight into the water.

He barely spotted Sesshomaru. But when he did he tore through the long arm of the beast. Sesshomaru balled up and shot to the surface. Inuyasha swam after him. Sesshomaru landed on the shore, now in his usual form, soaking wet and unconscious. Rin squealed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she gasped running towards the unconscious lord.

She shook him slightly. He coughed and opened his eyes. Inuyasha surfaced. Kumiko laughed.

"I was hoping you were both dead," she smirked.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'll kill you all... myself," Kumiko raised a hand and a staff appeared.

She pointed it at the group and chanted a few words. It glowed and a blast of it shot at them. Inuyasha jumped from the water drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Backlash Wave!" he bellowed.

The attack flew back at Kumiko. She stared in horror.

"Iie," she whispered before it hit her.

She screamed and when the dust cleared away only her clothes were in her place. Kohaku hugged Sango. Sango smiled.

"What people will go through to get this," Kagome whispered, "this little piece of a jewel."

Kuragari nodded sadly, his wet hair dripping on Kagome. She laughed and moved it. Kuragari grinned and kissed Kagome. Sesshomaru stood.

"Ugh," he grumbled, "covered in slime."

Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and hit his brother in the back of the head so he fell back into the water. Taka fell to the ground laughing. Inuyasha surfaced and growled.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

He got back onto A-un and Rin hopped happily on with him, not sitting on him because he was soaking wet. Kirara and Kohaku helped Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Taka and Inuyasha got onto Isamu again. Kuragari picked up Kagome and the group left the land of the late Kumiko.

xXx awhile later xXx

Sango and Miroku lay resting in Keade's hut. Kohaku sat beside his sister. Keade and Taka were walking about Kikyo and Sesshomaru sat outside in a tree, leaving Rin with Shippo to play. Inuyasha yawned and lay one the hard floor and stared at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha," Keade said, "why don't ye make yourself useful and put the little ones to sleep?"

"Nani!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah Inuyasha," Shippo smirked, "put us to bed."

"That's easy," Inuyasha whacked Shippo over the head.

He fell to the ground unconscious. Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed with a sweat drop.

xXx Later on while everyone's asleep xXx

Toshi walked through Inuyasha's Forest as Sesshomaru.

"They're here," Toshi thought, "perfect."

He (A/N since Toshi's Sesshomaru meaning she's like an it or something lol) walked into the village and stepped silently towards Keade's hut. He pushed the mat. Rin slept on the mat nearest of the door. Toshi noticed none of the youkai were in this hut.

'Must be in another hut,' he thought.

He shook Rin slightly.

"Mmm? Sesshomaru-sama?" she mumbled.

"Hai, Rin," he replied, "come with me."

"What about Jaken?"

"He can stay... we'll be back soon," Toshi assured.

Rin stood and rubbed her eyes before following the fake lord out of the hut. They walked for awhile until Toshi turned abruptly and grabbed Rin violently. She screamed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she whimpered.

"Heh... I am not the lord you think of little one," Toshi smirked.

Rin gasped and screamed again.

A little ways away Sesshomaru looked where he heard Rin's scream.

"Rin," he whispered before bounding off in that direction.


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 47

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, searching for Rin's scent.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she screamed again.

"That's it little girl," Toshi smirked, "scream... make him come so I can kill you both."

Rin whimpered. Sesshomaru walked near them.

"Release her," he said in a low threatening voice.

"Or what?" Toshi taunted.

Sesshomaru ran at Toshi and slashed at his face. Toshi flipped back, still holding Rin.

Back in the village Taka's ear twitched. She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Get up!" she kicked him.

"Ow!" he growled, "nani!"

"Rin and Sesshomaru are out there," Taka explained, "and I'm just guessing but I think Toshi's back."

Inuyasha stood.

"Well then let's go!" he growled.

Taka stood up. Isamu mewed and jumped in Taka's arms.

"Kirara," Taka urged.

Kirara looked at Sango but bounded after Taka, for Sango was still injured. Isamu transformed to his panther form and ran off to catch either Sesshomaru or Rin's scent. Kirara, Inuyasha and Taka followed after him. Isamu roared and burst into where Sesshomaru was. Toshi growled.

"I was hoping for no interruptions," Toshi said coldly.

He tripped Rin down and held her under one foot while raising one arm. He used the poison claw. Isamu dodged the whip like attack. Taka jumped into a tree while Inuyasha and Kirara stopped near Isamu's snarling form. Rin whimpered from under Toshi's foot. Taka caught a familiar scent.

"Tsuki?" she looked at the trees to her right.

A flash of blue slashed through Toshi's foot and Rin disappeared. Toshi's pupils narrowed when the attack hit. His foot dripped with blood. The insects came and healed the wound. Tsuki turned. Blood dripped from one of her hands and in the other she held Rin.

"What is with people and using children as bait?" Tsuki growled.

Toshi snarled and lunged at Tsuki. Sesshomaru glanced at Tsuki and ran at Toshi knocking him enough so he fell.

"Leave the child alone," he threatened, "it is me you want to kill."

Toshi smirked and slashed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and slashed back. He also missed and the two kept attacking. Inuyasha growled.

"I want to use the kaze no kizu so bad but I'll kill them both... not that I don't want to kill Sesshomaru cause he's an asshole," he thought with a smirk.

"Oi!" Sesshomaru growled as he fought.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga's voice called.

He sat on Kirara's head.

"Use the Kaze no Kizu!" he called again, "the real Tenseiga will protect the real Sesshomaru-sama and the fake will be slaughtered!"

Isamu snarled and pounced on Toshi. He kept snarling viciously at the incarnation. Toshi threw the panther against a tree. Sesshomaru ran at Toshi again and slashed his arm.

"Tsuki! Get out of there!" Taka called.

Tsuki jumped from the tree, still holding Rin, to another until she was near Taka. Sesshomaru snarled and punched Toshi in the face. He drew the Tokijen and slashed through Toshi's stomach. Toshi held his stomach and stared blankly at the ground. The insects surrounded him again and healed him. He smirked at Sesshomaru.

"How does it feel to fight against someone with the exact same strength as you?" he asked as he attacked again.

Sesshomaru tried to dodge but Toshi slashed right through his chest armor and cut his chest. Sesshomaru bounded back.

"Only difference... I can heal myself," Toshi laughed.

Sesshomaru felt his wound. Blood. His own blood, covered his hand. He clenched his fist and snarled. Toshi laughed. Sesshomaru ran at Toshi again. Toshi moved slightly and stabbed the taiyoukai in the back, his hand stabbing through. Sesshomaru stumbled forward. He growled. Blood dripped from one of his wounds.

"Let's get some poison in that shall we?" Toshi smirked and moved as quickly as Sesshomaru could and stabbed his hand into Sesshomaru's back wound.

Sesshomaru snarled and slashed Toshi's arm. Miasma burst from Toshi's wound, some entering Sesshomaru's wound. Sesshomaru used the poison claw on Toshi. Toshi flipped back. His wounds being healed by the insects again.

"Pathetic my lord," Toshi grinned, "getting beaten by your own reflection."

Sesshomaru growled. His eyes widened and he growled in pain as the poison of the miasma took effect.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, trying to escape from Tsuki's grasp.

She pushed Tsuki and ran up to Sesshomaru. He fell to one knee. The wound Toshi had poisoned was turning purple.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whimpered, kneeling.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered, "get out of here."

Toshi ran at Sesshomaru and Rin again. This time Tsuki ran in front of the two, drawing her sword. Toshi drew the fake Tokijin. Their swords clashed. Tsuki growled and pushed. Toshi smirked and threw her back. Tsuki flew back, landing in nearby trees.

"Now Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga exclaimed bouncing around.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no... KIZU!" he exclaimed slashing the sword down.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and held her close. The Tenseiga glowed and set a barrier around the two. Toshi gasped. The scars slashed at the incarnation. Kagura flew above.

"Naraku-sama!" Toshi exclaimed before the scars of wind slashed through his body.

Kagura growled and flew lower. She grabbed Toshi's hand and flew off, taking her almost dead 'brother' out of the scene. One more moment in the attack and he would have been destroyed.

"Heh..." Inuyasha smirked.

"Great job Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga jumped on the hanyou's nose and got himself a meal.

Inuyasha growled and slapped the flea. Tsuki came out of the forest holding her neck.

"Daijoubu?" Taka asked.

"Hai... a tree broke my fall," she replied.

Taka ignored that.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked, "where's Sora and Koga?"

"Ditched them... boring pieces of shit. Being all lovey dovey all the time... I almost threw up... but then I left so here I am," Tsuki grinned.

Sesshomaru collapsed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin had tears in her eyes.

She shook the unconscious lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried as she shook him more.

"We have to get him back to the village!" Myoga jumped around nervously, "... I'll suck out the poison first!"

He bounded over to Sesshomaru and sucked from the infected wound until he was full.

"Kirara!" Taka called.

Kirara, with the help of Isamu, got Sesshomaru on her back and bounded as fast as she could, without making the lord fall off, towards the village. Rin tried to run after the large cat but Tsuki caught her.

"Don't worry... he'll be fine... come on I'll take you back," she got Rin on her back and bounded after Kirara, followed by the others.

They got back to the village where they seen Sesshomaru on his stomach in Keade's hut. Kagome had her first-aid kit out and was rubbing the back wound with alcohol. Sesshomaru growled. The front wound had already been treated.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped from Tsuki's back and kneeled beside Kagome.

Kuragari sat in the corner of the room, not enjoying Kagome helping Sesshomaru at the very least. He tapped his fingers on his arm impatiently.

"Kuragari you're just like Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"Oi!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I do not see why I need this treatment," Sesshomaru growled as he put on his kimono top.

"It'll heal faster then it usually does I guess," Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru growled. His back wound still hurt like hell.

"Now you know how I felt!" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"Urasai," he snarled.

"Inuyasha... don't taunt your brother like that... he needs to rest," Keade said as she sipped some of her tea.

Sesshomaru lay on a mat and closed his eyes, his hand on his chest.

"Tsuki-chan?" Kagome looked at the blue-haired hanyou, "why don't you stay with us for awhile?"

Tsuki shrugged.

"Sure... more action with you guys... Koga and Sora always ran away from fights," she sweat dropped.

"That's Koga alright," Inuyasha growled.

"Urasai Inuyasha," Keade said again, "go to sleep."

Everyone lay down. Taka felt odd and she looked around quickly. Nothing.

'There's nothing out there...' she told herself before lying next to Inuyasha and falling asleep.


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 48 

Taka was right. Outside was a woman... more likely a youkai. She watched Taka fall asleep and walked in. Her footsteps weren't at all heard. She was unscented because her scent was of... roses? Her long pale hair was partly tied in a ponytail while the rest hung lowly. Her hair was white and her eyes were all a pale purple. She wore a white dress that went a bit lower then her knees. She took out a white rose.

"Naraku better pay me for doing this," she growled.

xXx Flashback xXx

"Hana," Naraku's voice played from around the youkai.

"How do you know my name?" Hana asked with a growl.

"Do not fear Hana," Naraku assured, "I know of your power and I adore it... I was wondering ... if you could do a little job for me."

"And that is?"

"Killing a pesky hanyou for me," Naraku stepped from the forest, "along with her friends."

"Hanyou?" Hana stared at the baboon hide, covered man.

She hated the half bloods and Naraku knew it... though he was also one.

"Hai," Naraku nodded his head, "her name... Taka Tsume."

"What will I get out of this?"

"Anything you wish... just find a woman that flies on a feather... tell her who you are and she'll know what to do," Naraku explained.

"And who is this woman?"

"Her name is Kagura... now go... to the small village of an old miko, Keade," Naraku disappeared.

"Keade... her village is not far from here," Hana turned and walked off.

xXx End xXx

She held the rose in front of Taka's face. Taka inhaled and when she exhaled her soul followed. The rose turned black.

'Hmph,' Hana growled, 'stupid kage youkai.'

She then noticed a dark purple aura hovering around the rose. She gasped.

'This soul... it is of one who taints and one who purifies... her mother must've been a miko,' she looked at the empty body beneath her, 'a unique soul indeed... maybe I'll keep it instead of devouring it.'

The rose seemed to be going back to white. Hana growled. Taka's eyes flickered from the blank color to her normal color.

'Gomen hanyou,' the rose disappeared from her hand, 'you won't be getting your soul back.'

Taka's eyes went blank again. She rose, Hana was controlling her. They walked outside.

"I overheard the flea telling the monk that a sword was being made for you at Totosai's," Hana smirked, "let's go fetch it shall we my pet?"

Taka stared blankly at the youkai and followed.

xXx next morning xXx

Inuyasha rolled over and felt around.

"Taka?" he mumbled.

He opened his eyes a bit. No Taka. He sat up and sniffed. Roses?

"What the hell?" he whispered.

He kept sniffing.

"Sango... Miroku... Shippo... Kagome... Keade... Sesshomaru... Rin," he said as he caught some scents, "everyone's except Taka's."

He stood. Sesshomaru seemed to catch the scent of the roses for he sat up.

"What is with the smell Inuyasha?" he asked.

"No clue," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sat up with Kuragari. She rubbed her eyes.

"Inuyasha... what's with the rose smell?" she yawned sleepily.

"Something's up..." Inuyasha growled.

Isamu growled and pawed at something. Kirara went to see what it was. A rose petal lay on the ground. Right where Taka had been. Inuyasha picked it up. Sango sat up. Kohaku lifted his head from where it rested on his sister's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. Miroku stretched his arms and yawned.

"It's weird..." Inuyasha said out of no where.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

"How Taka could disappear and with me right beside her."

"Your sense of smell is worse then I thought Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snorted.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha snarled, "I don't see you catching her scent... and I doubt you caught it when she disappeared either!"

Sesshomaru growled. Tsuki snickered and Sesshomaru shot her a look. She put on an innocent face but couldn't help laughing again. Sesshomaru looked away highly annoyed... yet intrigued by how she could stand up to him like that.

"Inuyasha... my sister should be alright... she probably used her scent cover or something," suggested Kuragari... though not sure of himself either.

Inuyasha growled and sat down again, staring at the door. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha why don't you get your mind off her and go catch us something to eat?" she suggested.

"Hai!" Rin said gleefully, "I'm so hungry!"

Inuyasha growled.

"Later," he replied, "she can wait."

"Aww..." Rin slumped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Keh."

"Osuwari!" Kagome said in annoyance.

Inuyasha fell face first onto the wood flooring and growled.

"Wench."

xXx Hana xXx

Hana sat in a tree. She watched Taka walk into Totosai's home. She stared at the rose, where she could see what Taka saw. Totosai was sitting on the floor.

"Totosai," she said.

Taka said it at the same time.

"Eh?" Totosai turned from his work, "you must be Taka."

"Hai," Hana replied, "Myoga told me to fetch my sword... is it ready?"

"Eh... Uh... hai!" Totosai finally replied handing Taka a sheathed sword.

"Arigatou Totosai," Hana made Taka turn and walk out.

Hana smirked. Taka's soulless body stood below waiting. Hana jumped and landed in front of Taka.

"Let's pay your friends a visit shall we?" Hana smirked.

Taka just stared blankly into Hana's eyes.

xXx Inuyasha xXx

Inuyasha kneeled into the river and waited. A fish swam between his hands and he caught it. He threw it into a basket with the others he caught and got out.

"Kagome!" he called, "come get the basket!"

Kagome walked from the forest where she had been with Kuragari, Rin and Shippo.

"Can't you carry it Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Iie... it'll make me look like a woman," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She picked up the basket and one of the fish jumped. She screamed. Inuyasha was on the ground laughing.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha plunged to the ground yet again. He lifted his head and was about to say something when he stopped. He sniffed.

"Roses again..."

"I smell them to," Kagome pointed out while glancing around.

Taka stepped from the forest.

"Taka!" Inuyasha stood and went over to the female hanyou, "where were you?"

"Picking up my sword from Totosai... Myoga told me it was being made," Taka said with no emotion.

"It's good your back though," Inuyasha smiled, "you should've woken me to tell me you were going."

"Hai... I should've," Taka replied.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome hesitated to go near.

"Nani?" Inuyasha turned.

"There's something wrong with her..."

Just as she finished that Taka drew her new sword and was about to slash at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha osuwari!" Kagome shouted.

The sword missed him and swung right over.

"Very smart eyes you have miko," Hana stepped from the forest.

Inuyasha growled.

"As you two can see... Taka is under my control," Hana giggled.

"How?" Kagome demanded.

"With this," Hana held up the black rose, "the rose is originally white but Taka's... soul makes it black."

"You have her soul!" Inuyasha snarled.

Taka held her sword. A shadowy aura surrounded it. She stared at them.

"Hai... I'm sure you found the smell of roses when you woke up... that's me," Hana explained, "I covered her scent with roses before we left," Hana laughed, "hard to believe Totosai didn't notice Taka is missing her soul."

Inuyasha growled.

"Ikeike!" he snarled before attacking.

Hana laughed and held the rose in front of her.

"Go ahead," she said, "destroy the rose... but along with the rose goes Taka's soul."

Inuyasha stopped. Kuragari had heard Inuyasha's angry cry and came from the forest with Shippo and Rin. Rin squealed when she seen Hana and hid behind Kuragari with Shippo.

"What did you do to my sister!" Kuragari snarled, instantly noticing something wrong with Taka.

Hana laughed.

"Her soul is in that rose Kuragari!" Kagome yelled from where she stood.

Kuragari looked at the shadowy rose and growled.

"And so none of you get away!" Hana raised her arm and rose vines sprouted from the ground.

Kuragari watched them cautiously. They rose above his head before they shot at him. He snarled as they wrapped around him. Kagome gasped as some wrapped around her too. Inuyasha dodged some and jumped at Hana. He got ready to slash at Hana. She looked at him and smirked. A rose vine wrapped around his leg dragging him down. He tried to get it off but more occupied where he slashed and got his arms also. He was dragged into a standing position and he growled.

"Don't growl at me mutt," Hana said in a threatening voice.

The vines tightened. Their thorns pierced through Inuyasha's skin... even through his kimono. His eyes widened and he cried out. Rin and Shippo still hid behind Kuragari.

"Fox fire!" Shippo tried to use the attack with no luck as more layers surrounded where there were already vines.

Kuragari struggled and broke one arm free. Hana laughed and more tightened around him.

"Since you are full youkai you deserve more then the others," she raised an arm and even more vines surrounded Kuragari. He snarled when Kagome cried out when the thorns began to pierce her skin as well.

"To bad you can't move Kuragari," Hana taunted, "your poor little human mate is in trouble."

Kuragari snarled at her again. Blood trickled from his hand to the ground as the vines tightened around his arms as well.

* * *

Authors Note: Chika and Ayaka are made as a copy of Hana... though they didn't have some powers Hana has... guess you can say Naraku is unoriginal when it comes to creating new incarnations lol 

Oh Yeah... and I found that ikeike means -bleep- Lol That's Why I Used It


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 49

Hana laughed.

"Pity... Taka will be standing there watching as you all die... And she won't care," Hana laughed.

"That's because you stole her soul!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Rin-chan," whispered Shippo.

Rin looked at Shippo.

"I'll go get help... stay here," Shippo bolted into the forest.

Hana noticed the flash of orange and green and looked to see Rin and Shippo trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't!"

Vines shot at Shippo and Rin. Rin screamed as she was caught. Shippo was grabbed by his foot and the vines dragged him back.

"Don't! Onegai!" Kagome cried, "They're just children!"

Hana laughed.

"I have no reason to care for them!"

She walked over to Inuyasha.

"Shall you be the first?" she smirked.

Inuyasha growled and struggled a bit. Some vines released him a bit. Only to stab into him. He cried out in pain. Taka stared. The rose... it was in Hana's hand. Her eyes flickered.

"I wonder how long it will take to kill you?" Hana tapped the rose on her cheek.

Inuyasha growled. Hana looked at her rose. He snarled in pain again and his head dropped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. The rose's aura flared. It was like it was angry. Though Hana didn't notice. She also didn't notice the soul beginning to leave the rose. Taka's eyes slowly changed back. Until finally they were completely changed back. She snarled. Hana gasped and turned her head, only to get Taka's clawed hand to her throat.

"I am sick... and tired of people using my body to hurt the people I love," Taka raised Hana from the ground.

Hana gasped for air and dropped the rose.

"Taka!" Inuyasha looked up again.

Since Hana was occupied the vines loosened their grip. Inuyasha broke his hand from their grasp. Hana had her eyes behind Taka. Taka looked behind her. A vine stabbed through her. She gasped. The vine wrapped around her arm and tightened until Taka released Hana. Hana smirked. She didn't know Inuyasha had gotten himself out. Kuragari ripped himself out easily and whistled a high pitched whistle. After a minute Isamu burst from the forest. Kuragari got Kagome loose while Isamu got the two children. The vine released Taka.

"Ikeike!" Inuyasha snarled.

Hana turned and got slashed in the face. She fell to the ground. Small vines healed her wounds.

"I can't be killed so easy..." She stood.

Inuyasha helped Taka up.

"One thing will kill me... but I'm not telling the likes of you..." Hana turned.

She threw a rose and it stabbed into a tree, just missing Rin's head. Rin froze in fear. The rose she used to steal Taka's soul floated into her hand.

"I'll find a way to kill you!" Inuyasha snarled as he ran at Hana.

Hana moved. Inuyasha continued to slash at her. She kept moving... until Inuyasha slashed a petal of the rose. Hana froze. A slash appeared on her arm. This time it didn't heal.

"So that's it... your rose is what keeps you alive..." He smirked and went at it.

Hana threw it in the air. It turned red and other roses were duplicated. They flowed around Inuyasha. He watched them.

'Which one is it!' he thought.

"Confused Inuyasha?" Hana smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha look out!" she exclaimed.

One of the red roses flew at him, getting his arm. The other roses began to take slashes at him also. Inuyasha growled, slashing aimlessly. Kagome noticed something.

"Inuyasha! There's the white one!"

"Huh? Where?" Inuyasha looked around.

All were red in his and everyone else's eyes... except Taka's. With her miko blood she also seen the white rose here and there.

"Right there!" Taka pointed at one.

Inuyasha slashed where she pointed. The rose had moved. Inuyasha continued to slash where ever Taka or Kagome told him. Hana laughed. Taka seen it again.

"Inuyasha! It's the one going at you right now!"

Inuyasha turned and slashed it down the middle. The other roses stopped and fell to the ground. The disappeared. Hana stared at them.

"Iie..." Her body dried up, as a roses would, and collapsed.

She died. Taka kneeled by the body.

"I'm going to take a wild guess... Naraku is behind this," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Gee... you think?" Taka looked up at him.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha looked annoyed already.

"Why don't you Inuyasha?..." Taka stared at him. "And we should get back to the village to get your wounds healed."

"They're fine," Inuyasha protested.

Kuragari had ripped out of the vines and helped Kagome down. He looked at Inuyasha and rolled his eyes. He stood by the male hanyou.

"Well that's good Inuyasha," He smirked and hit his back.

Inuyasha froze and yelled out.

"What was that for!"

"To prove you need medical attention," Kuragari stared at Inuyasha in annoyance.

Inuyasha scowled. Taka snickered. Kagome helped Shippo and Rin.

"Kagome!" both the children hugged the miko when they were released.

"I'm glad you two aren't harmed," Kagome hugged them back.

"Shall we go then Inuyasha," Taka suggested.

Inuyasha grumbled something and held out a hand to Taka, helping her up again. The two walked ahead followed by the others.

xXx Naraku xXx

"Hana... she failed," Naraku sat in the corner of a room looking into Kanna's mirror, "I wonder when Yume will find out her younger sister is dead..."

xXx Yume xXx

A woman walked into a small hut.

"Hana?" She looked around.

She looked exactly like Hana but her hair was a light purple and she had light blue eyes. Her indigo dress flowed behind her. She seen a rose on their table that they shared with the eldest sister. The rose was dead.

"Iie!" She picked it up.

Yume knew that was a sign her sister was dead. She growled.

'Where did she say she was going!' she thought.

A name came to mind.

'Naraku... Hana said something about doing a job for him... I'll find this... Naraku,' Yume put the rose down and walked out of the hut.

Later on she seen Kagura. Kagura was sitting on a rock alone. Yume walked out of the forest.

"Do you know who Naraku is?" She asked.

Kagura looked at Yume.

"Hai... but if you don't know about him... then where have you been? Underground?"

Yume growled.

"Tell me who he is," she walked up to Kagura, "My sister, Hana, has died and I want answers."

Kagura was about to snap back.

'Bring her to me Kagura,' Naraku's voice told her.

Kagura growled.

"Follow me," Kagura stood.

She began walking towards Naraku's castle. The barrier let the two pass and Kagura lead Yume to Naraku.

"Are you Naraku?" Yume asked.

"Hai."

"Where is my sister Hana!"

"She was killed... by two hanyous... Taka... and Inuyasha."

"Then I will kill them!"

Yume was never the brightest of the three sisters. But she had a useful power.

"You will be doing both me and your sister a favor if you do."

"I will kill them! I don't care what I'm doing for you! I just want to get revenge for my sister!" Yume clenched her fist.


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 50

Inuyasha stared at the wall as Keade patched up the small puncture wounds and the scratches on his body. She rubbed them with a type of cream that would help them heal.

"There yee go Inuyasha... they will heal on their own now," Keade covered the small container for the herbal cream.

Inuyasha got his kimono back on.

"'Bout time," He grumbled.

Taka sat in the corner of the hut staring ,bored, at the ceiling. She yawned. Rin played with Tsuki. Tsuki seemed to enjoy the little girl's company. Sesshomaru smiled when he seen Rin playing.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Play with us!" Rin tugged his sleeve.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Aww..." Rin pouted.

Shippo was playing with the two cat youkai. He laughed when Kirara bounded on him and Isamu jumped on his tail. Kohaku smiled. He watched them play longingly.

"Why don't you play with them Kohaku?" Sango asked with a smile.

Kohaku looked at her partially blushing. He shook his head and looked down. Kirara jumped on his head. He laughed and took her off. Isamu and Shippo followed and also jumped on the boy.

"Guess you have no choice," Miroku laughed.

Kohaku laughed as the three small youkai ran around him and jumped on him here and there.

"We should play too Sango," Miroku smiled slyly.

"I don't think so monk," Sango's eye twitched in annoyance.

Miroku sighed.

"It was worth a try."

"Yeah... a TRY!" Sango snapped.

"You know you like me Sango," Miroku smirked.

Sango blushed and looked away, still annoyed. It was getting late. Outside the sun would soon set. Isamu jumped on Taka's lap and curled up. Taka stroked his fur and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Ye should be getting the young ones to bed now." Keade suggested.

"Hai," Kagome nodded, "Come on Shippo... time for bed."

"Aww! Kagome!" Shippo whined.

He crawled into her arms anyway and the two lay down on their mat. Kuragari lay down next to them, closing his eyes. Rin lay on Sesshomaru's sitting form. She yawned.

"Sesshomaru-sama... can Tsuki-chan sleep with us?" Rin asked.

"Uh..." Sesshomaru stared at Rin, not knowing what to say.

"Eh? No it's alright Rin," Tsuki assured, laying in her own spot.

"Ok..." Rin snuggled up to Sesshomaru.

Taka closed her eyes. Inuyasha sat next to her. Both were close to the door. Sango and Kohaku lay nearby. Kirara curled up next to Kohaku. Miroku lay by Sango but didn't touch her in fear she might make him move.

'I'll get her while she's asleep,' he thought with a small smile.

Once everyone had fallen asleep. A shadow appeared at the door. Yume walked in. She had her scent hidden and she walked like she was floating. She touched both Inuyasha and Taka's foreheads knowing who they were. A movement caught her eye. She looked up. Miroku had been groping Sango in his sleep.

"Hentai!" Sango mumbled, hitting him while she was asleep.

Yume watched them. They were both still asleep. She stood and walked out of the hut.

"Soon those two will die in their sleeps.." She muttered to herself, "for what they did to Hana!"

Kagome had woken up in the middle of the night. She didn't get back to sleep so she went for a walk. When returning she seen Yume walk out of the hut. She gasped. She waited for Yume to walk into the forest before she ran towards the hut. She seen everyone was asleep.

'What did that woman do?... why was she in here?' Kagome wondered.

She sat down. She didn't notice that, faintly, was a mark on each Taka and Inuyasha's heads. The markings read 'Endless sleep' in Japanese. Yume had went back into the forest and was playing an ocarina.

'As long as I play this... those two will not wake up...' Yume thought as she played.

xXx Taka's dream xXx

Taka had been dreaming of just training with her father... but then her training sword was hit away. She looked back at Jigoku. His look was savage.

"I won't have a hanyou child embarrassing me!" He snarled before he slashed at her.

Taka was cut on the arm and cried out.

xXx back in the hut xXx

Taka had cried out in her sleep and Kagome shot back up from where she slept. She glanced at Taka. She was holding her own arm in the sitting position she slept in. Blood seeped through her fingers.

"Taka-chan!" Kagome gasped.

She stood and went to Taka. She didn't know the hanyou was asleep.

"Taka?" She raised Taka's head to find her asleep.

She seen the markings on Taka's forehead.

"Endless... sleep? Kuragari!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kuragari awakened almost immediately. He seen Taka's small wound and asked...

"What happened?" He kneeled beside them.

Everyone else had awoken... except Inuyasha. He just snarled in his own sleep.

xXx Inuyasha's dream xXx

Inuyasha's dream started with just him as a kid and his mother walking in a village. His mother was torn from him in tears and the villagers began to beat him. Inuyasha cried out and fell to the ground as they continued.

"Mother!" He cried.

xXx hut xXx

"Mother!" Inuyasha cried out at the same time as in his dream.

"What's wrong with them!" Sango asked.

"I have no idea! I woke up when Taka cried out!"

The group was conversing when Shippo squealed.

"Kagome-chan! There's bruises on Inuyasha's arms!"

"Nani!" Kagome turned and seen some slightly visible bruises on Inuyasha's arm.

She rolled up his sleeve and gasped when more were forming. His lip also started to bleed.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up!" She shook him.

He began to struggle. Pushing her away and slashing around. Miroku tried to hold him back but was thrown aside.

"Inuyasha get a hold of yourself!" he exclaimed.

Both Miroku and Sango did their best to keep him down. Sesshomaru sighed.

"How I would enjoy killing him now but..." He took his sheath and held Inuyasha to the wall with it as the hanyou struggled, snarling.

More cuts appeared on Taka. Then on her shoulder a stab wound appeared. She snarled and slashed at Sango, who was beside her watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She cried out and moved out of the way. Kuragari took his sister's arms and held her to the wall.

"Taka enough!" He snarled.

Taka cried out and another wound appeared on Taka's arm where Kuragari held her. Kuragari let her go. She continued to struggle, Miroku held her down with his staff. Kuragari looked at the blood on his hand. He shot his head up. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What's that sound...?" Kuragari mumbled.

"So you hear it to kage youkai.." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What is it!" Shippo jumped onto Kuragari's shoulder.

He listened too and he gasped.

"What is it Kuragari-kun!" Kagome asked.

"An... ocarina... playing a lullaby!" Shippo exclaimed, "My mom use to play this song to get me to go to sleep before she died!"

"I'll go check it out!" Both the older full youkai said at the same time.

They glared at each other and bolted out the door.

"That leaves them to us.." Sango muttered as she finished bandaging her own wound and glancing at the two hanyou.

"Hai..." Kagome eeped slightly, "What if this is like that horror movie I saw!"

"Movie..?" Miroku asked.

Kirara and Isamu were put to work by holding Inuyasha and Taka down.

"I'll explain later! But on it a person killed people in their sleep! What if that's what's happening to them!" Kagome said quickly.

"Then let's hope Sesshomaru and Kuragari get to the sound and hope it's the source." A forgotten Tsuki mumbled as she sat up.

The small group turned to her and nodded before looking back at Inuyasha and Taka.

xXx Kuragari and Sesshomaru xXx

The two youkai ran through the forest the sound getting louder.

"Move it!" Sesshomaru shoved Kuragari.

The two had both started 'competing' against eachother the last few days. Kuragari snarled and regained his balance before continuing. The sound soon began unbearable to take. They both covered their ears and snarled. It was high pitched and loud when they got to close. Kuragari opened an eye to see Yume. She seemingly floated in the middle of a pond. She played the instrument. She looked up at them. Her eyes cold.

'I had a feeling you two would hear my music...' Her voice played in their heads as she continued with her song, 'so I made it so that you can't come close without you two needing to cover your ears.'

Sesshomaru growled. Both kept their hands over their ears painfully. Blood trickled down Sesshomaru's elf like ear (that he couldn't, without a doubt, cover) and down his face. He felt it and growled again. With a quick motion her drew his sword and threw it at Yume. The Tokijen flew by her head and she still continued. It dropped into the water below. Kuragari followed what Sesshomaru tried to do and did it also. He got the ocarina and it fell into the water like the Tokijen. Kuragari smirked. In the mean time Sesshomaru ran over the water and dove in. He was heading for his sword again. Yume gasped when the instrument left her hands and followed it under. Kuragari's sword was hit in the air and he caught it. Sesshomaru surfaced again.

"Got a little wet there did we?" Kuragari smirked.

"Urasai..." Sesshomaru growled peeking from his wet hair.

Yume surfaced again. She growled and threw a dagger at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped and dodged the dagger. Yume pulled the Ocarina back to her lips and was about to play again when Sesshomaru dove at her and Kuragari ran at her. Her head was sliced off and Kuragari slashed through her waist. Her body fell into the water. They seen it begin to weave together again.

"Ugh... that's getting old..." Kuragari caught the Ocarina when Yume fell and crushed it in his hands.

The weaving stopped and her body sunk.

"Too easy if you ask me..." Sesshomaru sheathed the tokijen.

Both were on land and Sesshomaru had busied himself drying off. Kuragari leaned against a tree waiting. After he had almost completely dried the two began heading to the village again.

xXx at the hut (also Taka's dream) xXx

Taka tripped. She froze at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Get up Taka... an enemy could've killed you..." her father's voice was behind her.

She turned. He was offering her a sword again. He smiled.

xXx End xXx

xXx Now for Inuyasha's xXx

Little Inuyasha lay curled up with tears in his eyes when the beatings stopped. His mother kneeled and hugged him.

"You're alright!" She whispered.

xXx End xXx

Taka's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up but hissed in pain. Inuyasha did the same but since he only had the bruises he just growled slightly.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Inuyasha! Taka-chan! You're awake!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What happened?" Taka asked as she looked at her blood covered hand.

"We're not so sure ourselves... but you two are alright and that's what matters!" Sango bumped in.

Sesshomaru and Kuragari walked in. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and almost immediately burst out laughing.

"What happened to you!" He asked between his laughs.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"Be lucky I saved your life little brother... I could've let you die!" He growled.

"'I'? I thought there was more then one person there Sesshomaru," Kuragari leaned against the wall.

"WE saved you," Sesshomaru corrected himself with yet another growl.

"Better." Kuragari smirked.

xXx At Yume and Hana's hut xXx

Two eyes opened in the dark corner of the back room.

"My sisters.. Both... dead... Inuyasha... Taka..." The pair of eyes narrowed, "Revenge..."


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 51

"What is taking Kagome so long?!" Taka sat impatiently on the Bone Eaters Well with Inuyasha sitting by it.

Some of Inuyasha's bruises were visible while Taka had bandages here and there for the more serious wounds. The two were now waiting for Kagome to return from her time.

"That wench.. Always takes forever when she says she'll be back soon.." Inuyasha stood.

"Hm? Now what are you doing?" Taka looked over at Inuyasha who was about to jump in the well.

"Goin' ta go get her!" He snapped. He jumped.

"Oi! I'm going to!" Taka made a grab at him. She got his rosary and pretty much choked him.

They were surrounded by the blue aura familiar to Inuyasha. When they got to the modern day Taka released Inuyasha.

"Please tell me that was an illusion or something.." Taka looked up.

After growling and fixing the rosary Inuyasha shook his head.

"Now we're in Kagome's weird time..." he took her hand and jumped out.

They walked out of the little hut and Inuyasha bounded towards Kagome's window. Taka looked around slightly confused and slightly amazed. With one last look around she followed Inuyasha through the now open window. He was sniffing around.

"Kuso..." He grumbled as he stood straight, "she was here.. But awhile ago.. And she told me she didn't have 'school' for a few days.."

Taka decided not to ask any questions and began snooping. She found where Kagome's uniforms were kept. Inuyasha crept up behind her.

"I dare you.." he smirked.

"To what?..." Taka glanced at him.

"Put that on!" he laughed.

Taka smirked. "Fine."

She disappeared into the 'washroom' or whatever Inuyasha told her it was called and came out wearing the uniform... about twenty minutes later.

"Took you long enough.." Inuyasha grumbled, he now lay on the bed.

"Well it's kind of hard to figure out how to put something like this on when it's your first time! Baka!" She snapped. She still wore the bandages.. they were covered by Kagome's top so no one really could see them and the others.. no one would really take notice to the one on her cheek or neck, behind her hair.

"If you put this on.. You'll look close to how Kags looks.. Except for the usual facial expression.. Your eyes.. Fangs... And your ears.." Inuyasha tossed her a feminine cap, that wasn't like the one he usually wore. "I found it on this hook thingy."

Taka took it and put it on. She looked in Kagome's mirror.

"Freaky.." before she could say anything more the door opened and Ms. Higurashi stood there.

Taka was about to turn fully when a load of laundry was put in her arms. "What the?"

"Thank goodness you're home Kagome! I need you to do up this laundry.. I was called for a job interview and have to be there soon! Hello Inuyasha.. Oh and please make sure you check on it once in awhile! I don't want it forgotten!" The woman hurried out the door.

"Oi! Matte!" Taka exclaimed.

"Too late.. Door closed out there.." Inuyasha laughed.

"Well what the hell?! Do you know where Kagome is?"

"Iie.. You'll have to use that noisy thing that they use.. What's it called... oh yeah.. The 'washing mashin' or something.." he stood and walked out the bedroom door.

Taka followed clearly unstable and they walked into a small room.

"All I know is you put the clothes in this big hole and then put this stuff that tastes REALLY bad into it and press the button." He explained.

"Ok.." Taka shoved the clothes into the washing machine. "This stuff?" She picked up a box of laundry soap.

"Hai.." Inuyasha made a 'blech' sound.

"How much?.." She received a shrug. "Oh well... bottoms up!" She dumped the whole thing in and closed lid. After pressing the button the two left the room and headed into Kagome's room.

After about fifteen minutes Inuyasha noticed bubbles at the door.

"What the hell.." he walked to the door and looked down the hallway, "The mashin is attacking us!" He exclaimed when he seen where the bubbles were coming from. They ran into the room and sure enough the washing machine was overflowing with suds.

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha sliced it in half.

"Inuyasha.. What if that was important to Kagome in a way.." Taka muttered.

"Then I suggest we get the hell out of here before she gets home and says that special word.." Inuyasha once again bolted off and out Kagome's window.

As for Taka... she took the other way.. Out the door..

"Kagome!"

She turned her head and seen at the gate three girls... Yuka.. Eri.. And Ayumi. Yuka walked up to Taka and took her arm.

"Come on Kagome-chan! You said we were going shopping today!"

Taka had kept the hat covering her face and looked back at where Inuyasha was, her look clearly stating 'help'. Inuyasha stroked a pretty large cat's fur.

"Buuyo.. I can smell trouble..." he muttered. The patched cat replied with a meow and started to purr.

xXx Kagome xXx

Kagome, Souta, and their grandfather walked with grocery bags in their arms. Kagome sighed.

"Now I don't have to return to the Feudal Era empty handed." she laughed a bit.

They walked up the stairs to the shrine and Kagome's relieved face turned to a shocked one. Suds were now flowing out the door. She 'eeped' and ran towards the house. She put the bags on the table and ran upstairs. After going into the laundry room she shut off the washer.

"One or two names are written all over this..." she growled in annoyance.

Souta was inside with their grandpa already.

"Kagome! What happened?" He called.

Kagome walked down the stairs. "We're about to find out.." she walked outside and a confused brother followed with their grandpa behind him.

"Osuwari!" Kagome exclaimed once out there.

In an instant Inuyasha fell from the tree he sat in to the ground, holding Buuyo above him.

"I knew it.." Kagome growled.

"Should have guessed.." Grandpa nodded.

"Hai!" Souta laughed.

"Oi!" Inuyasha stood. "It's partially Taka's fault too!"

Buuyo jumped from his arms and went to rub against Souta's legs.

"Well where is she?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Your friends dragged her off saying they were going 'sopping'." Inuyasha shrugged.

"'Sopping? Oh my god... you mean shopping!" Kagome gasped.

"That's the word!"

"Oh god, oh god! Souta! You and Gramps clean up! Onegai! And you.." she pointed at Inuyasha. "I'll deal with you later!" She ran down the stairs and headed to where Yuka had told her they were going shopping that day.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck and got into the tree again. Souta and Grandpa stared at the entrance for a second.

"We should get to work.." Souta pointed out.

"I agree.." The two headed inside.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's pretty short.. I'll be updating my other stories soon! 


End file.
